Los mejores años de tu vida
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Es casi un hecho escrito en piedra, probado por scientificos y otras grandes mentes en el mundo: secundaria es el mejor año de todos... cierto? Burbuja lo pensaba, hasta que los jocosos reaparecieron en saltadilla, trayendo nada más que problemas consigo mismos
1. Hotcakes de la suerte

Si había algo que a Burbuja le encantaba era ir a la escuela. Quizás no tanto como a Bombón, pero definitivamente le gustaba ir con sus amigas y amigos. Se miro en el espejo, arreglando sus dos coletas que mantenía desde que había sido creada. Pensándolo bien, Ninguna de las chicas había improvisado mucho en su apariencia. Claro, era obvio que ya eran adolescentes, sus pechos crecidos y sus caderas anchas, pero además de eso, Burbuja encontraba que seguían siendo las mismas, si acaso Bellota se desviaba un poco por las luces verdes que se había puesto en el pelo y quizás Burbuja había ganado unos pocos kilos debido a que el profesor y Bellota hacían comida súper rica. Los ojos azules de Burbuja le devolvían la mirada. Burbuja le sonrió a su reflexión una vez estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto y bajo las escaleras. Como siempre Bombón ya estaba abajo, su mochila estaba lista y un plato de hot cakes fríos esperaba a que pusiera su libro abajo. Conociéndola, ni siquiera era una novela romántica. Burbuja negó con la cabeza afectuosamente. Bellota se encontraba en las mismas, pero esta tenía un lápiz y rallaba un libro de matemáticas.

—Tus hotcakes están en el microondas.

Dijo Bellota, sin mover su vista del libro y frunciendo el ceño tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo

—Gracias. ¿Y el profesor?

Preguntó Burbuja al aire

—En el laboratorio. No creo que vaya a subir en ningún futuro cercano.

Contesto Bombón, finalmente dejando su libro de... ¿astrofísica? En la mesa y comiendo sus hotcakes fríos.

—¿Quieres que los caliente?

Le preguntó Burbuja a Bombón. Ella le hizo un gesto de "no" con la mano y agarró mantequilla y azúcar para usar como una especie de jarabe. Burbuja realmente amaba a Bombón, pero a veces la chica era incorregible. Cuando Burbuja se sentó, intento no fruncir, tratando de no dejar que la falta del profesor arruinara su día. Generalmente, en las mañanas perfectas, el profesor siempre hacía espacio para acompañarlas. Burbuja sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de esta. Hoy era un buen día. El profesor solo estaba ocupado.

Se apuraron en salir y cerrar la casa, Bombón repitiendo que iban tarde y hecharon a volar. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela...

Bombón, que iba adelante, se paró a medio vuelo haciendo que Bellota casi chocara con ella y que Burbuja se adelantara por un par de metros.

—¿Que diablos Bombón?

Dijo Bellota.

—Algo está pasando allá abajo.

Le contestó. Ambas Burbuja y Bellota miraron hacia la escuela. Bombón tenía razón, un enjambre de estudiantes se amontonaba al rededor. Bellota frunció.

—Estén listas chicas.

Dijo Bombón, inmediatamente poniéndose en su modo superhéroe. Sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo y descendieron hacia la multitud. Era un caos de estudiantes, pero la autoridad silenciosa de Bombón y la mirada penetrante de Bellota eran suficientes para abrir la multitud. Burbuja, tal vez hubiera tenido el mismo efecto si se concentrara en parecer intimidante, pero estaba ocupada buscando a una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

—¡Robin!

Dijo cuando vio a la otra chica de pelo café. Ella se volteó y al ver a Burbuja corrió hacia donde estaban las superhumanas

—¡Burbuja! —Dijo Robin, —no van a creer quienes están en la escuela.

Dijo cuando alcanzó al trío. Burbuja escuchaba el murmuro de los estudiantes, pero las palabras de robin la emocionaron.

—¿No me digas que son 3D?

Robin negó con la cabeza, arruinando la fantasía que Burbuja se había hecho.

—¿nos vas a decir?

Dijo Bellota. No parecía estar de buen humor, pero eso era de esperar: Bellota no era paciente. Robin abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue interrumpida

—¡Chicas!

Escucharon a Mary decir. Venia corriendo hacia ellas.

—¿Si?

Dijo Bombón cuando Mary llego a su lado. Está se inclinó y retomó el aliento antes de decir:

—El director les quiere ver.

—¿Te dijo por que?

Preguntó Bombón. Mary parecía nerviosa de decir su siguiente oración.

—Los chicos jocosos están aquí.

Dijo ella. Aprensión lleno el cuerpo de Burbuja, y cuando volteó a ver a sus hermanas, sabía que sentían lo mismo. Bellota salió en dirección a la oficina del director en su designada estela verde.

Generalmente, Bombón la hubiera regañado, la hubiera detenido y le hubiera dicho que mientras estaban en la escuela no podían usar sus poderes.

Eso era en un día general.

Hoy, sin embargo, Bombón copió el ejemplo de Bellota y Burbuja no tardó en seguirlas.

Ahora, El señor Hernesto Stern, director de la escuela secundaria "poaky oaks" era...alguien. Bombón le admiraba por ser justo, Bellota le odiaba por que era demasiado estricto, a Burbuja no le importaba mucho el director pero sabía que era alguien que siempre mostraba un exterior compuesto y poderoso, y que se daba a respetar. Por eso, ver al orgulloso director pegándose contra la pared era un poco desconcertante.

Bombón entró primero, aunque Burbuja había sido la primera en pararse detrás de la puerta y Bellota había sido la primera en abrirla (o más bien azotarla). Dirigió una mirada a los tres chicos sentados pasivamente en el lado opuesto en el que se hallaba el director.

—Jocosos

Dijo Bombón por saludo en un tono que era extraño de la pelirroja. Aunque Bombón nunca había usado ese tono con ellas, Burbuja aún así lo odiaba. Hacía que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, recordándole porque algunos criminales y estudiantes problemáticos le llamaban la reina de hielo.

—Superpoderosas.

Brick le regreso la mirada, impasible. Era un desafío de miradas intenso, que nadie se atrevía a cortar. Butch estaba mal-sentado en la silla enfrente al escritorio, con una sonrisa escalofriante, como si realmente disfrutara lo que estaba viendo. Boomer se mantenía silenciosamente detras de Brick, y miraba cauteloso a su hermano mayor. O al menos Burbuja asumía que Brick era el mayor, es decir, Bombón lo era en el caso de ellas y eran contrapartes, así que tenía sentido...

Bombón fue la primera en romper la mirada. Dirigiéndose al director y sonriendo.

—Buenos días, director Stern. ¿Mary dijo que quería vernos?

Preguntó Bombón.

El director parecía haberse calmado una vez las vio llegar, pero no fue hasta que Bombón se dirigió a él, que se movió unos cuantos centímetros de la pared.

—Si. Chicas, tomen asiento.

Dijo señalando el único asiento ocupable. Burbuja se mantuvo en su lugar viendo que si se sentaba estaría al lado del ruff más vicioso. Bombón también declinó, pero por un motivo diferente que el de Burbuja: no quería sentarse cuando su archienemigo estaba parado pues no sentía que era estratégicamente inteligente de su parte. Así que Bellota asegurandose con la mirada de que sus hermanas no iban a sentarse, se movió hacia la silla, solo para que Butch pusiera los pies encima.

—Lo siento, está ocupado.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Por un minuto Burbuja temió lo peor, conociendo el temperamento de Bellota, pero la vio tomar un respiro. Era exasperado y largo y un claro indicador de que si esta reunión no acaba rápido entonces alguien acabaría con varios moretones, pero era un suspiro que prometía que se comportaría por los próximos minutos, así que Burbuja dejo ir de su aprehensión. Bellota logró empujar la silla lejos de los pies de Butch, que cayeron fuertemente en el piso. Bellota se sentó una vez puso la silla lo suficientemente lejos de Butch, quien a cambio subió los pies a la mesa del director.

Este, parecía indignado, pero no tenía las agallas suficientes para ir contra un jocoso.

Dependiendo de cómo lo vieras, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, Bombón si tenía esas agallas.

—Pies abajo del escritorio.

Le comando ella, Butch parecía molesto.

—¿O que? ¿Me vas a dar una lectura?

Bombón estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero el director le interrumpió.

—No, querida. Está bien. —Dijo el director. Bombón parecío enojarse pero lo dejo ir.—El motivo por el que los he llamado es por que quiero que ayuden a Butch, Brick y Boomer a adaptarse a la vida estudiantil.

—Espera, espera. ¿Nos ves cara de niñeras?

Dijo Bellota.

—Nah, eres demasiado fea para eso. Yo diría más bien... cara de nana

Respondió Butch, incapaz de permanecer callado y ganándose un mirada fea de Bellota.

—Butch.

Burbuja se sorprendió al ver que la advertencia venia de Brick y no de ninguna de sus hermanas.

Burbuja no lograba entenderlo, tenían a mojo como padre, seguro podían preguntarle cosas al genio loco. Tal vez se habían cansado del método de mojo? Escuchar al mono hablar era de por si tedioso, no sabía como sería si se pusiera a hablarle sobre álgebra y trigonometría.

Si, tal vez ese era el motivo.

—Por supuesto, señor. No será un problema

Dijo Bombón, una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa. Bellota se volteó a verla con la boca abierta, como si hubiera cometido traicion. Burbuja también se preguntaba si algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Bombón, después de todo los chicos habían sido sus más poderosos rivales. Incluso, tal vez, más que Él.

—¿Cual es su primera clase?

Pregunto Bombón al director, como si los chicos no estuvieran presentes, e ignorando la mirada de Bellota.

—Química para mi, Español para Butch y Matemáticas para Boomer.

Dijo Brick, tomando su mochila. Parecía enojado de la forma obvia en que Bombón les había ignorado, pero Burbuja no podía confirmarlo pues el se había visto enojado desde el momento en el que entraron. El director se aclaró la garganta.

—He decidido ponerlos en las mismas clases que ustedes, para que les sea más fácil ayudarlos.

Dijo el profesor, Bombón asintió.

—que tenga un buen día.—Deseó al director—Vamos

Les dijo a sus hermanas ( y Burbuja suponía a los jocosos también) y salió por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Bellota se alzó inmediatamente de la silla y fue tras su hermana mayor. Burbuja se quedó un momento, debatiendo si quedarse a guiar a los jocosos o si salir en búsqueda de sus hermanas. Si, decidió ir por la última opción.

—¿Que diablos Bombón?—Escuchó a Bellota reclamar en susurros.—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Bombón puso una mano en el hombro de Bellota.

—¿Tu crees que me gusta esto?

Dijo imitando el tono de Bellota.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?

Preguntó Burbuja, cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

—Claramente tenemos que monitorearlos. No sabemos los motivos por el que están aquí.

Respondió Bombón, cruzando los brazos. Burbuja había notado que entre las tres habían hecho un circulo en medio del pasillo.

—Espera, ¿entonces no crees que nada más están aquí para aprender?

Preguntó Burbuja, e instantáneamente se sintió estúpida. Eran los chicos jocosos, por supuesto que no venían a hacer esas cosas. Bellota dijo lo mismo, notándose más cabreada con su situación.

—Serán idiotas, pero son bastante buenos a la hora de destruir cosas.

Añadio Bellota. Bombón se erguio al ver a los chicos acercándose

—Sea cual sea el caso, no los dejen fuera de sus radares.—Les dijo antes de dirigirse a los recién llegados —Ya era hora. La clase de química esta por acá.

Dijo por saludo Bombón dándose la vuelta. Brick tomo un respiro hondo, como si estuviera tomando paciencia, y se apuró en seguir a la pelirroja. Bellota suspiro.

—Ey, idiota. Vamos a español.

Le dijo a su contraparte y agarrándolo de la manga. Butch parecía indignado. Eso los dejaba a ella y Boomer solos.

—Ah... Deberíamos... deberíamos ir a la clase.

Dijo Burbuja señalando con las manos, bastante incómoda con su situación. No es que no fuera buena hablando con gente desconocida, o que Boomer era relativamente atractivo. Era el hecho de que en algún momento, una sola palabra haría que estallara una pelea en la escuela. Si eso pasaba, había oportunidad de que sus amigos terminaran lastimados. Esa idea era suficiente para darle ansiedad a Burbuja.

Boomer asintió.

—si.. si. Era ¿matemáticas?

—¡Oh! Yo también tengo esa clase.

Dijo Burbuja aún si era obvio.

—¿Matemáticas?

Burbuja asintió ante la pregunta de Boomer. Estuvieron parados así en el pasillo por un minuto. No sabía como lidiar con esta situación, ni como sus hermanas podían estar tan calmadas de todo este asunto.

—¡Ah! es por acá.

Dijo Burbuja una vez se acordó que tenían que ir a clase. Boomer le siguió, sin más comentario. Burbujaba no podía evitar pensar que si tan solo el profesor se hubiera sentado con ellas a comer los hotcakes esto no habría pasado.


	2. Valores y un almuerzo en silencio

Por primera vez en toda su adolescencia, cuando Bombón llamó a su puerta despertándola, Burbuja no se tardó media hora eligiendo su atuendo. Simplemente no tenía la energía. Ni siquiera era culpa de su contraparte, Boomer se había mantenido callado, apenas hablando cuando los maestros le preguntaban algo. Era más bien el estrés de saber que sus antiguos nemesis estaban tan cerca de sus amigos, y de que en cualquier momento las cosas terminarían yéndose hacia el sur. Era el hecho de que Burbuja y sus hermanas tenían que mantener sus guardias altas. O al menos eso habían discutido cuando regresaron a su casa el día en que llegaron los jocosos.

"No creo que de repente hayan decidido cambiar" había dicho Bombón entonces "manténganse alertas chicas. Estoy segura de que están tramando algo."

Burbuja terminó de bajar las escaleras y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Bombón ayudó a poner la mesa. Una parte en ella, la que veía lo bueno en todo, realmente quería creer que los jocosos habían cambiado. La otra, sabía cien por ciento que Bombón tenía razón.

Cuando se sentó en la silla, dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa. Realmente no tenía el ánimo para hacer otro día, mucho menos todo el año que estaba por pasar.

—¡Bombón! —Dijo, alargando el nombre de la pelirroja.— No vayamos a la escuela. Dile al director que estamos enfermas

Burbuja vio a Bombón sonreír cansadamente.

—¿Las tres?

Dijo Bombón divertida.

—Si, las tres. No es como si el director supiera mucho de superhumanas.

Apoyo Bellota, poniendo los desayunos primero en frente de Bombón y luego en frente de Burbuja, quien se había erguido antes. Bombón negó con la cabeza.

—Chicas, Vamos a ir a la escuela.

Aconsejó Bombón, causando que Bellota gruñera algo incomprensible. Burbuja frunció el ceño, veia en los ojos de sus hermanas un cansancio poco característico de ellas que hacía que Burbuja se preguntara si ella también se veía así. Al menos era claro que ella no era la única a la que se le ponían los pelos de punta con tan solo pensar en lo que podía pasar.

Esta vez decidieron caminar para llegar a la escuela, o más bien encontraron el tiempo de ir caminando. Generalmente, sus mañanas eran tan ocupadas que terminaban volando. Esta vez ninguna tenía la energía para ser más activa.

Burbuja pasó todo el tiempo tratando su mejor de evitar hablar con Boomer, nada más pasándole los materiales que los maestros entregaban, como exámenes. No fue tan difícil, esto es, hasta que llegó la maestra de civiles. Era una mujer con cabello largo y lleno de pelos grises, alta, demasiado flaca y que siempre entraba al aula con una sonrisa que llenaba su cara de arrugas. A Burbuja le caía bien esa maestra. Era amigable y era la responsable del club de artes de las tardes. Además, ambas ayudaban como voluntarias el mismo refugio de animales. Lo malo era que también veía la bueno en toda la gente y que en general sus lecciones terminaban en un sermón de por qué teníamos que perdonar a "nuestros hermanos", lo cual terminaba con una incómoda historia sobre su ex-esposó y ella, cuando aún estaban juntos.

Burbuja sospechaba que por eso mismo los había juntado a ella y a Boomer en el proyecto de civiles. El primer minuto fue uno de silencio incomodo, seguido por el titubeo de Boomer

—Uh.. Deberíamos... deberíamos...¿Ya Sabes? Iniciar uh... el proyecto.

Burbuja asintió demasiado rápido, del punto en el que casi se marea.

—Si, si. Uhm solo déjame...

Dijo Burbuja, encogiéndose internamente. Por algún motivo, cuando estaba con el chico su mente no podía encontrar las palabras. Okay, bueno, sabía el motivo. Estaba nerviosa de sentarse con su archienemigo. Sus manos se movían rápido por su libreta, pero como temblaban era difícil llegar hasta una página blanca. Soltó una risita avergonzada. Además de todo, estaban sus dibujitos que hacía cuando se aburría en medio de clase. A Burbuja no le avergonzaba mucho mostrar sus dibujos y recibía bien la crítica de los demás, pero le traía aprehensión saber que alguien que la odiaba supiera que dibujaba. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo una mueca. Cuando llego a una hoja limpia escribió en la parte de arriba la fecha, cuando noto que Boomer aún no estaba haciendo nada.

Burbuja alzó las cejas.

—Uh... tu..— Pensó en la mejor manera de decir sus palabras—Deberías también... escribir...¿el título?

Termino saliendo como pregunta, pero saco a Boomer de cualquier trance y el también saco su libreta, disculpándose. Burbuja asintió. Para cuando su clase de valores había terminado, no habían avanzado mucho, por qué ambos tenían sus ideas pero ambos tenían demasiado miedo para compartirlas.

Burbuja suspiro, guardando sus cosas y observo de reojo el apenas arreglado escritorio de Boomer. A penas toco la campana, había salido como una bala por la puerta, antes que todos los demás alumnos.

No le entendía. Salió del salón y camino hacia la cafetería, saludando a sus amigos y deteniéndose a platicar con quien empezara una plática con ella -era un pequeño rayo de luz en su mañana- Pero todo se volvió callado una vez llegó a la puerta. Tenía un presentimiento de por qué.

Cuando entró, Bellota estaba comiendo agresivamente. Era un espectáculo ver a alguien comer la comida de cafetería como si fuera un bufet de alta clase. Como si el puré de papa fuera una langosta cocinada por el chef número uno del mundo. Bombón se veía menos afectada, pero aún así cuando comía mantenía una mirada seria y seca, del tipo que te retaba a que le dijeras la peor noticia para arruinarle aún más el día.

Burbuja sonrió simpateticamente y fue a sentarse a su mesa. Dudó por un segundo si debía preguntarles cuál era el problema.

—¿Como les fue?

Pregunto ella, obviamente refiriéndose a sus clases con los chicos.

—No puedo aguantar otra hora más.—Respondió Bombón, pasando una mano por su cara.—No se si el director lo puso a propósito en mis clases avanzadas, pero es infierno. Cada vez que la maestra o yo decimos algo el rueda los ojos como si fuéramos estupidas.

Se quejó la pelirroja. Bellota entonces decidió unirse, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso es malo? ¿Se acuerdan como siempre les digo que el profesor de mate me odia? Bueno, adivinen quien es la mala influencia en su clase. Yo, aún si nada más me estaba defendiendo de las bolas de papel que me lanzaba. Butch siempre encuentra una forma de meterme en problemas. Como 7 maestros me han regañado por su culpa.

Bombón asintió, entendiendo el odio que había en las palabras de su hermana.

—Son una peste. ¿Qué hay de ti Burbuja? No intento hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

Dijo Bombón, un tono de preocupación en su voz. Burbuja trato de no rodar los ojos. No sabía si era por qué era la menor o si era simplemente un hecho con el que habían nacido, pero sus hermanas siempre habían sido sobreprotectoras. Todavía recuerda cuando en segundo de primaria un chico le jalo las coletas y Bellota casi le saca los ojos. Estaba segura de que si decía algo como 'el chico de al lado me dijo que me veía fea' el pobre chico estaría bajo las ardientes miradas de sus hermanas por al menos una semana. Burbuja se pensó sus palabras antes de masticar.

—Boomer realmente no hizo nada. Trabajamos en silencio toda la clase, y siempre que daba ideas nada más se encogia de hombros.

Dijo ella, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice, como para indicar que estaba pensando. Bellota frunció.

—¿Ideas para que? Todavía faltan como tres meses para el proyecto de primavera.

Dijo, mordiendo lo que quedaba de su comida.

—La maestra de valores nos puso en un proyecto juntos.

Respondió Burbuja después de un momento de duda, no sabía como reaccionarían sus hermanas.

—¿No te hizo nada, entonces?

Pregunto primero Bombón, en sus ojos Burbuja podía observar un conflicto de emociones. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando Bellota se metía en problemas, la que decía "es mi hermana, pero este es mi deber.". Burbuja asintió con la cabeza y Bombón la imito, cerrando los ojos. Bellota tampoco parecía feliz.

—Tu maestra de valores es Valeria, ¿verdad? Yo también la tengo.

Dijo Bellota después de un momento y con una mueca. Cuando Burbuja asintió, Bellota bufó. La platica había regresado al comedor, como si Burbuja hubiera de desactivado la bomba que eran sus hermanas. Y el resto del recreo se la pasó así.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

 **hola chicos! Se que este capítulo es más como de relleno, y me puse a debatir si debería ponerlo o esperarme un poco más. ¿A que no adivinan mi decisión? Jaja. Como retribución, prometo poner este hoy y otro este viernes.**

 **¡Un Gracias a Mar-Chan21 por comentar! Realmente lo aprecié mucho. Uno creería que unos cuantos centímetros en una rayita no cambia nada, pero lo hace ver mucho más... ¿profesional? Y a decir verdad ese cliché de amor-odio es un placer culpable que tengo, jaja, así que si es algo que puedes esperar en la historia.**


	3. De monstruos y clubs de arte

Después de sus clases Burbuja caminaba hacia su club de arte, sus utensilios en mano y tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Pintar siempre le calmaba, era pensar en la combinación de colores y el potencial de un canvas nuevo que la distraía de cosas más estresantes. Era el saber que aún si se equivocaba podia iniciar de nuevo o corregirlo.

Cuando llegó el salón estaba vacío, Burbuja frunció el ceño. Aún si era la presidenta del grupo, siempre había chicos que llegaban más temprano que ella por el horario.

Encogiéndose de hombros, puso sus materiales en una de las mesas, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Por la ventana, una multitud se encontraba rodeando a uno de los jocosos.

Burbuja entró en pánico al ver que Bellota estaba entre su contraparte y otro chico, como intentando mantenerlos de iniciar una pelea.

Suponía que funcionaba en mantener al chico a salvo, pero por la expresión que tenía Bellota, estaba por iniciar una pelea ella misma. Burbuja salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo y se puso al lado del chico en el suelo. Butch y Bellota estaban cara a cara, ambos portaban una mueca de disgusto y un mirada llena de odio por su contraparte.

—Ultima advertencia, Butch.

Dijo Bellota, el aire era tenso entre los alumnos que observaban

—¿O qué?

—O juro por todo lo que es bueno que te vas a arrepentir.

Dijo Bellota, sus manos en sus caderas. Butch bufó y empezó a mover sus manos con sus siguientes palabras

—guau. Me cago de miedo. Admítelo, sabes que eres demasiado débil como para hacerme daño suficiente.

Burbuja se mordió el labio al escuchar el inequivocable gruñido que salió de su hermana. Butch había dado en el blanco. Si algo había que molestaba más que nada a Bellota, era que los demás insinuaran que era débil. Era casi un instinto, grabado en su adn al ser la poderosa con el título de la mejor peleadora.

—Bellota.

Intento calmar Burbuja, pero en vano. Bellota ya tenía su brazo preparado para darle un puñetazo y Butch estaba en posición de defensa, portando una sonrisa de maniaco, cuando un temblor sacudió saltadilla.

Ambas hermanas miraron al horizonte, a tiempo que veían un monstruo preparándose para rugir una vez más. Luego, se voltearon a ver y, al asentir la cabeza, Burbuja salió volando. Bellota le dedico una última mirada fea a su contraparte antes de salir detrás de la menor. Cuando llegaron a la escena, el monstruo alzaba un auto con uno de sus tentáculos. Bellota hizo lo mejor que pudo por atrapar el auto antes de que destrozara un edificio, pero un segundo tentáculo la mando al suelo. Burbuja volaba para confundirle, pero para ser honestos, empezaba a marearse de tanta esquivada. Tan mal estaba, que dejo su guardia baja y no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el golpe, lo bueno es que Bellota logró atraparle.

—¿Donde está Bombón? Ella debió de haber sido la primera en llegar.

Le pregunto frustrada a Burbuja, que colgaba de sus brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza, como respuesta y para recuperarse. Fue cuando Bellota la soltó que finalmente lograron ver un borrón rosa. Chocó como bala contra el monstruo, pero nada más logró moverlo unos cuantos metros.

—Ya te habías tardado.

Le grito Bellota, jugando. Burbuja noto que eso no hizo nada por aliviar la cara severa que traía su líder. Una sola mirada y Burbuja podía decir que Bombón estaba súper cabreada. " _Me pregunto que le habrá pasado._ "

Pensó Burbuja, sabiendo mejor que iniciar conversacion ahora, cuando su hermana estaba de mal humor y estaban peleando.

—Perdón. Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez, ¿de acuerdo chicas?

Dijo Bombón, y las tres superpoderosas se agruparon, listas para iniciar su ataque.

—

Para cuando acabaron con el monstruo, estaban rendidas, pero todavía tenían que regresar a la escuela por sus mochilas y sus cosas. Solo había muy pocos estudiantes, líderes de clubs que tenían que escribir las bitácoras y cerrar las puertas, y sus amigos que les esperaban. Bellota aterrizó pesadamente en el frente, y como si estuviera imitando a un zombie camino al locker del club de fútbol por sus cosas. Bombón y Burbuja aterrizaron más calladas y caminaron juntas al edificio, Bombón se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiro antes de irse al club de debate. Burbuja por su parte flotó por las pasillos, tratando de no tocar nada, pues gran parte de ella seguía cubierta en tinta morada de monstruo. Se preguntaba por qué siempre le tocaba a ella llenarse de sustancias sospechosas y si todavía había sales aromáticas, pues lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar en su casa era tomarse el baño más largo del mundo. Burbuja entró al club de arte y tensó sus músculos. Boomer estaba adentro guardando cosas en su lapicera cuando se percató de Burbuja. Por un silencioso minuto, se observaron con los ojos como platos, como si acabaran de hacer algo malo y el otro los hubiera cachado. Luego, la lapicera se cayo, soltando variedad de sonidos con cada lápiz que tocaba el suelo. Como espejo, ambos se encogieron en su figura al repentino sonido. Boomer se agachó inmediatamente a recogerlas, hecho una bola de nervios, aunque Burbuja no se hubiera dado cuenta. Burbuja intento acercarse a ayudarlo, olvidando que debería ser cautelosa de sus palabras y acciones alrededor de los jocosos, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Burbuja termina flotando en su lugar, juntando sus manos y tratando de no moverlas en un gesto nervioso.

—Lo siento, te ayudaría pero no quiero llenar tus cosas de baba...

Dijo después de un incómodo silencio (es lo que ella hacia, si se encontraba incómoda tendía a hablar y aveces hacer el momento aún más incómoda) en el que Boomer se apuraba a meter los colores. El chico alzó su cabeza al escuchar su voz.

—¿Eh? Uh... no si, no te preocupes.

Dijo, bajando su cabeza para regresar a su tarea. Burbuja trato de ocuparse, moviendo la cabeza buscando sus cosas. Cuando encontró su mochila, fue flotando y ella también empezó a guardar sus cosas, con una mueca de concentración al tratar de manchar lo menos posible. Después de un minuto Burbuja volvió a intentar llenar el silencio.

—¿Qué haces en el club de artes, de todas formas?

Preguntó genuinamente interesada. Boomer se encogió de hombros.

—Yo... este...quería unirme a un club, pero el director dijo que nada más podíamos hacerlo a uno de los que ustedes ya iban.—Le explicó, aún no la miraba—No me gustan mucho los deportes y el club de debate sonaba súper aburrido. Así que, aquí estoy.

Se encogio de hombros al terminar su oración, finalmente acabando de guardar los lápices en su estuche y cerrándolo.

—¡oh! ¿Entonces vas a ser parte del club? ¿O aún no has decidido?

Preguntó Burbuja, dejando sus cosas y moviéndose cerca. Era la lider del club y monitorear la gente que entraba era su trabajo, o al menos con eso justificaba su curiosidad. Boomer hizo una mueca antes de responder.

—Pues... a... a decir verdad lo estoy pensando.

—Oh. Okay.—Burbuja se tomó un minuto, considerando como continuar.—¿Por qué?

Quizás Boomer había comenzado a creer que Burbuja era una chismosa, quizás creía que Burbuja no sabía cuando no le incumbía un tema pero, a decir verdad, Burbuja estaba cubierta de baba y sus músculos le dolían así que le daba tres rodajas de mandarina lo que el chico creyera. Lo importante era que en su cabeza ella estaba intentando arreglar la clara tensión entre los dos, algo que tenía que suceder para lograr hacer el proyecto de valores. Además su respuesta podía ser valuable para mejorar el club.

—No soy... no soy muy bueno dibujando.

Admitió Boomer mirando sus manos ahora que no tenía que hacer. Burbuja le sonrió, Boomer había incidentalmente activado su lado de líder de club (o como los integrantes del club preferían llamarlo: su lado materno).

—Hey, no te preocupes. Todos iniciamos con rayones, lo importante es que disfrutes del arte. Estoy segura de que mejorarás bastante si decides entrar.

Dijo Burbuja, ya acostumbrada a reconfortar las dudas de sus miembros. Boomer no parecía convencido de las palabras de Burbuja, pero fue suficiente para que le dijera a Burbuja que si quería quedarse en el grupo,

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Nada más déjame apuntarte en la lista...

Dijo Burbuja distraídamente, acercándose al escritorio y completamente olvidándose de la tinta que la cubría.

—si quieres yo lo hago.

Dijo Boomer antes de que Burbuja pudiera tocar nada, lo cual era algo que ella agradeció. Una parte en su cabeza le recordaba que debía ser cautelosa y tener más prudencia, pero la otra se decía que así podía vigilar al jocoso mas de cerca. Si, vigilar. No tenía nada que ver con incrementar el número de miembros. Burbuja aprovecho a asomarse para ver que escribía Boomer y frunció el ceño.

—¿Boomer? Tienes que poner tu nombre completo.—Le dijo, causando que Boomer se sobresaltara, claramente no esperando la cercanía de Burbuja.—Te falto tu apellido.

Explicó al ver la mirada vacía que le daba.

—Oh...No tengo.

Dijo Boomer encogiéndose de hombros. Burbuja volvió a fruncir.

—¿Cómo? ¿No deberías usar el apellido de Mojo?

Dijo Burbuja, regañándose inmediatame por ser tan entrometida. Estaba a punto de retirar su pregunta cuando Boomer le respondió después de un minuto.

—No usamos su apellido, aún si lo llamamos padre o lo que sea.—Dudo antes de continuar.—Estamos un poco... alejados de el y dudo que le guste que usemos su nombre para esto.

Boomer tapo el marcador y lo empezó a mover en su mano.

—Ya, claro.—Dijo Burbuja aunque no entendía nada.—Bueno, deberia irme yendo. Estan por cerrar la escuela, así que... tu también deberías irte.

Burbuja se encontraba por la puerta, manteniendo su mochila en sus manos. Esperó a que Boomer asintiera para ella poder irse.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿cual es su pareja favorita?El proximo capitulo finalmente veremos un poco sobre la vida de los chicos**

 **Un gracias** **a MisguidedGhost08 por comentar. ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Definitavamente planeo continuar esta historia, es mi pequeño proyecto personal, jaja.**


	4. En el bosque de saltadilla

Boomer llego empapado al porche de la casa de Peludito, donde se alojaban los chicos.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente en Saltadilla a medio camino. Estaba seguro de que Brick estaría cabreado. Al contrario de Boomer, el pelirrojo había decidido no meterse en un club, reclamando que preferiría morir a estar más tiempo en la escuela de lo que necesitaba. Eso significa que Boomer tendría que entrar con cuidado, y sin mojar nada más que la entrada, o le darían una paliza. No entendía por qué debía ser cuidadoso, sin embargo. En el bosque estaba lloviendo aún más fuerte que en saltadilla, era más bien una tormenta y la choza en que vivían tenía varias goteras. Estaba seguro de que la casa estaba inundada, pero tomó una decisión ejecutiva de mantenerse a las reglas que Brick había puesto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Brick le dedico una mirada pesada. Como había sospechado, había un millón de cubetas sobre toda la sala. El único sillón que tenían había sido movido hacia la pared, en un fútil intento de que no se dañara aún más.

—¡Camina por la esquina!—Le grito Brick al ver las intenciones que tenía de pasar por en medio. Boomer se encogió en si mismo pero le hizo caso.—Y ni se te atreva tirar una cubeta por que te mato.

Le dijo más calmado el pelirrojo. En otro momento, cuando Boomer estuviera solo, se reiría de lo completamente irracional que podía llegar a ser su hermano. En ese momento, sin embargo, tenía que usar toda su concentración para no tirar nada. Boomer conocía a sus hermanos como si hubiera crecido con... okay, mala elección de palabras. El punto es que les conocía bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sabía que si Brick estaba estresado era aún más estricto con sus reglas y si esas reglas se rompían se volvía aún más estresado. Era un círculo vicioso.

—¿Y Butch?

Preguntó tratando de llegar a la chimenea para secarse más rápido. Brick no contesto, demasiado preocupado por andar cambiando las cubetas cada vez que se llenaban.

—Me vale un coño. Seguro anda molestando gente.

Brick era bastante bueno en esconder cómo se sentía, pero Boomer podía ver que andaba angustiado. Su respuesta sonaba posible pero ambos sabían que Butch estaba buscando como romper las 3 principales reglas que Brick había puesto, esto es:

1\. No iniciar peleas

2\. No hablar con las superidiotas (léase: superpoderosas)

3\. No iniciar peleas con las superidiotas

Había mas, pues Brick tenía... problemas de control, pero esas eran las que más les recordaba y también las que Butch más odiaba. Boomer recordó la segunda regla y se encogió en si mismo, lo más disimuladamente que pudo. No fue suficiente, pues Brick lo noto inmediatamente. Encogió sus ojos y observó al rubio sospechoso.

—¿Ahora que hiciste?

Boomer balbuceó protestas de indignacion ante la clara acusación.

—¿Yo? ¿Desde cuando hago... cosas? Yo no he hecho nada. ¿Tu que has hecho? Estoy seguro de que si me estás encriminando es porque tú hiciste algo.

Demonios. Miren, no le culpen ¿okay? No trabajaba bien bajo presión. Brick le dirigió la cara más seca que había visto en su vida. De hecho, no. Había recibido varías miradas secas por parte del mayor como para categorizarlas. ¿Tal vez en el día? Si eso sería más adecuado.

—¿En serio? Me lo dices ahora o te lo saco a putazos.

Le dijo Brick, dejando una cubeta llena en el piso y cruzando sus brazos.

—Okay, bueno... Mira... uh... pues... qué pasa si... hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto, qué pasa si por algúna interesante serie de eventos...

—¡Dilo de una buena vez!

Interrumpió Brick haciendo que Boomer se encogiera en si mismo con una mueca

—La maestra de valores nos puso a Burbuja y a mi en un proyecto juntos.

Boomer dijo después de un suspiro. Había dejado la parte del club afuera de su historia a propósito, pues sabía que eso a definitivas le ganaba una paliza. Había sin duda roto la regla número dos, e incluso rebelado más de lo que sabía que su líder les tenía permitido, pero es que Burbuja había crecido a ser muy bonita. Esto no dejaba de hacerla la llorona que recordaba, pero definitivamente atrofiaba el cerebro hormonal de Boomer. Brick le daría un golpe por siquiera pensar así de sus enemigas, pero Burbuja, a decir verdad, tenía buen cuerpo. Boomer se regreso a la realidad al escuchar el suspiro claramente enojado de Brick, recordándole que seguía en problemas. Por buena suerte, o tal vez no, Butch escogió ese momento para entrar, pateando la puerta y entrando con una sonrisota.

—Que tal mis queridísimos hermanos

Dijo, más que preguntó, entrando todo mojado y sin cuidado de las cubetas de agua. Boomer a veces pensaba que su hermano no tenía sentido de preservación y le era un misterio como había sobrevivido hasta ahora. A juzgar por la cara de Brick, Butch no tenía mucho tiempo para vivir.

—Nada. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Donde estabas?

Pregunto Boomer aunque no le importaba.

Haría lo que fuera para que esta choza en ruinas no fuera volada por sus hermanos y por lo tanto tuviera que dormir en el suelo. Esto no funcióno, por qué Brick le aventó a Butch el objeto más cercano.

—¡Que carajos!

Butch se giró a ver al líder con una mirada enojada, a tiempo que la cubeta con agua caía al suelo.

—Deja esa mirada de gato mojado que no te funciona, estupido, y ponte a trapear el suelo.

Le dijo Brick, los dos ahora cara a cara en una pelea de miradas. Butch soltó un gruñido.

—Vamos, chicos. Si se pelean ahora nos quedamos sin hogar.

Intento razonar Boomer parándose de su lugar desde la chimenea. Butch bufó con desdén.

—No sería así si señor tacaño, aquí presente, hubiera usado la tarjeta de la compañía.

Mientras decía esto, Butch se alejó finalmente del mayor, dirigiéndose al refrigerador. No engañaba a nadie, o al menos no a Boomer: había un pequeño tic en la mano de Butch, algo que siempre ocurría cuando quería pelear. Brick se llevó la mano a la cara, pellizcando el puente de la nariz.

—Ya he dicho varias veces por qué no podemos usar esa tarjeta. No estamos en una misión que el gobierno de caravilla nos dio y por lo tanto no podemos dejar que se enteren de en donde estamos.

Brick hablo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

—Si, entendemos Brick.

—Si, claro. Estoy de seguro de que es eso.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Boomer con las manos arribas para aplacar a su líder, Butch con sarcasmo y una lata de refresco en su mano.

—Y tu.

Brick volvió toda su atención a Boomer. Su mirada era acusadora, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva. Butch dejo de beber su refresco para suspirar.

—¿Ahora que hiciste?

Butch cruzó sus brazos, y se acercó a sus hermanos, más que nada por qué era un chismoso.

—¡Nada!

Se defendió Boomer.

—La maestra de valores lo puso a él y a la rubia oxigenada en un proyecto juntos.

Contesto Brick, Butch silbó sabiendo que eso rompía una regla de Brick.

—Estás en problemas.

Dijo Butch señalando al menor para acto seguido irse a sentar en el sofá. Boomer le fulmino con la mirada.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer, así que escucha. Mantén tu distancia. Mientras estes con ella no digas nada a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario. Y ni se te ocurra darle información sobre nosotros. ¿Entendido?

Boomer disimulo una mueca, asintiendo con la cabeza. Brick ya estaba volteándose, así que Boomer logró salirse con la suya.

Las gotas hacían un sonido vacío cayendo por milisegundo en las cubetas.

—Lo último que necesitamos es que las supertontas se entrometan.

Dijo el lider rojo para sí mismo. Boomer tomó eso como el final de su conversación, así que con la ropa seca y tiesa se dirigió a una de las dos unicas habitaciones que fuzzy tenía.

* * *

 **No voy a mentir, me encanto hacer un capitulo desde el punto de vista de boomer. Es añadir esa pequeña personalidad al texto jaja.**

 **¡un gracias a** **Mar-Chan21 y guest por comentar!**

 **Mar-Chan21: Si, los azules son los mas tiernos por que siento que son los mas en contacto con sus emociones. Los demas van a ser todo un reto de escribir jaja, pero si tambien me gusta cuando los fics incluyen las tres parejas.**

 **guest: La verdad es que si, todas las aparejas tienen su encanto jaja. ¡Gracias y si seguire con este fic!**

 **Y eso es todo, en el proximo capitulo... bueno, solo dire que boomer seguira siendo el narrador jaja**


	5. Quemados

Todas las mañanas desde que se habían mudado, Boomer despertaba con su espalda doliendo. Por ser el menor, sus hermanos le habían dejado el viejo sofá de peludito, mientras que ellos agandallaban las otras habitaciones.

El sofá parecía rescatado del basurero. Había sido usado hasta que boomer podía sentir cada resorte y en unas partes se le salía el relleno.

"La broma está en ellos" se consolaba boomer. "Yo tengo acceso a la cocina más rápido."

Esto tampoco servía mucho de consolación, sin embargo. Brick se levantaba siempre primero cuando el sol aún no salía e iba a la cocina a hacerse un café, causando que Boomer se levantara con el ruido que hacía la cafetera.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera tenían que ir a la escuela a esas horas. Para ponerlo en perspectiva: la escuela no iniciaba hasta las ocho y el patan de su hermano mayor se levantaba como a las cinco. Esas son tres horas. Tres horas de valuable sueño que había desperdiciado, por que usualmente a Boomer se le dificultaba dormir. Entonces lo único que Boomer podía hacer mientras escuchaba el sonido de la cafetera era mirar el respaldo del sofá o la naturaleza de afuera, con sus árboles caídos y los pocos pájaros que comenzaban su jornada. Luego cuando escucho el sonido de Butch caerse de la cama, sabía que era hora de levantarse... pero se quedó unos 5 minutos viendo el techo, sintiendo los alambres aplastándose contra su espalda. Brick entonces aprovecho para tirarle agua en la cara, efectivamente quitándo todo trazo de sueño a Boomer.

Boomer se levante del sofá tociendo y camino hacia el cuarto de invitados. Como peludito nada mas tenía dos cuartos, los hermanos tuvieron que ser creativos de donde guardaban sus cosas, esto es Boomer tuvo que encontrar el espacio en el cuarto de Butch, pues entrar al de Brick era suicidio. El cuarto estaba hecho un chiquero, había hoyos en las paredes y la cama en este momento estaba en diagonal. Boomer suspiro y la acomodo antes de cambiarse la piyama. Después de eso, el y sus hermanos salieron de la casa, sin molestarse en desayunar.

Fue nada más cuando llegaron a saltadilla que Boomer se desvió a una tienda a comprarse aunque sea unas papitas.

Salió de la tienda y decidió caminar (tampoco es como si la escuela estuviera tan lejos,) y fue entonces que para bien o mal se dejó pensar.

Sus pensamientos eran variados desde la clase del señor ese que tenía nariz de perico, hasta lo que pensaba que tendrían en el almuerzo. Desde el motivo por el que estaban aqui, y lo mucho que deseaba regresar a caravilla, si tan solo para tener su propia cama, hasta la clase de civiles y... Burbuja. Pánico empezó a recorrer sus venas al recordar lo que había hecho. No solo había roto una de las reglas de Brick, también le había mentido sobre lo qué pasó en el club de artes. Oh por todo lo que es malo estaba muerto. No, tenía que calmarse. Brick no tenía que enterarse. Si era discreto entonces Brick no se daría cuenta...

Boomer observó sus papitas, como si estas pudieran salvarlo. Todavía estaba a salvo. No es como si Boomer hubiera hablado con Bombón. Burbuja era tonta, no se habría dado cuenta de que ni siquiera el mono sabía que estaban aquí. A menos de que ella le haya dicho todo a Bombón... ya estuvo, tenía que escribir su testamento.

—¡Boomer! ¡Espera!

La voz de Burbuja fue tan repentina, que Boomer se ahogó con sus papitas. La rubia llegó inmediatamente a su lado.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respira!

Le dijo Burbuja dándole golpecitos en la espalda, su timidez usual esfumada debido a la situación. Boomer alzó una mano (la otra en su rodilla) para decirle que ya estaba bien.

—lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte así.

Burbuja reacomodó su mochila, esperando a que la respiracion de su contraparte regresara a la normal.

—No...—Boomer aclaró su garganta—No te preocupes.

Estuvieron un rato en un silencio incómodo, solo llenado por el murmullo de los estudiantes que llegaban. Fue entonces que Boomer recordó la regla de Brick, pero siendo el idiota que era se quedó parado y dijo "uhhhh..."

—¡Oh! Si. Erm... hoy...uh.. hoy vamos a cancelar las actividades del club.

Dijo ella empezando a jugar con sus delicadas manos, se veían bastante tersas.

Cuando ella empezó a caminar, creyendo que la conversación estaba acabada, Boomer empezó a caminar junto a ella (sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.).

—En... ¿en serio? ¿Porque?

Boomer se acomodó mejor la mochila y metió sus pulgares de bajo de la correa.

—¿Huh? Ah.. la maestra Valeria se enfermó y es la única que me puede dar la llave.

Respondió Burbuja.

—Genial. No tendremos clase de... Quién es la maestra Valeria?

Burbuja frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con Boomer.

—La de valores. La que nos puso juntos en el proyecto.

Respondió la chica. Boomer se preguntaba si Bombón también le habia dicho a ella que de ninguna manera debía hablar con ellos, si les tenía un millón de reglas que de ser rotas estarían en grandes problemas. Se preguntaba si, justo como Boomer, había roto las reglas.

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron juntos en silencio hasta que tuvieron que buscar su casillero. Fue extraño, como si hablar con Burbuja fuera paso de su rutina diaria. Boomer no lo sabía, ni lo hacía ella, pero era algo que nada más se asentaba silenciosa y lentamente entre ellos, algo que más tarde en su vida, Boomer se preguntaría cuando había empezado.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado con el examen de español. La Verdad era esta: los cerebros no funcionan bien en las mañanas, por eso Boomer estaba seguro de que el maestro quería que sufriera y que le iba a dar una nota mala mientras se reía de su estupidez.

Lo bueno es, que su almuerzo venia pronto, justo después de la clase de educación física, que tenía con sus dos hermanos y por ende con las supertontas.

Boomer les ignoro, yendo directamente hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Brick tenía la cara de que había sido forzado a comerse no solo un limon, sino una docena entera. Butch en otra parte se mantenía viendo los uniformes de las chicas.

—Te lo digo, hay nenas que su trasero se les nota aún con esos pantalones fofos, Solo hay que saber buscar.

Le decía a Brick aún si este no le iba a contestar.

—¿Aun no ha llegado el maestro?

Les pregunto. Brick no dejaba de ver un punto en la pared, obviamente ignorando a su contraparte.

—Ya había llegado.

Le respondió brick. Boomer se quedó en silencio, esperando a que continuara, pero ninguna explicación le llegó por parte del pelirrojo.

—Tuvo que tomar una llamada. Hombre, cuando lo veas vas a cagarte de risa, es un tomate andante.

Le contó Butch sonriendo y como si le contara un secreto. Boomer fijo su vista en la puerta, curioso por ver que tan exacto había sido el pelinegro con su descripción. No fue hasta que pasaron 5 minutos que el maestro entró por fin y diablos, Butch estaba en lo cierto.

El maestro de deportes era una pelota con piernas y cabeza, su cara parecía como si alguien hubiera adornado la parte arriba del labio con un estropajo.

Era como uno de esos animales en películas de bajo perfil, hecho a mano y que a penas podías decir lo que realmente era.

—¡Callados!—habló el maestro—Chicos, mi asistente se ha enfermado de indigestión y no podrá llegar a la clase. Por eso, vamos a tener que juntar las actividades.

Hubo un coro de gruñidos ante las palabras del maestro. Boomer por su parte solo estaba confundido.

—Generalmente el maestro separa a los chicos y las chicas a la hora de deportes. Nos saca a nosotros y su asistente se queda con las chicas.

Le explicó un pecoso cuando Boomer le preguntó. Boomer asintió, por respuesta regresando su atención al maestro.

—¡Que esperan! Vamos a jugar quemados, niñas contra niños. Apuren el paso jóvenes.

Les dijo el maestro mientras sacaba unas pelotas. Boomer comenzó a seguir a sus hermanos al otro lado de la cancha, preguntándose si era buena idea dejar que jugaran, cuando el maestro les llamó.

—No ustedes, jóvenes. Van a la banca.

Les dijo a sus hermanos, Butch frunció visiblemente.

—¿Por qué no?

Dijo Butch, acercándose un paso al maestro y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Reglas de la escuela. Ningún súper humano puede jugar en estas actividades. Medidas de seguridad

Boomer estaba impresionado, el maestro tenía bolas... figurativa y literalmente. Vio como Butch daba un paso amenazante y como Brick posaba una mano en el hombro del pelinegro. Era una advertencia, aunque Brick tampoco parecía verse feliz ante la situación. No, al fijarse mejor, Boomer se acordo de las supertontas. Bombón tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las manos en la cintura, Bellota también fruncía el ceño pero esta apretaba la quijada y sus brazos estaban cruzados. Burbuja, por su parte, estaba apoyando su peso en Bellota, una mirada preocupada dirigida a donde estaban el y sus hermanos.

Era inevitable que sus miradas se encontraran. Boomer casi (¡casi!) enrojece, volvió la cabeza a otra parte rascando la parte de atrás de la oreja y buscó una banca para sentarse. Iba a comenzar a avanzar, pero sus hermanos aún no se habían movido, así que se quedó en su lugar.

—Miren jóvenes, no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. O toman el suero x o se sientan en la banca, son las reglas.

Suspiro el maestro ante la intensa mirada de Butch. Brick frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, mientras Boomer y Butch alzaban las cejas y compartían una mirada.

—¿Suero x?

Pregunto Brick.

—Es algo que el Profesor Utonio invento. Se supone que les quita sus poderes por unas horas o algo así. Es la única forma en que les dejamos participar.

Contesto el maestro encogiéndose de hombros, claramente no le importaba el tema.

—Ajá. ¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? ¿Donde está esa cosa?

Preguntó Butch impacientemente. El maestro le dedico una mirada precavida.

—¿Hay algún problema maestro?

Boomer se asusto al oír la voz de Bombón tan cerca de él, debió de haberse acercado mientras no estaba prestando atención. Vio como a Brick le dio un tic en el ojo.

—No, Bombón. Nada que no pueda manejar. Les estaba contando sobre el suero x.

Dijo el maestro, inflando su pecho como si hubiera tenido que ensayar varias veces esa simple oración. La amable sonrisa de Bombón cambió a una mueca, aunque se esfumó inmediatamente.

—si, de hecho estaba por decirme en donde esta.

Dijo Butch pasando un brazo por el cuello del profesor.

—¿El suero x? Mira, no quiero ni decirte esto, pero es mejor que te mantengas alejado de eso.

Dijo Bellota, apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Bombón, su otra mano en la cadera. Boomer Por su parte estaba ocupado recuperando los años de vida que le quitaron. En serio, que tenían estas mujeres que se acercaban así de sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que la súper debilucha no puede con un suerecito.

Reto Butch, una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara. Bellota puso cara de malos amigos y abrió la boca para responder pero Bombón habló primero.

—El suero X no es un _suerecito_. Es un represor. Su trabajo es suprimir una gran mayoría de células que contienen sustancia x en nuestro sistema. El problema yace en que es impredecible y no podemos saber por cuánto tiempo va a suprimir...

—no entiendo nada de lo que dices, nena. Solo sé que voy a tomarme el suero por que yo si tengo bolas.

Dijo Butch exasperando e interrumpiendo a Bombón. Brick entonces decidió intervenir, agarro a Butch por los hombros arrastrándolo a una distancia segura del trío de súper héroes, Boomer siguiendolos de cerca.

—¿Ahora que? ¿Acaso ya tampoco podemos divertirnos?

Le espetó Butch a Brick. La expresión del mayor era una mueca seria.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste, idiota? El suero x nos quita los poderes. No podemos dejar que eso pase, no en esto momentos.

Le dijo Brick. Boomer podía ver de reojo como una discusión se creaba entre las supertontas, Bellota hacía gestos con las manos, mientras Bombón tenía sus manos en la cintura, Burbuja por su parte jugaba con sus manos y tenía un puchero marcado en su cara cuando hablaba, lo cual le daba una cierta inocencia, como si fuera... como si fuera un ángel, en especial cuando los focos del gimnasio la bañaban en luz de la manera perfecta.

—Tranquilizate, chico líder. El maestro dijo que era temporal.

Dijo Butch, llamando la atención de vuelta a la discusión entre sus hermanos.

—Si, grandísimo imbecil, pero no se puede estimar cuando regresan. Tenemos que ser.. ¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras.

Termino por decir Brick al ver la cara vacía de Butch, quien al escuchar esas palabras sonrió y se dirigió hacia el maestro. Bellota no tardó en unírsele, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Bombón suspiraba, Boomer inconscientemente se puso al lado de Burbuja, observando a los verdes agarrar un vial lleno de líquido negro. Brick estaba sentado a lo lejos, pretendiendo que no le importaba pero manteniendo un ojo vigilante en el grupo de superhumanos.

—¿Qué paso, gatita? ¿Ahora vienes a copearme?

La mueca de Bellota se volvió aún más prominente

—No vuelvas a llamarme gatita nunca mas en tu vida a menos de que no quieras tener descendencia, ¿entendido?

Le espetó Bellota tomándose un líquido, Butch, como el maniaco que era, soltó una risa antes de imitar la accion de su contraparte. Inmediatamente soltó el vial, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Bellota tampoco parecía estar tan bien, pero al haberse esperado la ola de dolor que corría por sus venas, estuvo mucho más preparada y por lo tanto terminó mejor que Butch, que seguía tratando de acostumbrase al suero.

Boomer se preguntaba qué tan malo era como para hacer que el más fuerte de los tres cocosos tuviera esa reacción.

—¿Que coños es esto?

Dijo Butch cuando se recuperó.

—Lenguaje, joven. No me hagas mandarte a la dirección.—Le regaño el maestro—¡Todos a la cancha dije! Vamos a empezar con quemados.

Butch se acercó a Boomer.

—Ugh. Me siento pésimo, como si me hubiera hecho más lento y más pesado

Le contó a Boomer, quien sonrió simpateticamente.

—Brick te lo advirtió.

Mientras que hablaban, Boomer comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el hermano mayor. Butch hizo una mueca.

—Ya se, estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas?

Le respondió con cara de pocos amigos, antes de que tuvieran que alejarse.

La clase de deportes se fue rápido, niñas y niños haciendo su mejor por esquivar las pelotas, a veces Boomer se sobresaltaba en su banca, al cruzar miradas con Burbuja, pero se iba tan rápido, más rápido que los leves tics en la mano de Butch, y sus insultos que volaban como lo hacían las pelotas de varios colores.

Boomer podría decir que la clase fue tranquila, civilizada, y terminó sin ninguna forma de estrés, si algo aburrida. El problema era que Butch seguía siendo un bruto sin cerebro, y a media mitad, Bellota se le abalanzó, y juntos cayero a la duela, pateándose y pegándose, una risa maniaca ahogando los gruñidos y gritos de Bellota y del maestro.

Boomer se había levantado de su asiento, como había visto al resto de las supertontas hacer, y como su hermano, alzando vuelo para poder ver. Pero una multitud se hacía alrededor de los verdes, demasiado curiosas por ver quién era el más fuerte aún sin sus super poderes, y por lo tanto bloqueando a Boomer de poder ver que sucedía, aunque lograba distinguir al maestro buscando una forma de separar a los verdes.

—¡Ya es suficiente!

Escuchó a Brick ladrar, sus palabras retumbaron por las paredes, el caos inmediatamente terminado. Fue como ver una película y alguien le puso pausa, mientras que los ojos rojos de Brick escanearon a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Fue entonces que Boomer pudo ver el sentido común regresar a la multitud, lo veía en cada uno de los pares de ojos asustados mirándolos a él y al mayor.

—Vayan a cambiarse, la clase de educación física ha acabado. Nosotras lidiaremos con los demás.

Con el carraspeó de Bombón y su voz suave pero autoritaria, la película de la que Boomer hablaba había retomado su paso, y los alumnos empezaron a salir por las puertas.

Finalmente, Boomer pudo ver a Butch y casi hizo una mueca. Hacia años que no lo veía así de mal, es más, casi se atrevía a decir que nunca lo había visto así. Había sangre, más que nada, pero como no tenían superpoderes como para romper la piel, era más que nada superficial... o eso esperaba. Una parte de su cara empezaba a incharse.

Bellota tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, tenía sus propias heridas y moretones formándose. Cada uno de los dos ignoraba a su contraparte.

Brick y Boomer llegaron al lado de Butch, y mientras veía a Bombón y Burbuja ayudar a levantar a Bellota, escuchó como Brick pateaba levemente la pierna del de en medio.

—Levántate.

Le dijo. Boomer regreso su mirada, viendo la espalda de Brick, preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza y por qué ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada a Butch que se levantaba con dificultad. ¿Estaría decepcionado, acaso? ¿Preocupado, tal vez? Fue entonces que recordó las reglas de Brick. Las tres reglas que nunca debían romper:

1\. No iniciar peleas

2\. No hablar con las supertontas

3\. No iniciar peleas con las supertontas.

Boomer entonces se permitió hacer una mueca. Brick estaba cabreado y Butch estaba en problemas.

—Jóvenes, me duele decir esto—Dijo el maestro, cortando el tenso silencio.—Pero ustedes dos se van a detención.

Pudo ver como Bellota asintió, Bombón a su lado poniendo sus labio en una fina línea. Butch a su lado rodó los ojos.

—¿Algo más?

Le dijo Butch sarcásticamente.

—No para ti, Joven. Puedes irte. Para usted, en cambio...—El maestro se volvió a Bellota, una mueca en su cara, como si le doliera lo que sea que fuera a decir.—Nada de actividades en el club por dos semanas.

Si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación y por la gente que estaba presente, quizás se hubiera reído al ver la expresión de Bellota, como sus ojos se agrandaba y su boca se caía al piso en incredulidad.

—¿Que? Pero... yo no... No puede... pero... ¡¿que?!

Exigió Bellota, haciendo hacia el maestro.

—Tienes tanta culpa como el joven,señorita. Eso es todo, váyanse a cambiar.

Pudo ver como palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Bellota, claramente queriendo protestar, pero Bombón no la dejó, agarrándola de los hombros y llevándosela en una abrazo protector.

* * *

 **Este capítulo llegó a las 3000 palabras... oops.. creo que me prendí un poquito jaja**

 **¡Un gracias a Mar-Chan21 por comentar!**

 **Si, realmente quería poner su personalidad en su narración y ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! En cuanto a Brick.. accidentalmente lo hice la mamá de los tres jajaja Definitivamente Boomer es el más inofensivo, por lo cual sus interacciones con los demás vienen más fácil. En cuanto a las reglas de Brick... se fueron por la ventana jaja ya ni siquiera Boomer las respeta**

 **En el próximo capítulo Burbuja y Boomer tienen una plática... ¿seria?**


	6. Después de clases

Después de educación física, Brick había regañado a Butch, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Butch aún sin poderes y tan terco como era se había mostrado impasible. Lo bueno era que no había resultado en golpes. Boomer se preguntaba si eso era por qué Brick estaba conciente de que Butch aún no tenía sus superpoderes. Se encogió de hombros (no es como si fuera a obtener una respuesta) y se concentró en la máquina que tenía en frente, tratando de escoger que comprarse. Fue entonces que de reojo pudo ver las coletas rubias de Burbuja y frunció el ceño, volteándose a verla una fracción. Ella se detuvo justo en frente de el, traía libros en sus brazos y su mochila detras.

—Hay que hacer el proyecto.

Explicó. Su cara se mantenía en un puchero, y seguía mirando al piso.

—Ah, si. Solo déjame... déjame comprar algo de comer.

Le dijo, regresando su atención a la máquina y finalmente comprando unas galletitas y un refresco. Luego agarro su mochila y junto con Burbuja fueron hacia la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Entonces, ¿qué habías dicho la última vez?

Preguntó Boomer mientras sacaban sus cosas y las ponían en una de las mesas. Realmente no lo había olvidado, pero entre ellos había un silencio incómodo que realmente quería disipar. Burbuja se tardó un momento en contestar.

—Quedamos en hacer la cartulina sobre nuestros derechos como ciudadanos.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas, pero Burbuja todavía se veía alejada, su cabeza en otra parte.

—Okay

Dijo Boomer alargando la o. Agarro el libro de civiles, pero a decir verdad no entendía nada. Realmente no quería hacer el proyecto y su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo ahorita. Hubiera podido ir a un cybercafe a jugar algún juego. Hubiera podido irse a su casa a recuperar horas de sueño. Hubiera podido haberse ido a comprar unas papitas o algo así... papitas... comida chatarra... Boomer se acordó de las galletas que había comprado hace menos de 10 minutos, las agarro y empezó a abrirlas.

—Boomer, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Boomer estaba comiéndose una galleta cuando Burbuja finalmente rompió el silencio, sus manos estaban jugando con su cabello. Boomer nunca se había sentido tan amenazado como ahora, es más hasta prefería que Burbuja repitiera el ejemplo de Bellota en educación física. Termino de tragar, asintiendo.

—¿Por que están aquí?

Pregunto Burbuja, finalmente dedicándole una mirada. Boomer deseo que no lo hubiera hecho. No es que Burbuja tuviera su cara en una mueca enojada, o que estuviera llorando. Era aquel entrecejo serio de ella, que la hacía ver adorable, eran sus ojos azules que se esforzaban por ver de lo que realmente estaban hechos los demás, si de mentiras o de buenas intenciones. Boomer se acordó de la pregunta después de un minuto, y frunció el ceño. No entendía mucho a que se refería. ¿Estaba hablando a por qué estaban en la escuela? Para ser honestos el tampoco entendía. Suponía que Brick los había metido para aprender... o tal vez Burbuja se refería al porqué de la vida. La rubia definitivamente se veía de las que hacían ese tipo de preguntas. De las que comen pasto y hacen ejercicio y meditan para "su alma" o lo que sea. No sabía por qué le preguntaba eso a él, sin embargo, cosas tan abstractas como esas nada más hacían dolerle la cabeza. De todas formas Boomer se esforzó por buscar una respuesta, pues había dejado a Burbuja demasiado tiempo en esa posición, pacientemente esperando a que el contestara.

—Uuhhh...¿No se? ¿Supongo que todos tenemos una misión en la vida?

Respondió el en lo que terminó siendo una pregunta. Burbuja frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que se había robado esa frase de una de las tarjetitas que había visto al entrar a la biblioteca?

—¿Qué? Estás... estás bromeando, ¿no? Yo me refería a por qué volvieron a saltadilla.

Dijo Burbuja, su cabeza se había ladeado en confusión. Boomer se tardó tres segundo en asimilar las palabras de Burbuja, y otros tres en sentirse aliviado de no tener que pensar en esas cosas tan difíciles. Luego se acordó que tenía que responderle, y volvio a entrar en pánico.

—Ah... Bueno... No... ya sabes...

Burbuja frunció el ceño, en lo que Boomer buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Si, entiendo. No puedes decirme, o lo que sea. ¿Me preguntó si deberíamos cambiar de tema? Es difícil encontrar información aquí.

Dijo Burbuja después de un suspiro, agarrando un libro y prestando atención. O al menos esa quería hacer creer a Boomer, pero no estaba funcionando. El respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente. Las manos de Burbuja se veían bastante, bastante suaves y se preguntaba si sería apropiado agarrarlas para llamar su atención.

—Oye —Se decidió por decir mejor. La mirada azul de Burbuja lo atrapó por sorpresa—Uh... Mira. No...No puedo decirte mucho, pero no estamos aquí para iniciar peleas.

Le dijo inclinándose en la mesa y moviendo sus manos en un gesto vago. Ella le dedico una mirada seca.

—No soy estupida, Boomer.

Le dijo Burbuja, cerrando el libro. Boomer hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

—¡Es en serio! No queremos causar problemas...-Boomer se lo pensó mejor- Bueno, Butch si por qué es un bruto, pero realmente no estamos aquí por eso.

Burbuja le dedico otra mirada dudosa, se mordió sus labios rosados (¿estaba usando labial? Tenía que estar usando labial, nadie podía tener labios así de pigmentados y perfectos) y luego asintió. Boomer finalmente se relajó en su asiento, aunque no sabía porque necesitaba que Burbuja le creyera. Tal vez era su voz interior de Brick, de seguro esa vocecita le había dicho que tenía que quitarse a las supertontas de su retaguardia... si, esa era la razón.

—Okay. De acuerdo. ¿Qué has encontrado?

Le dijo la chica, cambiando de tema. Boomer se había dado cuenta, pero se lo dejaría pasar, más que nada por que no podía pensar bien con ella tan cerca de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Boomer todavía estaba repasando sus conversaciones con Burbuja más tarde en la casa de peludito.

No era como si hubiera estado pensando en ella desde que había regresado, era más bien que sus pensamientos habían tomado varías vueltas hasta llegar ahí.

¿El motivo por el que se había puesto a pensar? Por primera vez desde que llegaron a saltadilla los tres estaban juntos en la sala.

Boomer sospechaba que era por la pérdida temporal de sus poderes, pero Butch había llegado directo de la escuela a agandallarse de la televisión, a la cual le estaba pegando para que se le quitara la estática. Brick estaba en la cocina, frunciendo como siempre y revisando su 'libreta', como el prefería llamarlo aunque boomer pensaba que era un vil diario. ¿Por qué más seria sobreprotectivo sobre esta?

Boomer achico los ojos.

" _Es definitivamente su diario"_

Se dijo así mismo. No era suicida ni lo suficientemente estupido para decirlo en la cara de su líder. Tal vez a otra persona, no como Butch, por qué el se burlaría y terminaría por hacer que Brick les pegara a los dos. Boomer frunció, realmente sus hermanos eran sus dos únicas opciones de con quien hablar- una imagen de Burbuja apareció en su cabeza, como si su mente estuviera indignada por haberla olvidado. Era... agradable, hablar con ella. Burbuja era super adorable cuando hacía pucheros, y tal vez (¡tal vez!) no era tan tonta como había creido todos estos años, basado en sus interacciones con ella cuando tenían 5 años. La sonrisa boba que se había formado en la cara de Boomer se volvió una mueca al recordar esas peleas.

La más bondadosa su trasero, cuando Burbuja quería pegaba fuerte.

Boomer entonces abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de que había estado elogiando a su contraparte por al menos cinco minutos. Si sus hermanos pudieran ver su mente le darían una paliza, las chicas superpoderes eran como ún taboo, eran todo lo que ellos no eran, eran sus enemigas y el tenía que tratarlas como eso...

La sonrisa de Burbuja no dejaba de ser preciosa, sin embargo.

—Entonces...—Dijo Boomer, desesperado por alejarse de sus pensamientos— ¿que estas haciendo?

Le preguntó a Brick quien apenas levantó su vista ante la voz de Boomer.

—Oh bueno, me alegra que preguntes: estoy haciendo absolutamente nada. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Contestó Butch en el lugar de Brick, pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor.

—...uh... ¿por qué te tomaste el sue-?

Iba a decir Boomer, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

—¡Porqué la tele no sirve! En serio, peludito debió de haberse comprado una mejor televisión si sabía que veníamos.

—No lo hacía

Objeto Boomer, causando que Butch frunciera el ceño.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que esta choza está por destrozarse.

Afirmó el pelinegro, haciendo que Boomer rodara los ojos.

—¿y tu Brick? ¿Que tanto haces?

Preguntó el, decidiendo no hacerle caso a Butch. Ambos dirijeron la vista al mayor.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar cosas sobre el suero. Puede ser útil en algún futuro cercano.

—Vaya, me alegra que mi situación te parezca interesante. No hay nada más genial que ser una rata de laboratorio.

Dijo Butch sarcásticamente. Brick rodó los ojos y cerró su diario audiblemente.

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor de tus estupidas decisiones, imbecil.

Le dijo Brick, acercándose al sillón en el que estaban los otros dos

—Vamos Brick, estoy seguro que Butch se arrepiente también.

Boomer razonó con el mayor.

—Habla por ti mismo, por qué yo no me arrepiento de nada.

Bufó Butch. Boomer lo miro incierto, había estado más irritable desde lo qué pasó en el gimnasio. Además, con cada una de sus palabras un pequeño tic lo acompañaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, la televisión se volvió a encender.

Butch alzó los brazos en un gesto triunfante, agarro el control y se puso a cambiar los canales. Cada uno tenía al mismo presentador, un hombre relativamente atractivo, aunque olvidable. El estaba hablando sobre un video de un monstruo atacando una parte de la ciudad, 3 líneas de colores se alzaban por el cielo.

—Oye Butch, ¿no habían tu y Bellota tomando el suero ese?

Boomer frunció el ceño y se volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¡Que injusticia!

Se quejó Butch por respuesta, y se puso a hacer un puchero-No, perdón un 'enojo justificado y para nada infantil'. Boomer se volteó a ver a Brick entonces, tratando de buscar una respuesta. Brick, sin embargo, había puesto toda su atención otra vez a su libreta, pluma en mano y ceño fruncido.

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"

Pensó Boomer tratando de acercarse a Brick para ver los contenidos y de una buena vez por todas saber si era un diario o si era algo más aburrido.

Lo único que recibió, fue un zape en la cabeza. Definitivamente era un diario, Boomer estaba absolutamente seguro.

* * *

 **Realmente, realmente me agrada escribir a Boomer jaja creo que se ha vuelto mi rowdy favorito**

 **¡Un Gracias a MisguidedGhost08 y Guest por comentar!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: ¡Ya se! Quizás es mi cosa favorita que le diga a Bellota, aunque bueno, para ser honestos me gustan todos los apodos que le tiene jaja**

 **Guest: Jajaja si, básicamente**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Butch y Bellota mejoran su relación molestando maestros.**


	7. El club de las 4

Butch Realmente, realmente se arrepentía de haberse tomado ese puto suero.

Desde el primer momento en el que se lo tomó, haciendo que se sintiera más lento, hasta cuando se acordó que no podía volar a casa y tuvo que emprender la caminata más larga en toda su vida. Era solo peor el hecho de que su enemiga mortal ya había recuperado sus poderes, mientras que el seguía con una nariz dolorida. Lo único bueno que había salido de todo esto es que podía hacer lo que quisiera y salirse con nada más que un regaño de pacotilla por parte de Brick. Aunque de nuevo, tenía que medirse a sí mismo. Ninguno de los tres eran tan buenos con su temperamento, así que si Butch presionaba demasiados botones de Brick, terminaría en serios problemas.

Butch se rascó la barbilla, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Había tenido planeado escaparse de su detención, pero había dos problemas:

El primero eran los maestros que vigilaban la escuela como esos perros guardianes que había visto en películas de accion.

La otra era tener que enfrentarse a una larga caminata y su aburrimiento.

Butch frunció al pensar en la choza de peludito.

También odiaba esa casa. Era mucho menos cómoda que la que les habían dado en caravilla, y tampoco es como si allá los tratarán como reyes.

Esa era, tal vez, uno de los motivos por el que se había puesto a acosar al maestro de ciencias... okay, eso sonaba bastante mal.

En su defensa, todo este lío había empezado por ese tipo. El era el motivo por el cual Brick había decidido enrolarlos a la escuela, así que Butch decidió ponerse a estudiar sus hábitos, entender un poco más la mente del enemigo. Claro, todo eso se había ido al caño por que había hecho una mala decisión.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en un pupitre cualquiera, demasiado adentrado en sus pensamientos.

Tenía una cara de malos amigos, algo que era normal cuando estaba demasiado adentrado en sus pensamientos (y cuando estaba de mal humor... y cuando tenía hambre... y cuando veía películas de misterio) y aún no se daba cuenta del tic nervioso en uno de sus dedos.

Realmente, realmente se arrepentía. Pero lo admitiría alguna vez? No, nunca. No era por que era demasiado orgulloso (¡por qué no lo era!) era más bien cosa de principios. Butch sentía que arrepentirse de algo era igual que evitar la responsabilidad de tus acciones, lo cual tal vez suene chistoso viniendo de un ex-criminal, pero Butch tenía clase. Tenía sus principios y valores, aún si los demás no creyeran en ellos.

La mueca de Butch solo se pronunció, por eso hizo la decisión ejecutiva de dejar de pensar. Era innecesario y distraía a Butch de cosas más importantes, como el presente.

Además, esa era la cosa de Brick y Boomer.

El aula al que había entrado era bastante Okay, la persona que los iba a cuidar aún no había llegado pero había tres personas más, además de el. Uno de ellos traía una capucha y se ponía a dibujar cosas en el pupitre, el otro se mantenía en su celular. La otra, tenía pelo corto... espera, esa era Bellota. Butch arrugo la nariz. ¿Cuando había llegado? ¿Y no debió de haber hecho algún comentario sarcástico al llegar? ¡Era etiqueta básica de enemigos! El descaro de la pelinegra. Eso no podía pasar. Butch busco en su mochila y se deleitó al ver que si traía lo que buscaba.

Saco la libreta silenciosamente y empezó a hacer bolas de papel.

Por una parte Butch tenía presente que Bellota ya había recuperado sus poderes, por otra parte estaba demasiado aburrido

Lanzó un proyectil, una sonrisa poniéndose en el rostro de Butch cuando dio en el blanco. Pudo ver como Bellota tomaba una larga y exasperada inhalación. Eso fue todo lo que recibió, pero no se dejó desanimar.

Tiro otra bolita. Verán, lanzar bolas de papel era un arte, una ciencia. Si se rendía entonces nunca lograría su cometido.

Tiro otra.

Y luego otra. Con cada una, esperaba primero el suspiro enojado de Bellota antes de lanzar la siguiente.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Bellota finalmente se volteó a verlo, sus palabras entre grito y susurro, pero bastante enojadas.

—Ay. ¿Por qué tan enojada, gatita?

Dijo Butch en burla. Bellota bufó

—¡no te hagas el que no sabe! Gracias a ti no puedo jugar en el equipo. Ah y última advertencia tarado, si me vuelves a llamar así te rompo la boca.

—¡Oye! Tu fuiste la que inició la pelea, es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

Dijo Butch (aunque sabía muy bien que el era el que había lanzado insultos.), pero Bellota se había volteado inmediatamente cuando terminó de hablar ella. "Que ruda. Aunque sea que se espere a que acabe" pensó Butch para luego prepararse para lanzarle otra, porque bueno, Bellota era la única persona que conocía en este lugar y por lo tanto conocía cómo hacerla enfadar más rápido. No pudo hacer nada, sin embargo, por qué justo cuando Butch tenía su proyectil preparado y con la dirección correcta, la puerta se azoto y entró el dinosaurio que iba a vigilarlos.

—Ninguno es especial. En mis 20 años de maestra he lidiado con pequeños rufianes como ustedes. —Inició a hablar el buitre, Butch decidió ignorarla.— Me se todos los truquitos que se inventan y no funcionarán conmigo. Ahora saquen sus libretas y pónganse a hacer tarea. Teléfonos celulares están estrictamente prohibidos así que pónganlos en la cubeta.

El dinosaurio avanzaba por los asientos, los adolescentes poniendo sus celulares de mala gana, esto es, hasta que llegó el turno de Butch. Cuando puso la cubeta de plástico en frente de el, Butch arrugo la nariz queriendo regresar a molestar a su contraparte.

—No tengo celular.

Dijo Butch, para acto seguido regresar su atención a la libreta. Frunció el ceño al ver que la cubeta no se había movido y regreso su vista a la maestra.

—¿Cree acaso que me voy a creer que un adolescente no tiene celular?

Le espetó la maestra. Butch volvió a encogerse de hombros, su ceño fruncido y un tic en su mano del cual aún no se había dado cuenta.

—Cree lo que quieras, no es mi problema.

Contestó Butch, dando por terminada la conversación. La señora debió de haberse dado cuenta, por que indignadamente camino al siguiente pupitre.

—¿Señorita Utonio. Por que no me sorprende su presencia?

Dijo, llamando la atención de los demás chicos. Butch, que estaba a su lado, alzó la ceja en sorpresa. Huh. Quien hubiera pensado que una superpoderosa era local en detención. Butch se guardó ese pedazo de información, por si en algún momento llegara a ser útil, luego evitó bufar al ver el celular de Bellota. Era más bien la carcasa de su celular, verde y hecha de hule, dos orejas por única decoración.

Por supuesto que ese era su celular. Butch apostaba a que todas las superpoderosas tenían una igual, para simbolizar que eran las hermanas más unidas del universo o algo así. Aunque realmente, Butch no era nadie para juzgar ya que ni siquiera tenían celular. Y no era cosa de Brick tampoco, aunque conociendo a su paranoico hermano habría hecho que tiraran sus celulares al llegar aquí. No, era cosa más bien de la agencia de caravilla. Nunca, nunca les habían dado un celular permanente.

Butch negó con la cabeza, estaba volviendo a pensar demasiado, y regreso al presente, donde Bellota hecho su celular pesadamente y sin dignar al dinosaurio de una palabra si quiera, se regreso a su estudio. Butch esperó a que el buitre se diera la vuelta para regresar a molestar a Bellota.

Esta vez, tardó tres bolitas de papel en hacer que se volteara. Bellota lo agarro con una mueca enojada, y Butch, habiendo logrado su cometido, sonreía con las manos alzadas. De reojo podía ver a los demás alumnos con los ojos redondos, miedo en ellos.

Butch rodó los ojos internamente.

No había nada que temerle a Bellota Utonio. Claro, quizás (¡y solo quizás!) rivalizara la fuerza de Butch, quizás pudiese terminar una ciudad entera con su poder, pero esta es la cosa: Bellota era demasiado buena como para romper reglas.

—¡Señorita Utonio!—Dijo el Buitre, levantandose de su asiento. A Butch se le borró la sonrisa de su cara—Deje de molestar al Joven a menos de que quiera otra semana. Y pensar que es una súper poderosa.

El buitre murmuró la última parte, pero aún si fue suficiente para que todos lo escucharan. Bellota le soltó inmediatamente y regreso su atención a su libro. De ella emanaba un Aura de que iba a matar a alguien, y todos los demás se encogieron en si mismos, mientras que Butch se cruzaba de brazos. No era posible que siempre que iba a iniciar una pelea llegara alguien a detenerlo, o era Brick o era la pelirroja nerd o era un maestro. Nunca podía obtener lo que quería. ¡El necesitaba pelear, coño! Y Bellota era técnicamente hablando la única que podía entretener-

Esperen un minuto.

La maestra... la maestra se parecía ún buen a...

—¿No se parece la maestra a una paleta payaso?

Le susurró Butch a Bellota por que de nuevo, era la más cercana y la única que conocía. Sabía que a lo mejor, su lado de justiciera saldría a luz dándole una mirada fea o hasta diciéndole un insulto.

—Oh por Dios.

Escuchó a Bellota decir en un susurro. ¿Huh? Okay... eso no se lo esperaba. Bellota había tapado su boca con una mano, y los ojos se habían abierto como platos, y Butch podía vislumbrar diversión en ellos... interesante.

Pero, para ser honestos, la maestra si parecía una paleta payaso. Desde sus labios mal pintados de rojo, hasta las varias arrugas en su rostro.

-Nada más le faltan los ojos azules.

Continuó susurrando Butch. Bellota empezó a asentir, para luego fruncir el ceño, como acordándose de que eran enemigos, y dirigirle una mirada fea antes de regresar a su tarea.

Butch también frunció el ceño. Nadie le ignoraba (Okay, bueno, a excepción de Brick y Boomer) y mucho menos una súper tonta. Eso no iba a pasar.

Butch se acercó a Bellota y le quitó el libro que rayaba para darle un vistazo.

—¡Butch!—Dijo en grito-susurro.—Dámelo inmediatamente.

Le espetó Bellota, viendo cautelosamente a paleta payaso. Butch sonrió, para luego arrugar la nariz al ver lo que era el libro.

—¿el Lorax puso tarea?

Bellota dejo escapar una bufido divertido, que escondió. Butch alzó una ceja...Bastante interesante.

—Devuélveme mi libro y ya.

Dijo Bellota, aunque considerablemente menos irritada. Butch frunció el ceño.

—¿Dejó tarea o no?

Repitió su pregunta Butch.

—Como si te importara

Bellota rodó sus ojos, haciendo para su libro. Butch solo lo alejó.

—¿Disculpa? Soy un ejemplo a seguir. Hago mi tarea y nunca falto a clase.

—Ya, claro. Y yo soy la reina de Roma. Dame mi libro.

Dijo Bellota. Butch se encogió de hombros, viendo que esto no iba a ninguna parte y le regreso el libro.

—Nunca te tome como alguien que dibujara conejos en su libreta.

Comentó Butch, tratando de irritarla. Bellota frunció el ceño

—No dibujo conejos.

Dijo ella, checando en su libro. Butch sonrió. Había hecho que mirara. Eso significaba que había dado en el blanco.

—Si, claro. ¿Que fue lo que vi, entonces?

Dijo, estabas curioso de cuánto podía aprovecharse de la situación. A juzgar por la sonrisa mierdera que se había puesto en Bellota, no mucho.

—Números. Aunque tampoco es como si esperara que tu cerebro diminuto lo entendiera.

Butch hizo un sonido ofendido, su ceño frunciéndose. Muy bien, si asi quería jugar, Butch podía mas que devolverle las palabras.

—Oye, yo no soy el que tiene problemas resolviendo el libro.

Bellota bufó ante las palabras de Butch

—Ni siquiera tienes el libro en tu pupitre. A puesto a que ni siquiera lo has comprado.

Okay. Quizás Bellota tenía razón en eso, quizás Butch no se había tomado la molestia (No es como si se fueran a quedarse demasiado tiempo en saltadilla, si ese es el caso ¿para que gastar en cosas innecesarias?). Butch cruzo los brazo incapaz de negarle eso. ¿No podían regresar a pelear físicamente? El era mil veces mejor en eso.

—Bien. Okay. Punto para ti. Pero si tuviera uno, definitivamente sería mejor que tu.

—Si, claro, nada más por que Lorax te adora. Estoy segura que en conversaciónes con otros maestros anda como 'Butch es un angel'

Dijo Bellota, con un tono meloso y claramente de mofa y juntando las manos. Butch Bufó.

—Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez no. Nunca lo sabes... Espera ¿como le llamaste?

Bellota se encogió de hombros.

—Lorax. Antes le llamábamos el tipo ese de los looney tunes.

Butch fruncio el ceño, buscando el personaje del que hablaba Bellota en su mente.

—¿Sam Bigotes?

Bellota chasqueó los dedos.

—Si, ese.— Dijo ella, pluma dando vueltas en una mano. Butch asintió, podía ver por qué le decían así.— El problema era que nadie se acordaba así que terminamos llamándole vaquero de los looney tunes. Un nombre muy largo así que ahora voy a adoptar Lorax.

—Como te gusta copearme, gatita.

Dijo Butch con una sonrisa peligrosa, que nada más se ensanchó cuando vio el tic en el ojo de Bellota. Ahora que sabía que le molestaba no iba a dejar de llamarla así, nunca. Justo cuando la chica frunció el ceño e iba a responder, la Profesora escogió ese momento para poner un lápiz pesadamente en el escritorio de Butch, espantándolo con el sonido repentino que hizo.

—¿Qué dije al inicio de la detención?

Le preguntó a Butch con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que tiene más de 60 años

Respondio Butch, con la cara más seria que pudo hacer. Paleta payaso respiro hondo. Si fuera una caricatura su cara estaría roja y hechando humo por las orejas.

—No, Jovencito. Dije que se pongan a hacer sus tareas. Nada de tiempo desperdiciado en detención. No me haga darle más semanas en detención.

—No lo se, Me encanta pasar el tiempo aquí con usted.

Respondio Butch sin perder ningún segundo en la conversación. Paleta payaso le dedico una mirada fea.

—Voy a asumir que el motivo por el que no se calla es por que no trajo con que escribir y que cuando me de la vuelta va a ponerse a hacer su tarea en _silencio_.

—Oof, no le voy a decir que debería asumir y que no, pero definitivamente se equivoca.

¿Que? El siempre tenía que tener la ultimas palabra. Paleta payaso acepto su derrota, y regreso a su lugar. Estaba vagamente en tanto de que Bellota había rodado los ojos durante la conversación al menos tres veces, pero lo dejo pasar, optando por prestar atención a su libreta y agarrando el lápiz para ponerse a dibujar caricaturas de la anciana. Así que había desperdiciado un día en detención, pero realmente, por algún motivo, No le molestaba tanto. No ahora que tenía más información sobre cómo molestar a Bellota.

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Perdón por la demora. Exámenes finales y todo eso realmente hicieron que me tardara con este capítulo**

 **¡Un gracias a MisguidedGhost08, Guest y Mar-Chan21 por comentar!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: Ya se! Los clichés son un dulce del que no me puedo alejar jaja en especial el de cold y si yo también extraño esos tiempos. Y me alegra mucho que te allá gustado como describí sus personalidades. Para ser honestos siempre es un dilema saber como escribir a los chicos sin que contradigan quienes eran en la caricatura. Y oops tal vez te esté pegando mi amor a los azules jaja, ¡Gracias!**

 **Guest: ¡Si que lo es! En especial con Burbuja ;)**

 **Mar-Chan21: Jajaja Si, Boomer no es tan confiable en cuanto a los planes de Brick. Escribir desde el punto de vista de Boomer realmente me gusto y la trae un toque bastante casual, y espero que también te guste como va a narrar Butch. El morena es toda una bomba jaja**

 **En el próximo capítulo, los chicos sacan sus habilidades artísticas**


	8. Manualidades

Butch estaba tirado en el sofá, ocupando todo el espacio y haciendo que Boomer se sentará en el suelo, por primera vez dejando que Boomer se quedará con el control.

Claro, quizá no sólo era el hecho de que su bondadoso corazón y su lado del mejor hermano del mundo le dijeron que dejara a Boomer con el control unas horas. Quizá tenía más que ver con el hecho de que estaba absolutamente cansado.

No quería ni mover un solo dedo... bueno, ahora que lo pensaba tenía un poco de hambre. Butch achico los ojos. Si, una botana o algo vendrían bien. Un refresco. El problema es que la cocina estaba kilómetros lejos de el..." _Así que a esto hemos llegado_ " Butch pensó, soltando un suspiro, antes de darle un zape al menor para llamar su atención.

—¡Oye!

Se quejó Boomer.

—Tráeme algo de comer.

Demandó Butch ignorando la mirada fea que le mandó el menor. De todas formas Boomer iba a hacer lo que quería. Era algo que Butch no entendía del todo, pues el aún no tenía sus poderes.

—No tenemos nada más que cuatro sodas- No, haz eso dos. Y un sándwich que dice que es de Brick.

Le dijo Boomer sacando dos latas vacías del refrigerador y tirándolas a la basura.

—Pásame una y tráeme el sándwich, ¿No?

Dijo Butch desinterasado.

—Pero es de Brick.

Butch rodó los ojos.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón contento. Ahora pásamelo.

Dijo el haciendo un gesto hacia Boomer quien se mantenía frunciendo el ceño. Tenía el sándwich en la mano, sin embargo

—¿Así va el dicho?

Butch inspeccionó bien el sándwich, viendo el post-It con el nombre del pelirrojo. Butch se encogió de hombros.

—A nadie le importa. Tira esto

Dijo quitándole el post It y entregándoselo a Boomer. Boomer pudo haberse encogido de hombros y rodado los ojos, pero para ser honestos Butch estaba demasiado concentrado en su sándwich y su refresco como para hacerle caso.

—Se va a dar cuenta.

Le advirtió Boomer antes de sentarse y regresar su atención a la tele. Butch le ignoro a favor de darle un trago a su bebida, algo que requería bastante esfuerzo considerando que estaba intentando beber mientras hechado. La única recompensa ante sus esfuerzos fue tirarse toda la bebida encima. Boomer empezó a reírse.

—Mierda

Dijo Butch levantándose inmediatamente y tratando de limpiar su camiseta. Fue entonces que Brick abrió la puerta, entrando con su mirada de enfado permanente.

Los hermanos miraron al mayor ir a su cuarto y regresar, para luego agarrar el control del piso y apagar la televisión.

—¿Donde has estado?

Le preguntó Boomer. Brick no le dirigió la mirada, más concentrado en achicar los ojos en la direccion de Butch.

—¿acabas de manchar el sofá?—Le dijo a Butch.—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Haz espacio.

Le dijo a Butch, quien a regañadientes bajo las piernas del sillón. Brick se sentó para a continuación buscar en su mochila y sacar papel periódico que les lanzó a sus hermanos. Apenas Butch lo atrapó y vio que era, el hizo una mueca.

—¡ay no! Este es un nuevo nivel de tacaño. ¿En serio crees que voy a usar esto de papel de baño?

Se quejó Butch al mismo tiempo que Boomer preguntaba:

—¿Vamos a hacer piñatas?

Con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Brick suspiro exasperado, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, obviamente estaba buscando paciencia. Butch le dirigió una sonrisa a Boomer, no había nada mejor que ser castroso.

—No, idiotas. Son cosas sobre el Maestro Green o sobre el lugar en el que trabaja. Ya saben, ¿el que hizo los chips? ¿El motivo por el cual estamos aquí?. Pónganse a recortar lo que vean que es importante.

Butch no sabía como Brick se molestaba en acordarse de los nombres de los maestros y mucho menos de donde saco todos esos periódicos, pero no le importaba. El a sabiendas de lo que hacía y con muchas ganas de joder, tiro los papeles al piso, justo al lado de Boomer.

—Nah, tuve que caminar un largo tiempo, me merezco un descanso.

Dijo el poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Brick le dedico una mirada seria, sus ojos rojos clavándose en los del pelinegro, que mantenía una sonrisa relajada.

—Oye, Boomer. ¿Que te pareceria cambiar de cuartos con Butch?

Termino diciendo Brick, haciendo que la sonrisa de Butch se borrara por completo.

—No puedes sacarme de mi cuarto. Además Boomer está feliz aquí donde esta.

Objeto Butch, pelearía por quedarse en su habitación y no en el sofá que prácticamente parecía hecho de metal.

—No, realmente si me gustaría cambiar.

Dijo Boomer alzando la mano. Butch le lanzó una mirada fea.

—Traidor.

Fue lo único que dijo Butch, una media sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Brick mientras el otro agarraba unas tijeras y se ponía a recortar. Estuvieron así recortando en silencio, Butch mantenía una mueca tratando de pensar en una forma de escaparse de recortar sin que tuviera consecuencias.

—Entonces... todo va a ir a tu boletín de conspiraciones, ¿no?

Dijo Butch. Tal vez si molestaba a Brick lo suficiente su plan funcionaría. El mayor le envió una mirada de advertencia.

—No empieces.

Fue lo único que dijo, regresando su atención a las tijeras.

—No, solo estaba preguntando, por qué amo hacer manualidades. Y para ser honestos si tú también estás para hacer eso podemos inscribirnos a una de esas clases para hacer collares-

—Butch.

El susodicho sonrió, estaba funcionando. Brick había tomado un suspiro antes de decir su nombre. Butch cerró la boca, sin embargo. Si seguía con esas palabras entonces terminaría por ser golpeado.

—Oye, una pregunta.—Volvió a decir el pelinegro, tratando de parecer lo más inocente y lo más estupido que pudo.—¿Que pasa si todo la página es importante? Por qué aquí hay un anuncio sobre mittens, que se perdió un jueves y-

Brick le dio un zape y le cambio el papel por otro.

—¡Ow! ¿No ves que sigo inválido? Mis frágiles huesos humanos no pueden con este maltrato.

Se quejó Butch para luego agarrar el papel y fruncir el ceño. Una imagen que abarcaba casi toda la página se hallaba en blanco y negro. De todas formas no necesitaba los colores designados para reconocer a las supertontas, las tres mantenían sonrisas y tenían una pose ridícula de superhéroe, aquella cliché en la que salían con las manos en la cintura y viendo hacia arriba. En el título se leía " **se alza estatua en honor a las chicas superpoderosas. Un regalo para el cumpleaños del trío favorito de saltadilla** " y continuaba con entrevistas de las chicas y del artista que hizo la estatua.

Cuando Butch veía estas cosas, una parte de el le recordaba el odio que tenía por las supertontas. Bueno, quizás no era tanto odio como eran celos, pero rayos el asimilaba todo con enojo. Es que no era justo. Los 6 eran súper humanos pero aún así ellos tenían que mantenerse en lo bajo. Aún así ellos tenían los malditos chips que los controlaban. Aún así a ellos no los celebraban como a las chicas. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía cuando fue la última vez que alguien había celebrado su cumpleaños...Tal vez eso era por qué nunca nadie lo había hecho. Aún entre ellos lo único que hacían el día de su creación era dedicarse un silencio en el que reconocían que era su cumpleaños, pero eso era todo. Ningún regalo, ninguna palabra. Y para ser honestos aún si Butch no lo necesitaba, realmente resentía el no haber tenido una infancia normal.

Boomer, al ver que Butch se mantenía callado, se asomó a ver que era lo que Butch estaba viendo y por qué estaba tan silencioso y se encontró con la imagen perfecta de las poderosas.

Butch arrugo la nariz. Diablos, hasta parecía que el pelo de Bombón había hecho una curva intencional como para simular el vuelo o algo asíl. Brick también se asomó, para luego bufar en desprecio.

—¿No pueden ser más plásticas?

Preguntó Brick al aire. Butch formó una sonrisa cínica.

—Bueno... ¿realmente no son tan malas?—Empezó a decir Boomer pero terminó sonando como una pregunta—Es decir, Burbuja es bastante amable conmigo. Y bueno, quiero decir, ya saben, teníamos 5 años cuando peleábamos con ellas. ¿No creen qué tal vez juzgamos mal?

Se apuró en arreglar Boomer, pero a través del enjambre de palabras que salieron de su boca solo lo hizo peor con la pregunta del final. Una parte de Butch sabía a lo qué se refería el rubio, Bellota había sido bastante tolerable durante detención (De hecho, era más tolerable cuando Butch no le molestaba, pero eso no era algo que estaba dispuesto a admitir). La otra parte, sin embargo, era mucho más viciosa y mucho más grande que la primera. Era la que dominaba, la que había aprendido a escuchar la mayoría de veces. Y esa parte miraba a Boomer como si el rubio acabará de haber insultado a sus ancestros. Aunque suponía que los ancestros de Butch también serían los ancestros de Boomer.

—No.

Respondió Brick cortantemente y Butch no tenía duda de que el odio en los ojos rojos del mayor estaban reflejados en los suyos. Butch le dio la vuelta a la hoja bruscamente y se puso a recortar.

Era la única forma que tenía ahora de sacar su ira. Tal vez más tarde iría a golpear árboles, pero por ahora se conformaría con hacer pedazos la imagen.

* * *

 **Butch es una diva y no me pueden convencer de lo contrario**

 **¡Un gracias a sukimamoe Mar-Chan21 y MisguidedGhost08 por comentar!**

 **Sukimamoe: jaja si, pero aún no lo saben**

 **Mar-Chan21: ¿Verdad que si? Butch habla hasta por los codos jajaja. En cuanto a lo que hacían en Caravilla... bueno eso luego lo sabrás jaja al menos algunas dudas se despejan con este capítulo (o al menos eso espero)**

 **MisguidedGhost08: ¡Si! Escribir es difícil TT ¡Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Para ser honestos los verdes quizás sean mi segunda pareja favorita. Sus personalidades me encantan. ¡Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Definitivamente no planeo dejar este fanfic**

 **en el próximo capítulo... du du du dururu du du du dururu ¡dururu!**


	9. Misión (im)posible

Butch se hallaba descansando contra un árbol, su respiración pesada y sudor pegando su pelo contra su frente. Miraba hacia la copa del árbol, pasivamente dándole sombra. Realmente no quería mirar otra cosa, por qué entonces su ira regresaría.

Ahora, Butch no era el tipo de suprimir su enojo, eso se lo dejaba al chico líder, pero sus nudillos estaban sangrando, rosados y tiernos por qué se había pasado golpeando el árbol y este se había comido la piel de la mano.) y Butch tampoco era un masoquista.

Butch hizo un sonido impaciente. Necesitaba hacer algo, todavía sentía energía correr por su cuerpo, como un fantasma recorriendo sus brazo o como hormigas subiendo sus piernas...

Espera un minuto.

Butch frunció el ceño, su monólogo interno preocupante, y se levantó tratando de ver si por accidente no se había sentado en un hormiguero- y si. Si lo había hecho.

Butch empezó a sacudirse los pantalones, soltando maldiciones.

Una vez logró quitarse las desgraciadas hormigas, alzó la vista y su cara decayó en una mueca.

Lo que había sido su pequeño gimnasio estaba intacto, lo cual nada más le recordaba el hecho de que no tenía poderes y eso incrementaba la energía Butch causándolo un tic persistente en uno de sus ojos. Butch negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar un poco.

Todavía podía hacerse útil. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era espiar al maestro Green, claro podía ayudar a Brick con sus planes directamente, dando sugerencias y buscando en periódicos lo más que pudiera encontrar sobre el tipo, pero realmente todo eso era un problema que le hacía doler la cabeza. No, Butch era más de accion que sus dos hermanos. Era más fácil sacar información de esa manera.

Butch frunció el ceño.

El problema era que sus poderes aún no habían regresado. Le hecho un último vistazo al bosque, e hizo una mueca. Era investigar a Green o enfrentarse al árbol otra vez. Si, era una decisión clara.

Por supuesto, tendría que ser lo más cauteloso sin sus poderes, pero todavía podía hacerlo.

Butch bufo, empezando a descender del bosque hacia saltadilla.

Tomó varios minutos en bajar y aún más en esperar a que pasara un taxi, camión, o algo que lo llevara más cerca a su destino. Cuando finalmente se detuvo un taxi, Butch se subió en silencio, dándole una instrucción al taxista. Butch se puso su capucha y solo entonces en algo que parecía un puchero (¡pero no lo era!), se acordó de sus nudillos y los examinó. Seguían un poco rojos y tiernos, pero la sangre comenzaba a secarse.

Butch hizo una mueca, se rascó la barbilla y le indicó al taxista que lo dejara mejor en una farmacia.

No estaba contento con ese pequeño desvío, por que le iba a costar tiempo, pero Butch suponía que era mejor. Así no sería tan sospechoso si el taxista se paraba en frente de la escuela.

No tener poderes era lo más inconveniente de todo el universo, pero al menos la escuela estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la farmacia, las cuales camino mientras ponía curitas en cada uno de sus nudillos y haciendo la caja una bolita y metiéndola en su chamarra.

Cuando llegó a la escuela Butch frunció el ceño al ver a su contraparte y su hermana rubia sentadas en una banca. ¿Que estaban haciendo ahí? ¿Y qué hay de Bombón, donde estaba ella?

 _"No me digas que también están detrás del Maestro Green"_

Fue lo primero que pensó Butch antes de hacer una mueca. Eso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había pensado.

Butch sacudió la cabeza y buscó otro lado por el cual entrar. Toda la escuela tenía una barda, así que probablemente se las tendría que ingeniar para poder saltarla.

Butch solo pudo encontrar una caja vacía y al otro lado un bote de basura de plástico, el cual usó como un escalón para pasarse al interior.

Se dio una palmada en el hombro, satisfecho consigo mismo, y buscó una ventana para entrar al edificio. De ahí era nada más buscar la oficina de maestros.

Como no había nadie por los pasillos Butch no se tomó la molestia en esconderse, y tampoco se apresuró por llegar, después de todo había hecho un espléndido trabajo hasta ahora, se merecía regodearse un poco. Esto duró poco sin embargo, pues logró vislumbrar a la nerd rosa, saliendo de la oficina del director y tuvo que buscar donde esconderse rápidamente, teniendo que desviarse de su curso un poco.

Este no fue el fin de sus problemas, sin embargo. Después de que Butch caminara por un sinfín de pasillos, se encontró con la oficina de maestros, solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada con llave.

Ahora, ¿era esto suficiente como para detener a Butch?

Antes no, por qué con sus ojos láser hubiera simplente deterrido la perilla. En el Ahora, sin embargo, Butch soltó un gruñido de queja y consideró rendirse.

No lo hizo, por qué entonces habría caminado para nada, y Butch no estaba por hacer ejercicio sin premios. Asi que Butch se puso a buscar una ventana cerca Por donde salió y empezó a caminar en la dirección que creía era correcta y...

La ventana por la que podía entrar a la oficina también estaba cerrada.

-¡Me carga la chingada!

Dijo Butch exasperado. Una cosa era clara, el no iba a regresar a buscar una llave, en su lugar Butch buscó una piedra con la cual rompió el vidrio una vez la encontró y entró por la ventana rota sin más. Que culparan al conserje.

Butch puso sus manos en sus caderas y escaneo con la mirada el lugar. Varios escritorios, llenos de papeles y la mayoría desorganizados.

Bueno, esto iba a hacer más difícil encontrar el escritorio del maestro Green, pero Butch no se dejo desanimar, después de todo su mejor cualidad era fisgonear... bueno, justo después de ser el mejor peleador y el más fuerte de los jocosos y para ser honestos de todo el mundo.

Busco por unos minutos, tocando papeles, escribiendo numeros del 1 al 10 al azar en los ensayos y exámenes hasta que finalmente se encontró con lo que parecía era el escritorio que estaba buscando.

Butch se puso a rebuscar entre todas las cosas que estaban ahí, abrió cajones y saco libretas, todo hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar una pequeña libreta.

Butch la abrió para encontrar que era una agenda y sonrió, para acto seguido meterse la agenda en su chamarra y salirse del lugar.

El regreso a su choza fue largo, pero con el hallazgo que había hecho no le molestó nada tener que subir.

Esa agenda significaba bastante. Significaba que por fin podrían tomar acción y... Bueno, Butch no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Hasta entonces su plan era convencer a Brick de regresar a caravilla y regresar a la casita que les habían dado allá. Pero bueno, con la agenda podían encontrar al maestro ese y quitarse los chips.

Butch sacudió la cabeza (estaba pensando demasiado otra vez. A nadie le ayudaba pensar en el futuro.), y de una patada abrió la puerta.

—chicos, más les vale que besen el suelo por donde camino.

Dijo Butch por saludo, haciendo que Boomer saltara en su asiento.

Brick compartió una mirada con Boomer antes de que los dos voltearan a ver al pelinegro, cada uno con una ceja alzada.

Butch mantuvo su sonrisa, tomando grandes pasos hasta llegar a la sala. Brick regreso a su mueca permanente (por supuesto que si, que eran los chicos jocosos sin su líder grunge-emo-vampiro).

—¿Vas a decirnos que hiciste?

Preguntó Brick, cerrando su "No-es-un-diario-tarado" diario. Butch sonrió.

—Veo que tienes una libreta en tus manos.

Dijo el, solo para ganarse dos miradas confundidas.

—Butch, siempre he tenido esta libreta.

Comentó Brick

Butch lo ignoro a favor de sacar la agenda que había encontrado.

—Por que yo también tengo una libreta.

Dijo el.

—...y quieres que besemos el piso que caminas... ¿por qué conseguiste una libreta?

Preguntó Boomer a tiempo que Brick decía:

—Felicidades. Deberíamos hacerte una fiesta ahora que ya sabes escribir y leer.

Seca y sarcásticamente. Boomer soltó una pequeña risa mientras que Butch fruncia el ceño.

—No. No es mía. Es la agenda del Perico.

—¿el Perico?

Repitió Boomer.

—Si el maestro de los chips. El tipo ese que enseña ciencias. Tiene una súper nariz.

Dijo Butch, haciendo gestos vagos con la mano libre. Inmediatamente Brick se levantó a agarrar la agenda y a inspeccionarla, su cara se había vuelto aún más seria de lo normal. Butch se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Como conseguiste esto?

Preguntó Brick moviendo la agenda. Butch se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Suerte.

Fue la simple respuesta que dio, pero Brick la aceptó de todas formas, luego el pelirrojo se puso a asentir.

—Bien hecho, Butch.

Fue lo único que dijo Brick empezando a irse a su cuarto.

—Espera, ¿entonces no vamos a ir por el Perico?

Preguntó Butch, tensándose.

—No, aún no. Tengo que hacer un plan y tú tienes que recuperar tus poderes, pero pronto.

Butch dejo escapar un sonido de queja al escuchar las palabras de Brick. Por supuesto que Brick iba a tomarse su tiempo. Brick ya no era divertido como en los viejos tiempos, en el que hacía los planes mientras estaban actuando. Ahora era esperar y esperar y esperar por las instrucciones de su líder.

Butch no se dejó desanimar, sin embargo. Aún si se tardaban esa agenda serviría bastante para finalmente ser libres

* * *

 **Butch no puede ser discreto por mucho tiempo**

 **¡Un gracias a MisguidedGhost08 y Mar-Chan21 por comentar!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: Jajaja si, La Verdad es que si. Pero me divierte mucho escribirlo. Y Boomer pobre me dan ganas de protegerlo y eso que soy la que lo puse en su situación (^-^') y no te preocupes Brick se va a volver más meloso... en algún punto... tal vez no cercano... y lo de Bombón como Regina jajaja Ahora necesito un fic sobre las chicas superpoderosas como las plásticas (¿Brick sería Cady?)**

 **Mar-Chan21: jaja Butch soluciona sus problemas o hablando idioteses o pegando cosas. Ninguna le resultan muy bien jaja. Boomer obtendrá su cama cuando regresen a caravilla... si es que regresan a ese lugar. Brick es una persona difícil jaja pero espero pronto poder darle más líneas y darle más base a por qué actúa así de enojon.**

 **En el próximo capítulo vemos cómo las chicas pasan sus días libres o un capítulo escrito completamente por qué quise.**


	10. Viernes: noche de películas

Generalmente, las chicas se esperaban después de clases para irse juntas a la casa.

Era básicamente una regla, un ritual. Era casi una constante para Bellota, que solo cambiaba cuando alguna de ellas había hecho un plan diferente con amigos que no tenían en común (era raro que eso pasara, sin embargo). Era por eso que aún si Bellota no pudiera participar en su club y aún si Burbuja ya hubiera acabado con sus actividades del club de artes ese día, estaban ambas sentadas en una banca esperando a Bombón, una en su celular y la otra dibujando. Esa rutina le traía a Bellota gran confort, por qué si, quizás Bellota hubiera sido la más feliz cuando finalmente tuvo su propio cuarto y su propia cama (sin Bombones que murmuraran en su sueño y sin Burbujas que roncaran y se movieran a cada rato), pero eso no significaba que no odiara distanciarse de sus hermanas. Eran un trío, y siempre serían las chicas superpoderosas. Era un confort por que, para ser completamente honestos, Bellota odiaba cambios en su vida. Y tal vez por eso se rehusaba a creer que Butch y ella habían tenido una conversación semi-civil en detención. Okay, bueno, si. Así que tenía razón que el maestro de mate era vilmente un copia del Lorax y la encargada de detención, la señora Bulma Ture era una paleta payaso, con sus labios malpintados de rojo y su sombras azules, y quizás tan solo pensar en eso le traía una sonrisa (tampoco es como si la señora Ture fuera un ángel lleno de bondad) pero eso no significaba que había dejado de ser un jocoso insufrible.

—Perdón por tardarme, chicas.

La voz de Bombón fue lo que sacó a Bellota de su monólogo.

—No te preocupes Bombón.

—¿De que tanto hablaste con el director, de todas formas?

Dijeron Burbuja y Bellota al mismo tiempo, Bellota levantándose de su asiento, mientras que Burbuja se preocupaba por guardar sus cosas.

—Ya sabes, cosas del consejo estudiantil y de los clubs y todo eso. ¿Nos vamos?

Se explicó Bombón, el trío empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡oh! Escuche que abrieron un nuevo restaurante en el centro comercial, ¿quieren ir?

Preguntó Burbuja, aunque ambas mayores sabían que sea cual sea la respuesta que dieran Burbuja ya había tomado la decisión de que si iban a ir.

—Dale, quiero unos nuevos tenis.

Apoyo Bellota. Bombón asintió.

—Y ya tiene rato que no vamos. Al menos de mi parte. Deberíamos checar si tienen alguna película en el cine.

Dijo, la lider y con eso cambiaron de dirección hacia la plaza, cada una imaginándose su día libre. Bellota por su parte adoraba salir con sus hermanas, aún si no le interesara mucho ver ropa (¡era solo ropa! ¡Mientras que te cubriera era suficiente!) y le encantara más pelear con monstruos

Muy pronto, sin embargo, sus planes tomaron otro turno, la ciudad de saltadilla bajo ataque de un monstruo... otra vez. y luego un sinfín de preguntas de los reporteros por que, ¿Por que no?. No es como si estuvieran cubiertas de monstruo y cansadas por la pelea, y tampoco es como si hubieran hecho otros planes. Jaja, eso sería ridiculo.

No es necesario decirlo, pero Bellota llegó a su cuarto sin tenis nuevos y para hacharse de panza en la cama.

No se quería quejar, pero lo único bueno de ser superhéroe era el hecho de que podía golpear algo. No sabía como Bombón y Burbuja hacían para lidiar con los reporteros, en especial cuando básicamente empujaban el micrófono hacia ellas. Ese era un aspecto que nunca le había gustado a Bellota... bueno okay, quizás nunca le diría que no a poder alardear de si misma, pero entre más crecían ellas, más agresivos se volvían los reporteros y más empezaban a preguntar cosas incómodas como por ejemplo, cosas sobre sus vidas amorosas.

Bellota se dio la vuelta, poniéndose a ver el techo. Sus músculos dolían de la pelea, y estaba segura de que un moretón crecía rápido por su costado, pero no le preocupaba, pronto se esfumaría. Claro si no se hubiera tomado el suero x entonces se hubiera recuperado casi inmediatamente.

Ella no era extraña con el suero x, tenía que tomárselo cada vez que quería participar en el club y en los torneos de fútbol. Aún así, Bellota lo odiaba con pasión y se mantenía rencorosa con su contraparte por haber hecho que a) se tomaran el suero y b) se metiera en problemas.

Bellota escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

—¿Que pasó?

Preguntó desde su cama.

—Hice chocolate caliente, ¿Quieres un poco?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Bombón, quien dijo esas palabras asomándose por la puerta. Bellota se sentó lentamente y asintió.

—Si, Cierra la puerta, ahorita bajo.

Bombón realmente era un ángel, no podía creer que hubiera hecho bebidas después del día que tuvieron- No. Olvidenlo. Bombón era el demonio reencarnado. Le había dicho "cierra la puerta, Bombón" y que hizo Bombón? Dejar la puerta abierta. En serio, ¿cuál era su problema?

Bellota se levantó a regañadientes, pisoteando el suelo y salió de su cuarto.

Abajo, solo encontró a Burbuja, sentada enfrente de donde acomodaban las películas, sus manos sostenían tres películas cada una y Burbuja tenía una cara de concentración.

—¿Vamos a ver una película?

Preguntó Bellota sentándose en el sofá. Burbuja le dedico una breve mirada antes de regresar su atención.

—Sip. Idea de Bombón. Quizás no podamos ir a ver una película nueva a la plaza, pero tenemos suficientes acá.

Le contesto distraída la rubia.

—Y acá tenemos chocolate caliente.

Añadió Bombón entrando a la habitación con tres tazas, cada uno con sus colores correspondientes. Eso era algo que Bellota nunca se cansaría: Objetos de sus colores y que venían en tríos. No sabía muy bien por qué, pues ella estaba todo por expresarse de la forma en la que ella quisiera, pero realmente le gustaba. Tal vez era por qué desde pequeñas había sido así.

—¿El profesor no se nos une?

Preguntó Burbuja, recibiendo una taza.

—Está cansado, lo cache durmiéndose en su escritorio.

Dijo Bombón negando con la cabeza. Le entrego la taza verde a Bellota y se sentó a su lado.

—Ha estado trabajando mucho. ¿No te ha dicho sobre qué?

Preguntó Bellota, encerrando su taza entre sus manos. Bombón asintió, contándoles lo que el profesor le había dicho a ella. Eso era otra cosa, a pesar de que Bellota no era la más inteligente Bombón siempre trataba de hacer entender lo que hablaba, y aún si Bellota no sabía mucho sobre moda y animales, Burbuja hacia su mejor por hacer que Bellota no se sintiera afuera. Era fácil hablar con sus hermanas a pesar de lo diferentes que habían crecido a ser. Muy fácilmente su relación pudo haberse tornado a algo más como de negocios o incluso tóxica, en la que cada una peleaba por ser la más popular con la prensa. Pero no era así. Siempre, siempre intentaban incorporar las unas a las otras. Y claro, quizás era algo estupido de estar agradecida por que, después de todo eran familia, pero aún así Bellota no podía evitarlo.

—¡Okay! Voy a poner esta.

Dijo Burbuja, finalmente decidiendo y metiendo el disco, luego se volteó con una sonrisa y se desplomó al lado de Bombón.

—¿En serio?¿El zorro y el sabueso 2?

Aún si Bellota había dicho eso traía una sonrisa puesta por que, por supuesto que Burbuja iba a a escoger esa. Burbuja tenía una debilidad por las películas Disney de animales.

—Era esa o Bambi. No puedo creer que me haya hecho tener que decidir entre una de ellas.

Dijo Burbuja ganándose un bufido divertido de Bellota. Y quizas en algún punto en la película Bellota se haya visto aún más envuelta en la historia (¡como se atrevía Cooper a hacerle eso a Tod!) y entre refil y refil de chocolate caliente las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá.

Ahora, en algún punto ( en varios puntos, aún si fueran antes de esta historia) Bellota se había quejado de los hábitos de sus hermanas al dormir, pero para ser honestos Bellota tenía sus propios hábitos, uno de ellos siendo que era muy difícil que se fuera a dormir y muy fácil que se despertara. No sabía por qué, ni cuando había empezado (por que estaba segura que cuando tenía cinco dormía de maravilla) pero ahora eran raros los días en los que realmente tenía una buena noche. Era por ese pequeño trato, que abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido agudo y metálico. Estaba pegada a Bombón, su mejilla en el hombro de la pelirroja. Bellota achicó los ojos considerando si debería ir a checar que había sido ese sonido o si había sido su imaginación. Estaba bastante cómoda y calientita en su lugar- Espera, ¿caliente? ¿Con la reina de hielo a su lado?

Bellota frunció el ceño y bajo su vista, solo para empezar a asentir. Claro, alguien les había puesto una colcha. Bellota se acurruco aún más contra la mayor, pero volvió a escuchar otro sonido. Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver detrás de ella, luz tenue venia de la cocina. Bellota bostezo y se separó de sus hermanas, y pudo ver a Burbuja prácticamente babeando el otro hombro de Bombón quien por su parte apoyaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, con boca abierta.

"Tengo que tomarles una foto después" pensó Bellota divertida, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina cautelosamente.

No creía que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente estupido para intentar meterse en la casa de las chicas superpoderosas a robar, pero nunca era malo tener cuidado.

Bellota se relajó al ver quien era el que estaba haciendo el ruido.

—¿Profesor?

El profesor Utonio alzó la vista cuando percibió a Bellota entrar en la cocina y le dedico una sonrisa cansada.

—Bellota. Perdón, no quería levantarlas.

Dijo el hombre, agarrando una taza.

—No hay cuidado. ¿Es eso café?

Preguntó Bellota acercándose con el ceño fruncido. El profesor observó su taza antes de regresar su atención a Bellota y dejar un suspiro.

—Si, tengo que bajar al laboratorio. Estoy muy cerca.

Bellota frunció el ceño aún más, si eso es posible.

—Okay.

No quería actuar como una niña pequeña, preguntandole si realmente era necesario que se quedara todo el día y noche en su laboratorio. Se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Bellota.—Ella alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse con la mirada del profesor, empezando una conversación silenciosa que terminó con el profesor diciendo:—Ven, ayúdame a subir a tus hermanas a su habitación.

El profesor dejó su taza en una mesa. Bellota negó con la cabeza.

—Yo puedo subirlas. Ve al laboratorio.

Dijo Bellota, haciendo que el profesor alzara las cejas.

—¿Segura?

—Sip. No me dicen la mejor peleadora por nada.

Bellota alzó sus brazos y flexionó para probar su punto, sacando una sonrisa del profesor. Bellota se esperó a que el profesor saliera de la habitación, antes de dirigirse a donde estaban sus hermanas con un suspiro. Ahora que su sueño se había despejado, logró ver que era la manta que les había puesto el profesor: simulaba el edredón que tenían cuando eran pequeñas, azul de un lado, verde del otro y rosa en medio. Bellota sonrió, antes de apurarse en tomarles una foto, subir a sus hermanas y ella misma acostarse en su propia cama.

* * *

 **¿Continuidad? ¿Que es eso? No la conozco. Al menos no si impide que haga un capítulo como este xp**

 **¡Un Gracias a sukimamoe MisguidedGhost08 Guest y Mar-Chan21 por comentar!**

 **Sukimamoe: la forma en que quiero escribir a los rojos es bastante terca, así qué tal vez me tarde con su romance, pero me aseguraré de que valga la pena ;) ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: ¿puedes creer que nunca haya escuchado esa canción? Ahora necesito hacerlo jaja y si Butch a veces es tan molesto... aún si yo lo haya escrito así, jaja pero lo quiero.**

 **Guest: En algún punto se los regresare jajaja aún no, pero pronto ;) (o al menos eso espero)**

 **Mar-Chan21: jaja si se los tengo que regresar. Y la libreta al ser una agenda va a jugar un papel en los planes de Brick. Y definitivamente están metidos en grandes problemas, y por eso están en saltadilla. No daré mucho por temor a arruinar la trama, pero me alegra que se note que ellos no son los que tienen control.**

 **En el próximo capítulo finalmente una escena de accion, por que esta es una historia de las chicas superpoderosas después de todo.**


	11. Helado de lombriz

A Bellota le encantaba volar. Era sentir el viento en su cara, la adrenalina de ir rápido y la vista lo que hacían volar una de sus actividades favoritas.

Lo malo era cuando tenía que aterrizar, el pelo se le revolvía todo y tenía que tomarse unos minutos para acomodarse el pelo. No sabía como Bombón le hacía con el pelo suelto.

Era peor cuando tenía que aterrizar en la escuela.

A Bellota realmente no le gustaba la escuela. Era un infierno al cual todos sus amigos y ella habían sido enviados.

—Hola, chicas—Les saludó Robin, acercándose al trío de superhéroes.—No van a creer lo qué pasó el fin de semana.

Dijo ella. Bellota intento no rodar los ojos. Realmente no le importaba nada de los chismes de la escuela.

—Cuéntanos

Dijo Burbuja alegremente, enlazando su brazo con el de Robin.

—Alguien rompió la ventana de la oficina de maestros. Dicen que a lo mejor fue un club.

Les contó Robin, Bellota alzó una ceja.

—¿Que tiene eso de nuevo?

Preguntó.

—Déjame contar Bellota, aquí es donde se pone bueno-

Robin fue interrumpida por Burbuja, quien al ver a Boomer gritó su nombre y le dirigió un pequeño saludo con la mano. Bellota alzó sus dos cejas, para luego fruncir.

—¿Qué?

Preguntó Burbuja inocentemente, como si no acabara de saludar a uno de sus enemigos mortales. Bellota le dirigió una mirada a Bombón, ella tenían una mirada similar a la de Bellota.

—¿Acabas de saludar a Boomer? ¿Uno de los jocosos?

Preguntó Bellota, tratando de hacer que Burbuja se dará cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—bueno, si. No tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Burbuja frunció el ceño y se puso a jugar con una de sus coletas. Bombón apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de hablar.

—Burbuja. Hemos hablado de esto. No podemos confiarnos de ellos.

Razonó la pelirroja y Bellota solo señaló hacia Bombón asintiendo, en un gesto de "Estoy de acuerdo con ella"

—Si, lo se. Pero... no se, Boomer se ha mostrado bastante inofensivo. ¿Que pasa si no son tan malos como creemos que son?

Trato de defender Burbuja. Bellota pensó en su contraparte, en su detención con el. Y por una fracción de segundo penso "tal vez Burbuja tenga razón, tal vez sean un poco humanos" pero luego la media sonrisa del pelinegro apareció de la nada y Bellota inmediatamente se sintió irritada.

—No. —Dijo Bombón, a tiempo que Bellota cruzaba sus brazos.—Son villanos, Burbuja, y no solo eso, fueron creados por Mojo y El específicamente para hacer crímenes.

Dijo ella, posando una mano en el hombro de Burbuja, como para hacerla entender.

—Okay, pero no pueden negar que los tres están bastante buenos.

Dijo Robin, uniéndose al lado de Burbuja. Bombón y Bellota compartieron una mirada consternada.

—Robin, eres una rarita.

Dijo Bellota, ganándose un bufido divertido por parte de Robin.

—Yo y media escuela.

Dijo la morena y Bellota tenía sus propios planes de responderle pero la campana sonó, avisándole a los estudiantes que debían irse a su primera clase.

Ella y sus hermanas caminaron juntas, saludando a los que conocían, hasta que tuvieron que partir caminos para dirigirse a sus propios salones.

Los lunes a Bellota le tocaba civiles con la maestra Valeria por primera clase, lo cual le venia perfecto, por que generalmente usaba esa clase para recuperar un poco de sueño.

No es como si quisiera dormirse, era simplemente que la clase era súper aburrida y Bellota ya se sabía la formula que usaba la maestra para dar clase: Siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y les decía que sacaran sus libros, para que luego se fuera en su propia tangente sobre el tema que inevitablemente terminaría con una anecdota incómoda de su ex-esposo. En serio, por tanto tiempo que la maestra Valeria se pasaba diciendo que lo había perdonado, su insistencia en contar historias de lo malo que fue, realmente hacía a todos creer que aún no lo había hecho.

Bellota se dejó desplomar en su pupitre, para ser recordada del dolor de cabeza con el que tenía que lidiar. No sabía por qué la maestra lo había puesto atras de ella. Entre menos tuviera que interactuar con Butch, mejor.

Sin embargo, el cielo estaba contra ella, por qué tan pronto como entró la maestra Valeria, ella empezó a hablar del proyecto y Bellota soltó una maldicion al escuchar con quien le habían puesto. A regañadientes movió su asiento para que diera hacia Butch, para empezar a hablar sobre el proyecto.

—Okay, saca tu libro.

Le ordeno Bellota, por que sabía que a menos de que ella tomara las riendas nunca empezarían con nada.

—No tengo.—Dijo su contraparte y Bellota rodó los ojos por que, por supuesto que no tenía.—Además tampoco es como si lo vaya a necesitar ya.

Bellota frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. ¿A que se refería Butch? Bellota no le preguntó, (a pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber) por que de todas formas seguro y le respondía con una pendejada. Bellota puso su libro entre su pupitre y el de el.

—Ni creas que voy a dejar que te zafes de hacer trabajo.

Le dijo Bellota ante la mirada inquisitiva de Butch, quien soltó un bufido.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, nena. Yo por mi parte no planeo poner ningún esfuerzo.—Butch continuó al ver la mirada seca que recibió—¿Que? Me dijiste que no te llamara Gatita

Dijo inocentemente. Bellota sabía que lo había hecho con toda la intención del mundo y no sabía cuál apodo era peor.

Ella suspiro.

—Mira, solo hagamos el proyecto de este tema aquí.

Dijo, tratando de no reaccionar, pero rayos era difícil. ¿En donde había quedado el jocoso que era más accesible? En detención, suponía ella.

—¿"Funciónes gubernamentales"? Eso suena súper aburrido.

Dijo Butch haciendo una mueca.

—Si, bueno, todo en esta clase es aburrido.

Butch soltó un bufido de burla.

—Y que lo digas. 5 minutos y supe que la maestra era uno de esos súper ñoños.

Bellota, a pesar de si misma, sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su contraparte.

—Y eso que no has estado en una de sus clases usuales. Una vez nos puso a todos a cantar una canción sobre simpatía mientras ella tocaba guitarra.

Le contó en un susurro Bellota, lo último que necesitaba eran más días en detención.

Butch alzó las cejas, y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—No me jodas.

—Estoy siendo completamente honesta. Y luego estuvo esa vez cuando...

Bellota fue interrumpida a media oración, el suelo sacudiendo debajo de ellos y una alarma empezando a sonar agudamente. Bellota odiaba esa alarma.

—Oh por Dios. Chicos, manténganse calmados hemos tenido simulacros sobre esto.

Empezó a parlotear la maestra.

—ajá, ¿cuando?

Butch trato de hacer que Bellota terminara de contarle la historia, impasible ante el pánico de los demás. Bellota lo ignoro a favor de pararse de su asiento.

—No es un terremoto.—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.—¡Cálmense todos! ¡Salgan del edificio a la zona designada!

Ladro Bellota, tratando de calmar a los estudiantes. La cara de la maestra se iluminó al ver a Bellota.

—Si-¡Si! ¡Ya la escucharon! ¡Las chicas superpoderosas van a lidiar con el problema! ¡Salgan todos!

Intento la maestra, mientras Bellota ya hacía para salir volando.

—Espera un minuto, ¿no estarás planeando dejarme a mi a hacer toda la tarea?

Preguntó Butch, por que si había alguien que no supiera reconocer peligro, por supuesto que sería el. Bellota se pinchó el puente de la nariz.

—Sal del edificio, Butch.

Le dijo antes de salir volando. Se encontró a medio camino con sus hermanas y se unió para hacer la típica formación, tres estelas volando como una sola línea. Cuando llegaron a saltadilla, se encontraron con algo muy parecido a una lombriz, solo que el monstruo era mucho, mucho más grande. Tenía varios ojos rojos y brillantes y tenía varios dientes afilados. El trío de superhéroes se detuvo a buena distancia y juntas soltaron rayos lasers de sus ojos, causando que el monstruo soltara un sonido de dolor.

Bellota no se estuvo mucho tiempo con los rayos láser, sin embargo, optando por usar sus puños. Burbuja también cambio de estrategia, soltando un grito sonico hacia el monstruo. Bellota se tapo los oídos y le hecho una mirada fea a Burbuja.

—¡La próxima vez avisa!

Le grito Bellota a Burbuja, para recibir una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¡Espera! ¿Que está haciendo?

Dijo Burbuja apuntando a cómo el monstruo se doblaba, su cabeza viendo al concreto-

—¡a quien le importa! Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Dijo Bellota empezando a lanzar bolas de luz de sus manos. Y el monstruo desapareció bajo tierra. Bombón soltó una maldicion.

—¡Chicas! Eso debió de haber sido lo que activó las alarmas de sismo.

Dedujo la pelirroja.

—¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Se quejó Bellota, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo. Bombón empezó a morderse el labio.

—Okay, Burbuja ve si puedes hacer que salga. Háblale o haz que los animales guíen al monstruo afuera.—Burbuja asintió, bajando hacia saltadilla para hablar con los animales—Bellota, cuando salga intenta distraerlo, evita que se vuelva a esconder. Voy a usar mi hielo.

Ordenó Bombón.

—¡Chicas! Los topos van a hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo, pero el monstruo ya va por el centro.

Aviso Burbuja, efectivamente haciendo que sus hermanas salieran disparadas hacia el centro de saltadilla.

—¡Prepárate Bellota!

Grito Bombón para hacerse oír a pesar del viento. Mientras que Bombón se detuvo para preparase para soltar su aliento de hielo, Bellota continuó volando, tratando de buscar donde iba a salir el monstruo.

Por un minuto todo estuvo en silencio.

Y luego el monstruo salió a la superficie, haciendo que tierra y cemento volaran. Bellota se protegió con los brazos y cerró los ojos: no importa cuantos superpoderes tuviera y que tan rápido sanara, no era inmune al polvo en los ojos.

Se recuperó rápido y fue tras el monstruo, tratando su mejor de no atacarle para que no se volviera a meter.

La cortesía de Bellota no le importó nada al monstruo, sin embargo, lo cual era bastante rudo de su parte. El monstruo volvió a intentar meterse.

—Oh, No. No lo vas a hacer.

Dijo Bellota apurándose en cargar al monstruo lejos de la tierra. Era pesado y viscoso y Bellota, aún si no se asqueaba fácilmente, esperaba nunca tener que pasar otra vez por una situación como con la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—¡Cuando quieras Bombón! ¡Tengo todo el día!

Dijo Bellota sarcásticamente, fue entonces que la helada sensación recorrió saltadilla. Bellota sintió aire fresco pasar por sus lados, el Monstruo siendo una barrera contra el verdadero poder del aliento de hielo de Bombón.

Cuando Bellota dejó ir al monstruo, este no era más que una paleta de hielo. Bombón paso una mano por su boca.

—Ese poder es demasiado.—Dijo Bombón después de un sonido de queja.—Deberíamos deshacernos de él, por si es capaz de excavar a través del hielo.

—¿Tu crees?

Bellota observó al monstruo, una mano en la cintura. Burbuja escogió ese momento para unirseles, cargando un topo en sus brazos.

—¿Que pasó?

Dijo ella.

—Hay que mover al monstruo a otra parte.

Explicó Bombón. Burbuja asintio.

—Este es Tom, por cierto. Dice que es tu fan Bombón.

Burbuja les presentó al topo.

—Um.. dile que es un placer conocerle. Ahora ve a dejar a... Tom. Hay que cargar a la lombriz esa.

Dijo Bombón. Las tres bajaron a saltadilla, Bellota con el pelo hecho un nido y una vez Burbuja se despidió de Tom las tres cargaron al monstruo y lo soltaron en el mar, para luego regresar a saltadilla.

Tan pronto como tocaron piso, fueron recibidas por algunos alumnos y maestros. Bellota frunció un poco, mirando detrás de ella para asegurarse de que la prensa no viniera.

—Gracias, Chicos. Como pueden ver nos hemos encargado del peligro, así que pueden regresar a sus actividades.

Dijo Bombón ante los alagos de los demás, y, con la multitud dispersándose, el trío de superhéroes avanzaron hacia sus clases.

Lo cual le venia genial a Bellota por que lo ultimo que quería era lidiar con los reporteros. O al menos le venia bien hasta que el sonido de una campana le recordó que estaba en la escuela y que realmente no le gustaba la siguiente clase.

Español.

Bellota soltó un gruñido de queja, pero no dejó de caminar hasta que entró al aula y se sentó en su pupitre, dejando que su frente tocara la mesa.

Es que español era... bueno, innecesario. Bellota no entendía para que tenia que aprender algo que ya sabía hacer. No tenía mucho sentido y tampoco entendía como a Bombón le fascinaba la clase. En especial con el maestro Billy Wilde, la persona más dramática en todo el universo. O bueno, estaba entre el maestro y su contraparte. Hablando de el...

Bellota frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza para buscar a la molestia humana. El había escogido el pupitre al lado de ella para poder molestarla, así que si estaba vacío era muy probable que aún no había llegado.

" _¿Y si se fue a hacer problemas?"_

Bellota gruño ante su pensamiento. Por supuesto que fue a hacer problemas, ¿había otra cosa que supiera hacer?

Bellota debatió si debería ir a buscarlo, por que al final del día se lo habían encargado a ella, o si debería quedarse en su lugar y no hacer nada, solo por el motivo de que ya estaba sentada y no quería pasar mucho tiempo con el. Bellota frunció el ceño, pues no sabía muy bien por qué era eso. Si pasaba más tiempo con el, le beneficiaría a ella en el que podría descubrir que plan tenían y además, tampoco era como si Butch fuera imposible. Ah. Okay, si tal vez era ¿Miedo? No, eso no era posible-

El sonido de alguien sentándose en el pupitre de al lado suyo la saco de su monólogo interno, y al ver quién era, Bellota frunció aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía Butch a interrumpir sus pensamientos? ¡El descaro! Y ahora que había perdido el tema ya no se acordaba ni siquiera de que era lo que estaba pensando. El muy bastardo. Pero bueno, al menos ya no tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Bellota le dedico una mirada fea, sin embargo, por qué ella era rencorosa. Butch le ignoro por completo, sentado en su asiento y viendo hacia la nada con enojo.

O bueno, Había un pizarrón, pero Bellota estaba segura de que no estaba viendo la superficie verde. No realmente.

Esa había sido la misma mirada que había tenido cuando entró a detención el otro día: Pérdida, si no pensativa. La única diferencia de entonces era que Butch ahora traía papitas, aún si no se las estaba comiendo.

 _"Rarito."_

Pensó Bellota dejándolo ser. Al menos no le molestaría el resto de la clase.

* * *

 **Este capítulo realmente fue algo difícil de empezar (por no hablar de la parte de la pelea) pero bueno, me gustó como salió.**

 **¡un gracias a sukimamoe por comentar!**

 **sukimamoe: sip! Realmente quería escribir como pasan sus días juntas**

 **En el próximo capítulo...los fanclubs empiezan.**


	12. El esclavo de Bellota

Bellota se había equivocado. Tan pronto como entró el maestro, Butch se puso a molestarla a más no poder ganándose tres advertencias y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Bellota se ganara una. Y eso solo fue en español, no quería ni hablar de las otras dos clases que habían seguido.

No es necesario decirlo, pero tan pronto como tocaron la campana Bellota salió del salón con cara de pocos amigos. Solo había una cosa que la ponía aún más de mal humor ante todo esto: Durante las clases habían tenido una que otra conversación civil. Y también había cambiado de molestarla hasta el punto en que quería darle en la cabeza con un autobús escolar varias veces con brutalidad, y se había vuelto más bien molesto lo suficiente para que nada más rodara los ojos y si acaso considerara pegarle con un casillero. En otras palabras había dejado de ser irritante considerablemente, y eso era, para ser completamente honestos, bastante irritante.

Incluso Bellota había llegado a considerar que con otras circunstancias y en algún punto en esta vida pudieran haber sido... sido... sido amigos. Rayos, esas palabra le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Okay, no la palabra "amigos" en si, es más, Bellota haría lo que fuera por sus amigas y amigos, así como les quería mas que nada en este mundo. Era más bien la idea de que ella y Butch pudieran ser amigos lo que le incomodaba. Por qué el habia sido su peor enemigo, es su peor enemigo. No tenía sentido que en algún punto dejaran de serlo. No quería que tuviera sentido que dejaran de serlo.

Además, ella todavía se sentía rencorosa de que Butch hubiera causado que la dejaran fuera del club de fútbol. Bellota pisoteó aún más fuerte el pasillo por el que caminaba, odiando a todo el mundo.

—Y entonces le dije a Linda que- ¡Oh! Hola Bellota.

Saludo Ann, una chica con lentes en el club de debate con Bombón. Bellota no recordaba perfectamente como es que había terminado en su grupo de amigos, pero le caía bien, así que no se quejaba.

—¿Por que esa cara? ¿Otra vez Butch?

Preguntó Burbuja en tono preocupado, un brazo enlazado con el de Ann. Bellota le dedico un gruñido por respuesta, avanzando hacia la línea de la cafetería.

—¿Donde está Bombón, de todas formas?

Dijo Bellota al aire al no ver a la mayor.

—Está rectificando algo con su maestra de mate. Al parecer saco un 8 en su tarea.

Explicó Mary, la única en el grupo que compartía esa clase. Robin frunció el ceño.

—¿un ocho? Esa es una buena calificación en mi libro.

Dijo ella y Mary se encogió de hombros.

—La hubieras visto. Casi le da un infartó.

Les contó y Bellota hizo una mueca por que ya conocía a Bombón y sabía que Mary no estaba jugando. Bombón tenía un problema con mantener siempre notas impecables, le eran lo más importante y entre las tres hermanas les gustaba decir que una calificación una décima abajo del 10 era la criptonita de Bombón.

—¡oh! Acabo de acordarme, ¿Robin me guardas mi lugar en la fila?

Dijo Burbuja entre la conversación del grupito que habían formado. Bellota se volteó a ver a Burbuja en forma de pregunta.

—¿Por que, a donde vas?

Preguntó Robin asintiendo, para darle a entender a Burbuja que si le iba a guardar el espacio.

—Quiero checar algo sobre el proyecto de civiles con Boomer antes de que se me olvide.

Explicó Burbuja dándose la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso Julie, una pelinegra, le detuvo.

—¿Vas a ir con Boomer? ¿Puedo venir?

Pregunto ella y aqui fue donde Bellota frunció el ceño, por que el proyecto había sido en parejas, no tríos. Burbuja también le dedico una breve mirada, una ceja alzada que hizo que Julie se ruborizara.

—¡yo también quiero ir!

Dijo Mary imitando a Julie, aunque como con ella sus mejillas siempre estaban rojas Bellota no estaba segura si ella también estaba ruborizada.

—¿Okay? ¡Vamos!

Dijo Burbuja encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta. La rubia enlazó sus brazos con los de sus amigas y les dedico una sonrisa a cada una, empezando a platicar.

Bellota muy bien podría escuchar de que habían empezado a hablar, después de todo tenía súper oído, pero no lo hizo por que a) no le importaba mucho, b) respetaba la privacidad de su hermanita y c) estaba más ocupada con su almuerzo.

—Que raritas.

Comentó Bellota, sin embargo. Robin, que la había escuchado asintió.

—Si. Es decir, entiendo que piensen que sea atractivo, pero si somos honestas los otros dos están mucho mejor.

Dijo Robin, Bellota frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Fue lo único que pudo decir, Robin hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Los jocosos, mujer. Dime que si tuvieras que escoger a uno de ellos no escogieras a Brick, con su personalidad callada y misteriosa.

Explicó la morena y Bellota solo hizo una cara. ¿Que clase de conversación era esa? Si tuviera que escoger un jocoso no escogería ninguno, por un pequeño detalle: eran los Jocosos.

—Robin, ¿de que estás hablando?—Bellota empezaba a asentir ante las palabras de Ann, solo para hacer una cara cuando la de lentes continuó—Es obvio que el mejor sería Butch, ¿ya visto esos músculos?

Okay, era oficial las chicas en la escuela habían perdido la cabeza.

—¿De que carajos están hablando? Son ex-criminales, ¿recuerdan?

Reprendió Bellota. Ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

—Tienes que admitir que ese récord criminal los hace aún más calientes.

Murmulló Ann y Bellota se pegó una palmada en la cara. Bombón se les unió mas tarde y Bellota le dedico una breve y preocupada mirada, pues no se veia tan imperturbable como solía hacerlo. Lo escondía bien, por que era Bombón, la lider de las chicas superpoderosas, inmovible como una piedra. Pero no engañaba a Bellota, aún si la pelirroja había dicho que todo había sido solucionado y que fue nada más un error de la profesora con un aire de indiferencia. Bellota la conocía y veía un pequeño temblor en su mano. Tampoco engañaba a Burbuja, quien había regresado un poco después, que le dedico una mirada preocupada.

Ninguna de ellas entendería por qué a Bombón le importaba tanto, o al menos era así para Bellota, pero aún así la pelinegra intentó aliviarla pidiéndole que le ayudara con su tarea de historia.

Uno creería, considerando lo mierdero que había sido su mañana, que las cosas se tornarían mejor. Uno creería. Pero no, las chicas superpoderosas tuvieron que salir otras tres veces más, dos en las cuales tuvieron que detener robos y otra en la cual nada más fueron llamadas para abrir un frasco de pepinillos. Y aunque haya pasado todo eso, la escuela aún no terminaba.

En serio, ¿Qué les costaba a los villanos posponer sus planes maestros a un tiempo más accesible y conveniente? Como a la hora de matemáticas, la cual Bellota tuvo que sufrir hasta que tocó la campana.

Eso no acaba ahí, sin embargo. De mala manera Bellota se acercó al pupitre de Butch.

—Vamos.

Fue lo único que dijo ella, sin explicaciones ni nada. Parte de eso era por qué si Bellota le decía a su idiota contraparte que iban a la biblioteca de la escuela a trabajar en el proyecto entonces seguro y Butch no la acompañaba. La otra parte era por qué no le importaba tenerle que explicar algo.

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra.

Le ladro Bellota a Butch cuando vio de reojo que el chico abría la boca. El inmediatamente la cerró y la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, alguien está de mal humor.

—Butch. No empieces

La jaqueca humana sonrió para acto seguido jalarle levemente el pelo.

—Butch.

Advirtió, Bellota llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿hay algún problema-?

—No te atrevas.

Bellota lo interrumpió, sabiendo muy bien lo que venía.

—¿-Gatita?

Bellota soltó un grito frustrado y se giró a asestar un puño en la estupido cara de su contraparte quien por su parte está a riéndose como si acabara de escuchar la broma más graciosa del universo.

Hablando de universos, había un Dios o algo que Bellota juraba prefería a Butch. No había otra explicación al por qué siempre la interrumpían justo cuando le iba a pegar.

"Inhalos profundos, Bellota. Inhalos profundos."

Se dijo a si misma para que toda su frustración no reventara en la pobre alma que la había empujado persiguiendo una pelota (aún si esta se lo mereciera... un poco...). Butch solo se rió más y tomo todo en su ser en no iniciar una pelea con el.

"El proyecto, Bellota. Acuérdate del proyecto de civiles"

Se dijo a sí misma. Eso no evitó que le enviara una mirada fea al pelinegro, quien alzó las manos.

—Oye, tranquila. Lastimar a mi hermoso ser sería una tragedia para la humanidad

Le dijo Butch y Bellota soltó un gruñido dándose la vuelta.

—¿Como es eso, por cierto? ¿Que yo aún no tenga poderes y tu si?

Preguntó Butch, ambos empezando a caminar.

—No te incumbe.

Respondió Bellota, primero muerta le daba información sobre si misma. Butch frunció el ceño.

—¿Supingo que tampoco me incumbe a donde me estás llevando, entonces?

—Vaya, la cosa aprende rápido. —Bellota respondió sarcásticamente solo para arrepentirse un minuto después. Ella suspiro.—Perdón. Vamos a la Biblioteca.

Bellota paso una mano por su cabello y dedicándole una pequeña mirada a Butch. El mantenía su mueca.

—Extraña forma de disculparse, llevándome a la Biblioteca.

Dijo Butch, era obvio que Bellota le había contagiado su mal humor. Bellota quería decir algo como: "si, me pase un poco, pero aún así tenemos que hacer el trabajo."

—No vamos a la biblioteca a que me disculpe animal, vamos a hacer lo de civiles, ¿recuerdas?

Oops. Era claro que Bellota no era buena con las palabras. Butch bufó.

—Primero me maltratas y luego haces que trabaje, eres sadica.

Dijo el haciendo que Bellota rodara los ojos.

—Claro, por que todo el mundo sabe que agarrar un libro y copiar lo que está escrito en una cartulina es un trabajo agotante.

De reojo, Bellota veía una media sonrisa volver a crecer en el rostro del jocoso

—Precisamente, gatita.

Bellota bufó divertida.

—No seas un bebe. Estamos haciendo esto por las calificaciones.

Butch hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Bellota.

—Esa es la peor paga del mundo entero. Como esclavo me traes.

Se quejó Butch.

—Ya, ahorita te compro algo de la máquina.

Dijo Bellota, sacando su monedero de su bolsillo y rodando los ojos. Una parte de su oferta era para que se callara y la otra por que realmente se sentía mal por haberle atacado verbalmente sin ningún verdadero motivo.

Mas tarde se preguntaría porque había estado tan fácil de irritar, se reprimiría por llevarse bien con Butch, por que no era la primera vez que un villano fingía ser su amigo para llegar a ella y sus hermanas. Mas tarde se prometería que protegería a sus hermanas de lo que sea que estén tramando los jocosos, un brillo de determinacion en sus ojos.

Pero por ahora tenía que sobrevivir al pelinegro a su lado, y bueno, si ella escondía una sonrisa u otra... no había nadie que se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **El profesor de mate que adora a Butch es un Dios: confirmed. Hablando de favoritos ¿Cuál es su jocoso favorito?**

 **¡Un Gracias a Guest y MisguidedGhost08 por comentar!**

 **guest: jaja si ya se el verdadero crimen aquí es que no se comió las papitas jaja**

 **MisguidedGhost08: Gracias! Realmente no sabía si estaba bien o no. Y si, el sentimiento de que se lleven bien por accidente es algo que quería lograr y ahhh me alegra mucho que tenga se sienta que son adolescentes Jaja tu eslogan jaja (Ya quisiera yo que me salieran tragedias tan bien como a ti jaja)**

 **En el próximo capítulo Bombón recibe una petición de su club de debate**


	13. La rutina de Bombón

Bombón estaba sentada en un pupitre, arreglando sus cartas. Todavía estaba un poco agitada por el error de la maestra, no importa cuanto sabía que había sido un error o que un ocho era relativamente una buena marca no podía quitarse aquel sentimiento de mortificación.

Y ella entendía, sabía muy bien que estaba siendo sobre dramática, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. No, eso sería mucho más preferible. Después de todo, Bombón había sido creada para ser perfecta, y sus calificaciones no podían ser mucho menos.

El club de debate había ayudado, sin embargo, a aclarar su mente.

—Muy bien, chicos. Con esto finalizamos el club. Acuérdense de practicar. En especial Elmer, tus puntos son buenos pero necesitas trabajar con tu oratoria.

Dijo Bombón alzándose de su asiento y dándole una breve mirada al chico a su lado. Una vez Elmer asintió, Bombón se volvió a meter sus cosas en su mochila y... bueno luego escuchó lo que estaban susurrando las demás chicas en el grupo.

—Okay pero si somos honestas, Brick es el más cool de todos.

—Te entiendo completamente, Brick tiene ese aura misteriosa.

—Esperen un minuto. ¿De que están hablando?

Bombón termino interrumpiendo la conversación. ¿Chicas creyendo que ese... ese patan era atractivo? Tenía que estar imaginándoselo. Por qué a pesar de que tenía buena cara su personalidad era agraviante.

—Um... Tan solo de los chicos más atractivos en la escuela.

Contestó Jenny, una chica chaparra y con pecas

—Eres tan afortunada de tener todas tus clases con Brick.

Continuó Emily, la que ayudaba a Bombón a controlar las sesiones de club, con voz soñadora. Si Bombón no estuviera estupefacta, soltaría un bufido amargo. ¿Afortunada? ¿Ella? No. Estar en la misma habitación con ese malnacido era, de seguro, una nueva forma de tortura. El chico ni siquiera hablaba, lo único que hacía era rodar los ojos y bufar en despreció, brazos cruzados como si el fuera la gran cosa. Incluso se rehusaba a cooperar cuando por algún milagro uno de los maestros creia que era buena idea ponerlos a los dos en un trabajo, teniendo que hacer todo el trabajo ella.

No, Bombón no era afortunada.

—¡Oh! Bombón, ¿Por que no le invitas a unirse al club?

Preguntó Emily, apoyándose En el hombro de Jenny con una sonrisa. Bombón abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Invitar al jocoso? ¿A su segundo santuario en la escuela?

—No.—La respuesta salió de sus labios rápidamente—Brick, es bastante capaz de tomar sus propias deciciones. Ya hubiera aplicado al club si quisiera.

Mientras hablaba, Bombón termino de meter sus cosas en su mochila.

—Augh, ¡Vamos, Bombón! Danos algo a nosotras plebeyas.

Dijo Jenny, parcialmente bromeando y sacando una sonrisa de Bombón.

—Hasta estamos dispuestas a pagarte. Vamos, Bombón, convéncelo de que se una.

Emily se apego al brazo de Bombón, sacándole un suspiro.

—¿Por que no le van a preguntar ustedes?

Les preguntó Bombón, poniéndose la mochila. No sabía muy bien como seguir con esa conversación sin dejar que su animosidad hacia el chico saliera a la luz. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron.

Bombón pensó que ese sería el final, que le harían caso. Pensó que aún si Brick les decía a ellas que si, siempre podía denegar la forma si no la encontraba apta. Pero de nuevo, eso pensaba ella y se olvidó de que eran miembros del club de debate. Por supuesto que tendrían más que decir con tal de no perder el argumento.

—¡Porque entonces hay una posibilidad de que diga que no!

—Ningún chico te dice que no a ti, eres nuestra única oportunidad.

Contestaron ellas, y Bombón lo pensó un minuto, en otra ocasión, el plan que tenían ellas hubiera sido bastante bueno, pero no habían contado en una pequeña, diminuta cosita. El la odiaba a ella y ella lo odiaba a él.

—Lo voy a pensar.

Dijo Bombón, a pesar de que la idea ya había sido completamente descartada. Para ser honestos, el primer día Bombón había sido un poco parcial hacia los chicos. Sabía que tenían que mantener su guardia alta, pero tampoco es como si no iba a dejar que tuvieran su educacion. Bombón les hubiera dado una oportunidad si demostraban que se la merecían pero luego llego Brick, siendo su insufrible ser y bueno... los dos lideres terminaron odiándose.

No podía evitar aquel presentimiento de que se traía algo en manos, algo qué terminaría lastimando a alguien. Tal vez el presentimiento tenía que ver con que se lo había encontrado en la biblioteca de saltadilla un par de veces y ¿Para que estaría ahí un jocoso arrogante? Para nada bueno, se imaginaba Bombón.

Pero eso no era relevante en el presente. Bombón estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarle más atención al asunto. Primero, como líder del club de debate tenía que mantener la bitácora y asegurarse de hablar con el maestro a cargo de posibles competencias y recursos que necesitaban o podían venir útiles, luego como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía que buscar y aprobar actividades para que la escuela no fuera tan aburrida para los demás estudiantes y a demás el director la había dejado a cargo del baile de primavera que se avecinaba. Luego le había prometido tutorear a unos amigos, algo que nada más terminaba con una Bombón un poco exasperada por que habían repasado una expresión algebraica más de 5 veces, por no contar qué como superpoderosa tenía que salvar el día tantas veces como fueran necesarias. Para cuando Bombón llegaba a su cuarto, se sentaba en su escritorio y dejaba caer la cabeza pesadamente en su escritorio, deseando que ese fuera el fin de su estricta agenda, pero no, todavía tenía que hacer la tarea.

Pero eso podía esperar un poco.

El mayor placer que Bombón se daba estaba en pasarse horas en el baño, con la tina llena hasta el tope y sales aromáticas que Burbuja le había regalado. Solo salía de la tina cuando sus dedos se empezaban a arrugar. El otro placer de su vida era la secadora, por que era calientita y era prácticamente su mejor amiga, cuidando del pelo de Bombón por años.

Y era entonces que tenía que salir de su templo (el baño) y la realidad de que tenía que ser Bombón, líder de las chicas superpoderosas, mujer más lista en saltadilla y no Bombón, una adolescente cualquiera.

Era tiempo para hacer su tarea, bajo la luz anaranjada de su lámpara de mesa y con sus hermanas que habían llegado con dudas en algún punto y se esparcían en la cama de Bombón con libros, libretas y lápices.

* * *

 **No se por que me fue tan difícil empezar con Bombón, a pesar de que siento que su carácter se parece al mío. Muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado las últimas dos semanas.**

 **¡Un Gracias a pamelagarcia2510 y a MisguidedGhost08 por comentar!**

 **pamelagarcia2510: Boomer es un amor. Gracias!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: si! Jajaja claro que te he leído! La de we are broken es una de mis favoritas. Me encanta escribir a los verdes, por algún motivo escribir sus interacciones me sale más natural que las otras parejas**

 **En el próximo capítulo finalmente una interacción entre los dos lideres.**


	14. Pesadilla de una noche de Verano

Bombón siempre era la primera en levantarse, era la que preparaba el café (o la bebida sagrada en la casa utonio) y despertaba a sus otras dos hermanas. Sin embargo, Bombón nunca cocinaba, más que nada por que todos creían que su comida era mala. No era cierto, simplemente era... okay, bien. Bombón no era la mejor cocinera, sus talentos yacían en otras partes, como mantener a sus hermanas a tiempo y apresurarlas para llegar a la escuela temprano.

Dejo que su largo pelo naranja callera contra su espalda al aterrizar, y saludó a su grupo de amigas que las estaban esperando. Burbuja se puso a hablar con Jenny y Julie de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha Bree, una porrista popular, mientras que Bellota y Robin comentaban del partido por venir. Bombón, por su parte, caminaba en silencio, más que nada escuchando a Mary hablar.

Así empezaba sus días en la escuela, siendo la niña perfecta, la que todos aspiraban a ser. Entregando siempre su tarea y manteniendo sus utensilios limpios y prístinos. Solo había una cosa que había cambiado recientemente, y esa era el hecho de que se encontraba mandando miradas feas y rodando ojos más frecuentemente, pero esa no era su culpa, no señor.

Era culpa del gruñón en todas sus clases. En serio, no sabía que hacía el ahí, además de que seguro y el director lo había puesto en sus clases para que Bombón le pudiera hechar un ojo.

Brick se empezaba a acabar la paciencia de Bombón, negando con la cabeza constantemente y bufando sardonicamente.

Poner a Bombón de mal humor era su único talento, juraba ella mientras leía el libro que les habían asignado.

Ella no lo había querido así, por supuesto. Cuando había iniciado la clase de español y el profesor había mencionado que iban a tener que responder unas preguntas en parejas Bombón había ido agarrada del brazo con Mary, pero el profesor le había dado una mirada de disculpa y: "me preocupa que nadie quiera sentarse con Brick, Bombón tu eres la numero uno de la clase y una superpoderosa, podrías trabajar con el?" Había dicho el profesor y Bombón, tragándose las ganas de reclamar por que al final del día le encantaba complacer, asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó con Mary para irse a sentar con el insufrible.

Lo único que el le dedico fue una mirada fea mientras ella se hechaba el pelo hacia atrás. Bombón no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado en silencio, y no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que releer "sueño de una noche de verano" por Shakespeare, pero empezaba a sacarla de quicio el hecho de que ni siquiera habían empezado.

Bombón decidió agarrar la hoja con el ejercicio, pensando qué tal vez si ella daba el primer paso al menos podrían tener una conversación civil.

—veamos, '¿que puedes inferir del título al leerlo?'

Bombón leyó la primera pregunta en voz alta, y espero pacientemente a que Brick le respondiera.

Nada.

—Bueno, lo más obvio sería la escena en lo que sucede todo esto, al inicio me hace pensar que se va a tratar de una historia de romance. ¿Tu que opinas?

Continuó ella ante el silencio. Brick a penas y le dirigió una mirada, descaradamente ignorándola.

—Bien, voy a escribir eso—Continuó Bombón.— 'La primera escena sucede en el palacio, ¿que nos dice la escena sobre el carácter de Egeo?'

Una vez más, se encontró con silencio. Bombón apostaba a que Brick ni siquiera se había molestado en leer el libro. No, por supuesto que no, seguro el se pensaba demasiado bueno para disfrutar una buena lectura.

—Voy a poner 'un carácter necio' pues creo que debería escuchar un poco más a Hermia, aún si no deja que se case con Lisandro, que retire la propuesta de que se case con Demetrio. Bien, siguiente pregunta '¿que puedes inferir de lo que piensa Egeo de los demás personajes?"

Bombón puso una mano contra su barbilla.

—el más fácil sería la animosidad contra Lisandro, se puede ver-

—Realmente te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿no es así?

Brick le interrumpió, dejando a Bombón estupefacta por un segundo, seguido de indignacion, el descaro de ese- ese- ¡ese rufián!

—¿disculpa?

Bombón puso la hoja con los ejercicios en la mesa.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrada a que tu séquito de idiotas sin cerebro nunca te lo había mencionado.

Dijo Brick, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bombón frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Luego soltó un suspiro. _"Aquí no, Bombón. No empieces una pelea sobre nada."_ Pensó para si misma.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Preguntó ella, determinada a ser civil... aún si la pregunta había salido más brusca de lo que ella había planeado.

—¿Mi problema? ¿Disculpa, acaso quieres que seamos amigos después de lo que tú y tus hermanas hicieron?

Bombón solto una risa incrédula.

—¿Nosotras? Refréscame la memoria, por favor.

—Nos hicieron explotar, cabeza hueca. Nunca olvidas la cara de quien te mato.

Bombón frunció el ceño tratando de recordar cuando fue eso... tenían cinco años, y oh. Oh, si, es cierto. Los besaron en las mejillas y explotaron. Pero eso fue hace que? 9 años? Rayos, Brick era reconroso.

—¿Y que quieres que me disculpe? Lo siento, pero no es como si nos hubieran dejado mucha opción.

Dijo Bombón, estas palabras, sin embargo, solo parecieron encabritarlo mas.

—Claro, Cuando las cosas van mal hagan que exploten. Increíble plan Bombón, seguro por eso te dicen la más inteligente.

Su tono derramaba sarcasmo, y a Bombón no le gustó para nada.

—No, espera un minuto. Si no mal recuerdo ustedes estaban destruyendo toda la ciudad y no planeaban parar, deja de actuar como si fueran inocentes.

—¡Éramos niños!

La voz de Brick nunca se alzó lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás y considerando la tensa situación en la que estaban Bombón estaba sorprendida.

—¡No, no lo éramos! Éramos súper humanos. Nuestras acciones cuentan mucho más que la de alguien normal.

Bombón azoto las manos contra su pupitre, y esto fue lo que hizo que el salón callara en silencio.

—Y, para ser honestos, Brick—La voz de Bombón tenía un veneno poco característico de ella, haciendo que un rescalofrio corriera por los demás alumnos—Si tuviera que volver a decidir entre superhumanos y saltadilla, la volvería a tomar y ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces.

Las palabras retumbaron en el silencio, ojos rojos llenos de odio puros clavados en los rosas de ella.

Y entonces el timbre sonó, pero en lugar de alumnos saliendo desesperados de la clase a los pasillos a reunirse con sus amigos, todos se quedaron esperando a que uno de los dos diera el primero paso.

Fue Bombón la que lo hizo, cerrando sus libros.

—Si te interesa nuestro grado te esperare en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Dijo ella, mientras se paraba de su pupitre y, pasándose una mano por el pelo para acomodarlo salió del salón.

* * *

 **Bombón es demasiado orgullos y Brick es un rencoroso de mierda :v**

 **¡Un Gracias a MisguidedGhost08 por comentar!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: Jaja si, lo malo es que me daba penita comentar ya para la próxima :v Y la dinámica entre los verdes además es tan divertida aún si es una relación o no. Gracias!**

 **En el próximo capítulo el profesor finalmente aparece apropiadamente.**


	15. Chocolate caliente

Después del incidente en la clase de español, rumores recorrieron por los pasillos de la escuela, Mary corriendo para alcanzar a Bombón y preguntarle qué había pasado.

Bombón esquivo las preguntas lo mejor que pudo e ignoro las miradas inquisitivas y un tanto preocupadas de sus dos hermanas; segura de que una palabra suya y Bellota empezaría una pelea que la llevaría a detención- otra vez.

Además, evitar el tema hacía que evitara pensar que había sido un poco ruda con su contraparte. Claro, quizás Brick se lo merecía y quizás no planeaba retirar nada de lo que dijo, pero aún así, tal vez debió de haber tenido más tacto, después de todo ella no era un cavernícola como el.

Este sentimiento, sin embargo, se esfumó completamente cuando Brick la dejó esperando una hora en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Una maldita hora, como si ella no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo.

Así, con los dientes rechinando y maldiciendo a su contraparte se puso a completar el ejercicio, con la resolución de decirle al profesor que ella hizo todo el trabajo.

" _Mejor así, así el mendrugo no bajará mis grados"_

Se dijo así misma, agarrando el lápiz con tanta fuerza era un milagro que no se había roto.

Cabe decir, que aún con el olor de los libros y aire acondicionado de la biblioteca y aún con la caminata hacia su casa, aún con todo eso, no sse había calmado. Llegó y tomó todo en su ser no azotar la puerta.

Ella estaba en control de sus emociones todo el tiempo, no podía simplemente desahogarse con algún objeto así como así. Mientras Bombón se daba la vuelta y cerraba delicadamente la puerta, Bellota le dedico una mirada desde su lugar en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Profesor! ¡Ya llego Bombón!

Aviso la pelinegro al ver el estado angustiado (¡por que no estaba enojada! Ya se lo había esperado de el.) de la mayor.

—¡Oh! ¡Bombón ya regresaste! ¿Como te fue?

Vino la voz del profesor desde la cocina. Bombón se digno a contestar un pequeño 'Bien' que quizás sonó más bien como un refunfuño, pero eso no es relevante.

—¡Hice chocolate caliente! Para noche de películas.

Dijo el profesor saliendo con una charola y cuatro tazas. Bombón empezó a subir las escaleras, ignorándole y pisando demasiado fuerte los escalones.

Una vez llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas, buscando una forma de sacar su frustración.

—Como se atreve ese insolente. Ni siquiera avisa. En cualquier punto pudo haber hecho algo pero no... vamos a hacer que Bombón pierda su tiempo, por que claramente no está ocupada.

Mientras hablaba hacía gestos con las manos y la temperatura de la habitación bajaba considerablemente. Lo único que la distrajo fue un toque en la puerta. Bombón tenía superoido, sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de la puerta, así que tomó un respiro para calmarse antes de abrir con apenas un indicio de sonrisa.

—¿Está todo bien, Bombón?

Pregunto el profesor, y Bombón se siente un poco mal. El profesor ya tenía demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse, y ahí iba Bombón, a preocuparlo.

—Si, todo esta perfecto...—La voz de Bombón decayó ante la mirada escéptica del profesor.—Es solo que- Los chicos jocosos están en nuestra escuela.

Bombón camino hacia la came y se sentó en el borde con un suspiro. El profesor asintió.

—Si, creo que Burbuja lo había mencionado.

Dijo el entrando al cuarto de Bombón.

—Y...y... y su líder, Brick, es- bueno, es insufrible y descarado y realmente lo único que hacen es causar problemas. ¡Como con Bellota! El verde la metió en problemas, la otra semanta, hizo que se fuera a detención por que el no dejaba de insultarla.

Bombón apretó los labios y el profesor soltó un suspiro.

—Si, Bellota me dijo algo sobre ese incidente.—El profesor dijo, empezando a acomodar un poco el escritorio de Bombón.—Bombón, ¿Te acuerdas de las primeras semanas de tu creación, cuando las mandé a preprimaria?

Dijo después de una pausa pensativa.

—Como olvidarlo. Fue lo mejor, jugamos hasta hartarnos e hicimos varios amigos.

Dijo Bombón con una mirada perdida. Su infiancia había sido lo mejor, y fue por el hecho de que estaba demasiado ocupada recordando que no vio la pequeña mueca en la cara del profesor.

—Yo me refería más bien a-Bueno, a cómo las recibieron después del juego que aprendieron el primer día.

Y así como así, Bombón dejo de recordar, mortificacion depositándose en el estómago de Bombón al recordar la destruccion del primer día.

—...si, lo recuerdo.

Bombón se tardó en contestar, bajando la cabeza en vergüenza.

—ahora Bombón, Estoy seguro de que nada más estaban jugando, pero aún así- aún así nadie les dio la oportunidad y las cosas se salieron de control y bueno- eso no es importante.

El profesor se fue a sentar junto a Bombón.

—Lo importante es que era niñas, no sabían lo que hacían. Lo importante es que se les dio una oportunidad, Bombón, una oportunidad para que aprendieran que es malo y que es bueno. Es una oportunidad que ellos no tuvieron.

Bombón respiro hondo, sabiendo muy bien a quienes se refería el profesor.

—Y no malentiendas, no estoy diciendo que tu eres la que debería darles una oportunidad, pero tal vez ellos vinieron a saltadilla en busca de esta, y no saben como pedir que se la den.

Añadió el profesor pasando una mano por los hombros de Bombón en un intento de consolarla. Bombón se mordió el labio en pensamiento. No era posible. Simplemente no era posible que ellos vinieran nada más por una oportunidad... pero... ¿y si Bombón se había equivocado? ¿Y si todo esta tensión era culpa de Bombón por haber sido tan arisca con ellos?

—Ahora, Ven, que se nos enfrían el chocolate caliente. Nada mejor para el alma que una buena película y comida dulce.

Dijo el profesor, alzándose de la cama y empezando a caminar hacia la sala. Bombón le siguió después de un minuto, por que si, el profesor tenía razón. El siempre la tenia.

—Gracias, profesor

Le dijo Bombón y el profesor respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡ya llegue!—Vino la voz de Burbuja desde la entrada, y tan pronto como vio a Bombón y al profesor bajar, fue a abrazarlo.—¡Profesor! ¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?

Dijo ella, alejándose de él y Bombón finalmente notó que, oh, si, es cierto el profesor debio de haber estado en su laboratorio y no en la cocina.

—Algo así, tengo que pasar mis cosas a otro laboratorio en la universidad de saltadilla, y allá un colega me va a ayudar a terminarlo.

Explicó el profesor, Bombón agarrando dos tazas y pasándoselas a Burbuja para que le vaya a llevar una a Bellota.

—¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo, profesor?

Preguntó Bombón, regresando por las últimas dos tazas y entregándole la suya al profesor.

—No, no es necesario, aunque si quieren venir a ayudar las cosas serían más rápido.

Bombón asintió, definitivamente iba a ir a ayudar. El laboratorio de la universidad de saltadilla era-Bueno era increíble y mucho más grande y equipado que el que tenían ellos en el sótano.

Esa noche, fue el turno de Bellota de escoger una película, a pesar de Burbuja pues la pelinegra había escogido una película de terror.

Y, entre tazas de chocolate caliente y su familia, Bombón olvido el problema que eran los jocosos.

* * *

 **Tengo una debilidad por momentos dulces entre familia.**

 **¡Un Gracias a MisguidedGhost08 y Guest por comentar!**

 **MisguidedGhost08: Jaja si, ese es el sentimiento que buscaba**

 **Guest: jaja ninguno olvida fácilmente**

 **En el próximo capítulo nos regresamos 8 años en el pasado en un flashback.**


	16. Falling into place

Brick amaba caravilla. La ciudad era sucia y caótica y tanto monstruos como villanos atacaban cada día, lo cual dejaba que Brick y sus hermanos se divirtieran sin que ninguna niñita mocosa arruinara el día. Mejor aún, era el hecho de que las autoridades nunca podía atraparlos, aún con tanques y equipos completamente armados, nunca lograban atraparlos.

Brick estaba muy contento con su decisión de dejar al mono y al cangrejo en saltadilla y venirse a vivir aquí con sus hermanos.

—Estoy aburrido.

Dijo el pelinegro de 6 años acostado al lado de Brick.

—Entonces roba una televisión, Butch.

Dijo Brick, demasiado ocupado leyendo un cómic.

—Pero no tenemos en donde conectar la tele

Boomer trataba de ver si había algo más en una lata cuando decía alzar, viendo al mayor del trío. Brick bajo el cómic exasperado.

—¡Entonces vayan a destruir algo!

—¿como que?

Preguntó Butch, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo.

—¿La dulcería?

Sugirió Boomer. Brick se paro desde su lugar en las cajas.

—¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo? Vamos, se me ocurrió una idea.

Dijo Brick soltando vuelo, Butch y Boomer uniéndosele en menos de un minuto.

—¿A donde vamos?

Preguntó Boomer, el siempre era el más curioso.

—Vamos a robar una dulcería.

—¡Genial! Que buena idea Brick.

Dijo Butch ante la explicación de Brick, quien por su parte estaba demasiado ocupando buscando el lugar. A lo lejos Brick escuchaba una sirena de ambulancia, unos perros ladrando y una pareja estaba peleando en un apartamento con paredes delgadas. Y luego se detuvo, en frente de un edificio de paredes de ladrillo y con ventanas que daban a ver los dulces en su interior. Brick sonrió.

—Ahí está. ¡Ataquen!

Dijo el, y dejó que sus hermanos fueran los primeros en entrar, antes de entrar el a hacer de la tienda un caos completo, con la característica alarma de robo que alertaría a los policías de su precensia,

Los jocosos, sin embargo, ya estaban lejos de la tienda para cuando la policia llegó al lugar, cada uno disfrutando su motín del día.

—Podría hacer esto por siempre.

Dijo Boomer comiéndose un chocolate mientras el sol se metía. Brick y Butch compartían el sentimiento, pero en ese entonces prefirieron hacer burla de Boomer.

Brick hubiera querido que se pudieran divertir tanto como querían, pero en dos días todo eso cambio. Estaban acostados en un puente, casualmente discutiendo cuál sería su próximo objetivo cuando un papel llamó la atención de Boomer, los colores y las letras demasiado atractivas para un niño de 6 años y con una sonrisa en su cara se la mostró a Brick, quien inspeccionó el anuncio casi con ojo crítico.

Luego sonrió.

—chicos, he encontrado nuestro siguiente objetivo.

Les dijo a sus hermanos apuntando al papel, que glorificaba un parque de diversiones que, considerando en donde decía que estaba, seguro no era más que mediocres juegos con metales corroídos.

Eso no detuvo al trío de salir disparados al parque listos para causar caos y pánico pero más que nada para divertirse.

Brick debio de haber notado que algo estaba mal. Debió de haber sabido que era una trampa, ¿que parque de diversión estaba completamente vacío en pleno día?

Pero, en ese momento, lo que más le importaba era atascarse de los hotdogs junto con Boomer, mientras Butch destrozaba algo y se ponía a jugar con su nuevo bate de basura.

Estaban tan divertidos empujándose los unos a los otros, que no notaron el equipo que pronto los rodaba, varias pistolas apuntando a los tres niños. Brick no se inmutó, balas a penas tenían un efecto en ellos. Mientras no hubiera ninguna supertonta ellos eran invencibles, así que no estaba preocupado.

En su lugar, terminó de comerse su invento: hotdog con algodón de azúcar, y luego calmadanente se limpió las manos en sus pantalones y ordenó a sus hermanos que atacaran, sin siquiera molestarse en esquivar ninguna bala.

Tan pronto como alzaron vuelo, cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Fuego recorriendo sus pequeños cuerpos hasta que entonces no lo hizo, los chicos completamente desmayándose de dolor.

Brick se levantaría más tarde, en algo muy parecido a una carcel y bastante cabreado, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad en promesa de venganza de quien sea que les hubiera lastimado.

Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba con el, y eso nada más lo ponía inquieto. Siempre habían sido un trío, el tan solo pensar en que había quedado solo hacía que enojo recorriera sus venas.

Brick empezó a aventar cada poder que tenia hacia la pared, su plan siendo simplemente romper la pared buscar a sus hermanos (vivos o...) y escapar de cualquier lugar en el que los hubieran metido.

No obtuvo mucha suerte en ese departamento y pronto se quedó cansado, todavía dentro de la maldita celda.

No fue hasta ese momento que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y sus ojos rojos se posaron maliciosamente en la persona de traje que entraba.

A Brick no le gustaba nada ese tipo. No le gustaba como en lugar de correr despavorido al ver quien era Brick, se mantenía firme, mirándole como si el tipo fuera mejor que el.

—¿finalmente calmado, alpha?

Brick frunció el ceño.

—¿Quien demonios es alpha?—Dijo el buscando detrás de si mismo—¿Sabes que? No me importa, tengo que ir por mis hermanos.

Brick intento escapar por donde el hombre había entrado, dispuesto a salir como una bala, pero inmediatamente sintió dolor recorrer su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo lejos de la puerta.

—Creo que no entiendes tu situación, proyecto alpha.—El hombre empezó a caminar calmadeamente hacia donde estaba Brick—Tu eres nuestra propiedad ahora, así que si digo vuela, tu vuelas, si digo pelea, peleas, pero más importante, si te digo que te quedes en tu lugar te quedas en tu lugar. ¿Me quedo claro?

Brick rechino los dientes y miro con odio al hombre.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Al hombre le pareció agradar esa pregunta, una sonrisa leve pero cruel en su rostro.

—No somos una caridad, alpha. Si te rehusas entonces no tenemos más uso para tu existencia. Ahora, si quieres volver a ver a tus hermanos te recomiendo que cooperes.

El tono de su voz dio a entender a Brick que era una orden, ¿y Brick? Brick odiaba tanto como el seguía en el suelo, y el hombre de traje se mantenía impasible y erguido completamente, su sombra caía sobre Brick.

Le tomó dos años.

Dos largos años en los que su única indicación de que era día eran lámparas en lo alto del techo, en los que Brick peleó uña y diente hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser más listo, más paciente. Cumplir con lo que el hombre quería mientras planeaba. Dos años en los que aparento conformarse para que finalmente se pudieran reunir los chicos jocosos. Y a los ocho años, Brick supo que el hombre de traje realmente creía que los tenía controlados pero con sus hermanos a su lado supo que no sería mucho hasta que finalmente fueran, no solo libres, pero completamente invencibles. Brick se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **'Im stuck in goddamn loop, take me away from all of this.' -Falling into place por sore & sick.**

 **¡Un Gracias a Lady Marina-chan por comentar!**

 **Lady Marina-chan: me alegra mucho que la encuentres interesante! ojalá con este capítulo les entiendas mejor, en especial a Brick jaja y no te preocupes, este es un proyecto que quiero terminar si o si. Una vez más, gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Me voy a tomar un pequeño tiempo antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo, so, hasta entonces :)**


	17. no es un capitulo de relleno, lo juro

Brick se frotó la cara en un gesto cansado, y luego regreso la mirada a su escritorio.

Era de madera, como casi todas las cosas en esta casa, muy diferente al que tenía en su celda en caravilla, blanco y plástico.

Se estaba volviendo loco en este maldito bosque, con nada más que silencio y paz.

Claro, quizás en otra ocasión, en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado, pero ahora no hacía nada más que alimentar su paranoia.

Su vida nunca había sido pacifica, lo cual le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento algo podría pasar: Caravilla les hablaría para que eliminaran algúna amenaza y se darían cuenta de lo que estaban planeando. Diablos, por todo lo que Brick sabía igual y ya se habían dado cuenta.

Era esa anticipación lo que le ponía los nervios de punta mientras se mantenía parado en frente del escritorio.

Tenían que ser más rápidos, sin importar cuanto el sonido de la naturaleza quisiera que se calmaran.

Brick cruzo los brazos, y observó con ojo crítico su plan. Tendrían que actuar pronto, pero aún no sabía cuándo regresarían los poderes de Butch, y, considerando lo irresponsable que podía ser Butch (cuando se enteró de cómo había encontrado la libreta del maestro green casi lo mata) definitivamente quería esperarse a que los volviera a tener.

Brick suspiro.

—Tendré que poner un límite... si en dos días no regresan, con o sin vamos a poner en marcha el plan.

Se dedicio al final, agarrando una pluma para escribir los días en su propia libreta.

—Un Butch sin poderes, sin embargo, cambia un poco las cosas.

Se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a ver su plan de acción.

No le gustaba mucho. Había tenido que dejar bastantes variables abiertas, Lo cual incrementaba la posibilidad de que los atraparan- Quizás no por mucho, pero definitivamente más de lo que le gustaría a Brick. Si Butch no tenía poderes, entonces eso significaba que atacarían en un tiempo de 3 días, lo cual significaba que estarían atacando el martes... eso podría jugar a su favor. Pero, también puede que haya otros científicos y la seguridad aumenta, lo cual es malo, pero Brick suponía que mientras mantuviera un ojo en Butch entonces todo estaba bien.

Si Butch recuperaba sus poderes, eso significaba que Brick tenia que contar desde el sábado hasta el martes en sus planes. Con la fuerza bruta de Butch devuelta y la rapidez de Boomer, pasar por seguridad sería fácil.

De esa misma manera, Brick repaso todas las posibles ramificaciones de su plan. Hasta que, finalmente, salió de su habitación y se fue directo a la sala.

Boomer estaba sentado viendo en el sofá viendo la tele mientras Butch aventaba una pelota contra la puerta y la volvía a agarrar.

El sonido constante de la pelota rebotando y un anunciador en la tele lo irritaban, pero se tragó su irritación y se hizo a dar su presencia. Los menores le dirigieron una mirada antes de regresar a su tarea

—¿No creen que deberíamos tener un teléfono?

Preguntó Boomer desde su lugar. Brick respiro hondo, les había dado la misma platica varias veces.

—No, no, espera. Antes de que te enojes ya se que nosotros no podemos tener celulares pero- qué pasa si compramos una para la casa.

Se explicó Boomer alzando las manos para aplacar a Brick. Este último negó con la cabeza.

—¿Para que quieres un teléfono, de todas formas?

—no se, para pedir cosas... como pizza.

Boomer se encogió de hombros

—Me gusta esa idea.

Dijo Butch desde su lugar.

—Si quieres una pizza vas y la consigues. Además nadie envía al bosque.

Razonó Brick "además, sería bastante patético si nos atrapan por que pedimos una pizza" pensó el. Sabía que más que nada estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca era mala idea ser precavido.

—aguafiestas

Le dijo Butch, haciendo que el pelirrojo rodara los ojos.

—De todas formas, no estoy aquí para discutir eso. Vengo a repasar el plan con ustedes.

Dijo Brick haciendo para agarrar el control. Boomer se lo entregó frunciendo el ceño, aunque Brick pensaba que era más de confusión que de enojo.

—¿Que plan?

Preguntó Boomer a tiempo que Butch se volteaba a verlos, un poco más interesado.

—El plan para entrar al laboratorio del maestro Green.—Explicó Brick con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.—ahora, presten atención, por qué no me voy a-

—ay no, sin presentación PowerPoint yo no quiero saber nada.

Brick solo le dedico una mirada seria al pelonegro, suficiente para que Butch se encogiera de hombros y regresará a aventar su pelota.

—Como estaba diciendo. El laboratorio del maestro se encuentra en la universidad de saltadilla. He buscando diferentes puntos por los cuales podemos entrar, lo más probable que sea por el estacionamiento. Hay 3 cámaras posicionadas en ese lugar y varias mas por toda la facilitación, por lo que Boomer, tu te vas a encargar de desactivarlas.

Brick le dijo, esperando a que Boomer asintiera.

—¿Todas?

—Todas.

Boomer le dio dos pulgares hacia arriba, asintiendo.

—Con las cámaras fuera de servicio, entramos y de ahí, bueno tenemos que buscar la oficina. Lo más probable es que esté en el piso tres, ya que según lo que he estado investigando ahí es donde tienen todo lo de bio ingeniería. Butch, si tus poderes no regresan, tendrás que venir conmigo o con Boomer.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—La operación no debe de tomarnos más de una hora por que según la agenda que tiene el maestro, a esas horas estará llegando. Chicos, aún si no encontramos nada tenemos que estar afuera del edificio para entonces.

Butch alzó una mano. Brick asintio en su dirección para darle permiso de hablar.

—¿Que día estaríamos haciendo esto?

—depende, pero tenemos hasta el martes.

Contestó inmediatamente Brick. En el sillón Boomer frunció el ceño y Butch regreso a rebotar la pelota.

—Pero el martes tenemos escuela.

Dijo el rubio, Brick alzó las cejas.

—Que observador.

Dijo sarcásticamente.

—No podemos el martes, Bur—uh, quiero decir, la presidenta del club de artes me iba a enseñar perspectiva.

Se quejó Boomer. Brick le dedico una mirada seca. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, sin embargo, un sonido de madera quebrandose. Brick dirigió toda su atención al sonido, músculos tensos pensando que los habían encontrado para solo ver a un Butch con las manos vacías y un hoyo en la pared. El se veía estupefacto, como si el tampoco supiera que había pasado. Brick compartió miradas con Butch, y luego con Boomer, y luego otra vez con Butch, quien ensanchó una sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno.

—Rayos, lo había extrañado.

Los poderes de Butch habían regresado. Bien, cambio de planes.

—Mañana ejecutamos el plan.

Dijo Brick con finalidad.

* * *

 **la trama se intensifica :v (¡gracias por esperar pacientemente por esta actualizacion!)**

 **¡Un Gracias a Misguidedghost08 y Lady Marina-chan por comentar!**

 **Misguidedghost08: jaja gracias!**

 **Lady Marina-chan: me alegra que ese capitulo halla aclarado algunas cosas. Para ser honestos no habia pensaado involucrar asi al profesor (me gusta la idea asi que tendre que guardarla para otra historia jaja). En serio, mil gracias por tu paciencia!**

 **En el próximo capítulo los chicos infiltran el laborotario.**


	18. Apagón

Brick casi nunca dormía. Aún si quisiera, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. A veces era capaz de tomar una pequeña siesta, pero por su mayoría 'descansar' consistían nada más en cerrar los ojos.

La luz de su lámpara bañaba el lugar en naranjas en lo que Brick esperaba que fuera una hora decente para ir por cafe y levantar a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto, limpiaba su cuarto hasta que estuviera satisfecho o repasaba el plan que tenia en su cabeza.

Brick pauso a medio poner un libro en su estante.

Ya les habia fallado a sus hermanos una vez. Esta era su oportunidad de re-hacer el pasado, de corregir su error. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan arrogante en ese entonces, tan estupido-

Brick fruncio el ceño y con una sacudida de cabeza termino de ordenar su cuarto.

Logró esperar hasta las 9 para despertar a sus hermanos y soltar vuelo hacia saltadilla.

Volaron tan rápido que pronto lograron ver el edificio. Brick esbozó lo que podría pasar por una sonrisa satisfecha; todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto para que sus hermanos aterrizaran junto con el y juntos se escondieron detrás de una pared cerca del estacionamiento del edifico

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera vayamos a desayunar. Es decir, se que es importante todo esto pero vamos, acabo de recuperar mis poderes-

—Butch, cállate. Lo último que queremos es que nos atrapen antes de que podamos empezar.

Dijo Brick ni siquiera prestarle una mirada, estaba demasiado ocupado escaneando el area. No había demasiados autos y no veía ninguna persona pasar, claro, el estacionamiento daba hacia la salida de emergencia y no la entrada. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por las cámaras de seguridad alrededor.

—Okay, okay. Pero qué pasa si estamos en el medio de la investigación y de la nada el estómago de Boomer ruge-

—Oye, espera un minuto ¿por que yo?

—Uhh ¿Por que tu eres el que arruina casi siempre arruina nuestras misiones?

Brick rechino los dientes ante el intercambio de los menores.

—Que- ¡Claro que no! Tu siempre andas haciéndote el vago-

—Yo estoy reservando mis energías para momentos importantes, mientras que tu-

—¡Se pueden callar, par de idiotas!—Estalló Brick, finalmente viendo a sus dos hermanos—Boomer ocúpate de las cámaras y la electricidad del edificio con tu poder especial y Butch, puedes comer todo lo que quieras después de esto.

Les dijo, y pronto recibió un gesto de afirmación de los dos.

—¿Porque no destruimos las cámaras con nuestros poderes?

Inquirio Butch, apoyándose contra la pared y juzgando por la manera en que Boomer volteó a ver a Brick, el también se hacía esa pregunta.

—Los compuestos que hacen nuestros superpoderes posibles son demasiado raros. Las únicas capaces de emitir un rayo de plasma similares a las de nosotros serian las super tontas y nadie más.

Les explico Brick, tratando de hacer su respuesta lo más sencilla posible.

—Bueno y ¿por que no simplemente las culpamos?

Sugirió Butch, haciendo que Boomdr se tensara y Brick soltara un bufido.

—Si, claro. Esta ciudad actúa como si fueran diosas bondadosas o lo que sea. Sabrían que fuimos nosotros con tan solo mirar basado puramente en su amor ciego hacia las chicas.

Dijo Brick, sus ojos llenándose de malicia con tan solo pensar en su contraparte y la ciudad de saltadilla. Dios, como odiaba este lugar. Estaba harto.

—Okay, las luces están apagadas, deberían tardarse un poco en descubrir el problema

Dijo Boomer, sacando a Brick de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, vamos. A partir de ahora tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—Lo que tú digas, chico líder. Modo ninja activado.

Dijo Butch haciendo que Brick rodara los ojos. Si el poder de Butch no fuera hacer escudos de energía entonces sería el de molestar a la gente.

Avanzaron por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde Butch se ocupó de forzar la cerradura.

Adentro, los pasillos estaban todos a oscuras pero no tanto como para que tuvieran que usar su visión nocturna.

—No se despeguen hasta que lleguemos al segundo piso.

Les aviso Brick y juntos caminaron en silencio, escondiéndose en sombras cada vez que alguien pasaba. La buena noticia era que debido al apagón que había causado Boomer, había creado un poco de confusión, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que todo el personal escapara, como por ejemplo, una pelinegra de lentes que caminaba con su bata blanca a paso innecesariamente apresurado, casi atrapando a los chicos en el proceso.

Tampoco ayudó que en un par de minutos, mientras subían por las escaleras, las luces se encendieron otra vez, solo que más tenues.

—Oye, no es mi culpa. Debieron de haber encendido una batería de respuesto o algo.

Dijo Boomer con las manos alzadas al notar la cara de pocos amigos de Brick.

—¿No puedes hacer algo sobre eso?

Preguntó Butch.

—Tendría que encontrar donde tienen las baterías y sobrecargarlas.

Se encogió de hombros Boomer.

—No. Necesitamos llegar al tercer piso.

Ordenó Brick, reanudando el paso hasta que finalmente, llegaron al tercer piso.

—Okay debería de haber una placa que diga Doctor William Green.

Les dijo a sus hermanos, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se dispersaran a buscar la puerta y entre los tres empezaron a checar apresuradamente placa por placa en el mismo pasillo. Esto es, hasta que escucharon una voz y unos pasos retumbar por las paredes. El trío intercambió miradas, Brick contó tres personas, acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Hay que escondernos!

Remarcó Boomer en un susurro, como si no fuera obvio.

—¡Busquen la primera puerta que se abra!

Respondió Brick, mientras que Butch intentaba forzar una puerta lo más rápido que podía.

—Y entonces yo le dije a Mafer que no tenía por qué responderle a James después de todo lo que hizo-

Brick escuchó la voz decir, que entre mas se acercaba mas le sonaba familiar. Estaban tan cerca, coño-

La forma en que los descubrieron no pudo haber sido más rápida, y Brick estuvo por iniciar una tercera guerra mundial, por que, por supuesto que ella sería la que arruinaría su plan maestro. ¿Es que acaso Bombón Utonio no podía evitar escoger los peores momentos para hacer su aparición? No. Claro que no. Ella vivía para atormentarlo.

—Pero que- ¡Jocosos!

Dijo ella, prácticamente gritando y arruinando todo su trabajo de meterse silenciosamente. Como si fuera poco, la pelinegra marimacha dejó una caja que traía caer al piso, haciendo más sonido de lo que a Brick le hubiera gustado.

—¿Boomer?

Dijo la rubia oxigenada, claramente confundida y viendo al menor de los jocosos, quien se encogió de hombros y solo envió un saludo nervioso.

—¡Debimos de haberlo sabido! ¿Que hacen aquí?

Exclamó la chica tosca.

—Espera, Bellota. Estoy segura de qué hay una explicación. ¿Cierto?

Dijo la rubia, aún con una caja recargada entre un brazo y su cadera y el otro brazo deteniendo a Bellota de hacer nada. Seguía mirando a su hermano inocentemente. Su intervención solo hizo que Bombón sacara un bufido, con sus brazos cruzados y mirándolos como si ella fuera superior.

—si, claro. Tienen 5 segundos para explicar por qué están aquí antes de que hablemos a las autoridades y los llevemos a la carcel.

Brick Realmente, realmente quería iniciar una pelea. No sabía como alguien soportaba a señorita sabelotodo. Diablos estaban en una mala posició tenía que encontrar cómo salir de esta situación. Sus opciones, sin embargo, no eran muchas. Si iniciaban una pelea, entonces caravilla los descubriría, si no respondía, los enviaban a la carcel y por lo tanto caravilla los descubriría. Y tampoco podía simplente decir 'bueno, vine a robarme los trabajos del profesor Green por que quería quitarme la única cosa capaz de controlarme' por qué entonces, Bombón se aseguraría de que nunca volviera a estar tan cerca de su libertad.

—¿Y bien?

Preguntó Bombón, dando una paso en su dirección. Brick solo la digno con una mueca de enojo mientras que pensaba en alguna mentira lo suficientemente creíble para que los dejara ir. Justo cuando empezaba a formularla, Boomer decidió intervenir.

—¡Okay! ¡Okay! Estamos aquí por el maestro Green.

Dijo el, alzando los brazos y dando un paso- que retiró inmediatamente a penas Brick le dedicó una mirada fea. De todas las cosas que el rubio pudo haber hecho.

—¿El maestro Green? ¿Que tiene el que ver con ustedes?

Preguntó Bombón.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia

Respondio el, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿No? Se han infiltrado ilegalmente a este establecimiento y por todo lo que se planean robar del Maestro Green. Creo que, como superhéroes de saltadilla, si nos incumbe.—Dijo Bombón— Oh si no a nosotras a la policia de saltadilla.

Añadió ella. Brick la miro con odio. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, algo por lo que se odiaría por siempre, pero valía la pena. Después de todo, estaban demasiado cerca.

—Te dire si nos llevan a su laboratorio.

Dijo Brick, a pesar de que las palabras le dejaran un mal sabor en la boca. No le gustaba la idea de tener que confesar sus planes a la lamebotas de Bombón, pero Brick suponía que al menos, si llegaban al laboratorio de Green podrían buscar su libertad y no importaría entonces lo que Las superñoñas hicieran.

—¿Disculpa? No estás en ninguna posición para exigir nada.

Dijo ella incrédula. Brick se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta viendo a sus hermanos para asegurarse de que ellos también se quedarán callados, y perdiéndose las emociones que pasaban rápido por la cara de Bombón. Con suerte se sentía demasiado curiosa como para aceptar.

—Bien. De acuerdo.

Solo sus hermanos vieron la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó en el rostro de Brick.

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo acabamos con la narrativa de Brick! Estos 18 capítulos han sido para que me acostumbre a los personajes, después de esto los cambios de narración van a ser menos predecibles (ie. A Burbuja le tocan dos capituló y luego uno a Butch y luego cinco para Bellota) dependiendo de quien considere mejor para el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no sean tímidos en dejar comentarios y criticas! Me encanta hablar con ustedes.**


	19. Decepción

Bombón debió de haber sabido que el apagón de la universidad había sido culpa de los Jocosos, excepto que el profesor les había dicho que era probablemente nada más una falla y que la luz regresaría pronto.

Bombón debió de haberle hecho caso a su presentimiento.

Eso no importaba ya, sin embargo, y Bombón dudaba que hubiera importado de todas formas. Al final del día, terminaría llevándolos al laboratorio del maestro Green, por que necesitaba saber por qué habían regresado a saltadilla y además no quería empezar una pelea.

En especial en el interior de un edificio, con gente todavía adentro, con el profesor todavía adentro.

No le gustaba esto, sin embargo, el hecho de que entre ellas y ellos se mantenían impasibles, danzando alrededor del odio mutuo y esperando a que el otro diera el siguiente paso.

—Bombón, ¿estás segura de que esto es una buena idea?

Susurro Bellota viendo a los jocosos de reojo. Bombón suspiro con pesar.

—No, es una pésima idea. Manténganse alerta chicas.

Contestó Bombón, y esa era la verdad.

Llegaron a la puerta del maestro Green sin problemas, pero antes de que Brick pudiera abrir la puerta Bombón lo detuvo.

—¿Y bien?—Brick le miro con odio. Bombón hizo su cara más inocente— Dijimos que te llevaría hasta el laboratorio del maestro Green. Ahora dejarte entrar-

Brick soltó un gruñido, haciendo que Burbuja soltara un sonido sorprendido.

—Vaya, no sabía que lo tenías en ti, rosadita.

Dijo Butch apoyándose en el hombro de Bellota, quien inmediatamente se hizo aún lado y le dedicó una mirada fea. Bombón rodó los ojos.

—Cumple tu parte, jocoso.

Brick cruzo sus brazos y por un minuto se quedó en silencio

—...Necesitamos entrar a ver la data de sus proyectos.—Bombón nada más alzó una ceja. Esa respuesta no era suficiente, y el lo sabía. Brick suspiro, pero terminó contándoles todo, con las ocasionales preguntas de bellota y Burbuja o palabras añadidas por boomer y Butch y definitivamente con Bombón alentándolo a que continuara.

Ahora, Bombón reconocía perfectamente que Brick estaba incómodo y estaba dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

Aún así, Bombón no lo dejó entrar al laboratorio. En su lugar, ella cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, sin creerse lo que estaba por decir. 'Una oportunidad, Bombón'

—De acuerdo, les ayudaremos.

Dijo Bombón, claramente sorprendiendo a los otros cinco.

—¿Que?—Se sentía bien haber dejado a Brick sin palabras—Pero- ¿Por que?

Dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo.

—Por que es lo correcto. Aún si lo que están haciendo es para el bien, los están tratando como esclavos.

Contestó Bombón, por que esa era la verdad. Le hecho una mirada a sus hermanas, para asegurarse que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo con su decisión. Burbuja le veía con una sonrisa, Bellota se encogió de hombros y tomó una postura desinteresada. Dios, sus hermanas eran lo mejor.

—¿entonces nos vas a dejar entrar al laboratorio?

Preguntó Boomer, haciendo que Bombón frunciera el ceño. Se volteó a ver a sus hermanas, un 'ustedes que piensan?' en su mirada. Ellas le devolvieron la mirada con algo parecido a 'no lo se, tu decide' haciendo que Bombón suspirara.

—Okay, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Terminó cediendo Bombón, moviéndose a un lado. Los chicos inmediatamente entraron al laboratorio.

—Busquen todo.

Les indico Brick, el mismo empezando a saquear todo.

—vaya, son el epítome de discreción.

Comentó sarcásticamente Bombón, mientras empezaba a colectar papeles y ponerlos en su lugar. Bellota soltó un bufido, Burbuja le dedicó una mirada divertida. Ellas fueron las únicas que le prestaron atención.

—Siempre podemos decirle al maestro que un huracán pasó exclusivamente por su oficina.

Dijo Bellota, entre ellas habían formado un círculo, limpiando el desorden que los jocosos hacían mientras se burlaban.

En algún punto, Brick se había sentado en frente de una computadora, buscando todos los documentos por alguna pista.

—No encuentro nada que nos pueda servir.

Comentó Butch al lider, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Lo más viejo que he encontrado es de hace dos años.

Dijo Boomer mostrando unos papeles. Bombón no se sorprendía, si algo había aprendido del maestro Green, siendo presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ayudando a sus maestros, era que el era bastante organizado. ¿Por que tendría papeles de hace años en su laboratorio cuando los necesitaba? Bombón debió de haber pensado en eso antes de haberlos dejado entrar. Aún así, realmente creyó que tendría algo ahí, el maestro Green tenía millones de copias en sus trabajos actuales por cualquier cosa.

Brick aún no se movió de la computadora, a pesar de que sus hermanos ya habían dejado de buscar, así que Bombón dejó de organizar el desastre que habían dejado los jocosos a favor de irse a ponerse detrás de él. Brick soltó una grosería.

—No hay nada.

Dijo después de un rato de buscar.

—Déjame ver.

Dijo Bombón moviéndolo. Brick no se dejó.

—Acabo de buscar toda la computadora, incluyendo papelera. ¿Que podrías encontrar tu que yo no pude?

Bombón trato de no molestarse.

—Varias cosas, de hecho. ¿Necesito recordarte que era estudiante estrella en su clase?

—Eso es por que eres una lambiscona.

Okay, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—¿Discúlpame?

Brick se paró a verla en los ojos, Bombón no se inmutó.

—¿Chicos?—Se escuchó la voz de Bellota, cortando la tensión entre los lideres y llamando la atención de los demás.—creo que ahí vinie el maestro.

Boomer y Burbuja dejaron de ordenar, Butch que estaba sentado en una ventana entreteniéndose con los lideres se paró y Brick apagó la computadora, mientras que Bombón avanzó hacia su hermana.

—Tenemos que irnos, vamos al laboratorio del Profesor.

Dijo ella pasando por la puerta. Los demás la siguieron, inclusive Brick aunque más que nada por que ella era su salida de aquí.

—¿Estas segura de eso, Bombón?

Preguntó Burbuja, otra vez se hacía una barrera entre las hermanas y los chicos.

—La mayoría de los proyectos que les importan a ellos están en el laboratorio de la casa. No tenemos de que preocuparnos.

—¿No acabamos de transferir el proyecto del profesor a la universidad?

Argumento Bellota.

—No les incumbe, el proyecto se trata, en esencia, sobre la neutralización de los monstruos en Townsville-

Bombón iba a hablar más, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Chicas! Que bueno verlas. ¿Estan aquí con Utonio?—Preguntó el maestro Green, para luego asomarse y ver a los jocosos—¿Y los chicos también están aquí?

Dijo el, reconociéndolos a pesar de que Butch se había dado la vuelta y Brick se escondía en su gorra, Boomer quedándose parado incómodamente. Bombón casi entra en pánico. Palabra clave: casi.

—Si, queríamos enseñarles algunos lugares en saltadilla.

Respondió Bombón.

—Es una lástima que pasara el apagón entonces.

—No tiene ninguna día. Habíamos planeado y todo, realmente queríamos que vieran el orgullo de saltadilla.

Dijo Bombón, haciendo conversación. El maestro hizo un sonido de modestia

—¿Que? ¿este edificio decadente? No, el verdadero orgullo de saltadilla está frente a ellos.

Dijo el maestro, refiriéndose obviamente a las chicas superpoderosas. Brick rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, fue un placer, pero venimos con el profesor y no queremos que se preocupe por nosotros seis.

Dijo Bombón, empezando a caminar en sentido opuesto.

—Claro. Oh, chicos. Se que es un poco raro verme fuera del aula pero no se preocupen yo también puedo ser _cool_

Terminó el guiñándoles a los jocosos y volviéndose hacia su oficina.

—Oh por el demonio.

Dijo Butch.

—No pienses en ello. Por favor.

Respondió Bellota inmediatamente.

* * *

 **en el cual butch queda estupefacto ante tal material de burla que el maestfo Green le dio.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! y no sean timidos en comentar, me encanta hablar con ustedes.**

 **en el proximo capitulo, tendran que encontrar una nueva forma de sacar informacion.**


	20. Una charla amistosa

Brick no se lo podía creer. Tanto cuidado para nada. Se sentía que volvia a ser el niño enjaulado de cuando tenía siete años. Necesitaba ponerse en control de la situación, pero no sabía cómo.

Los habían llevado a otro lugar, lleno de cajas, botellas y demás.

A Brick no le gustaba eso, por que las poderosas actuaban como en casa, mientras que el lugar era prácticamente desconocido para el. En este lugar, Bombón tenía ventaja, en caso de que alguna pelea fuese a suceder.

Para ser honestos, Brick todavía no confiaba en Bombón. Sentía que era una farsa, para arruinarle sus planes al último momento. Además, ellos siempre habían estado por su cuenta, los tres contra todo el mundo, y dejar a alguien ayudarlos se sentía... extraño.

—Siempre podemos preguntarle al profesor si sabe algo.

Burbuja rompió el silencio. Brick fue lo suficientemente maduro para no bufar; no necesitaba escuchar palabras consoladoras necesitaba resultados.

—si... tal vez...

Dijo Bombon sin prestar atención. Brick podía escuchar las tuercas moviéndose en su cabeza y estaba lo más lejos posible de su contraparte. Evitó hacer algún comentario sarcástico, optando por buscar otra opción... no le gustaba mucho la idea, considerando que Caravilla podría enterarse, pero siempre podían secuestrar al maestro e intimidarlo hasta que les conteste cómo hacer que se quiten el chip... no. No ahora que la mojigata sabía de sus planes. Seguro y estaría más atenta a ellos a partir de ahora.

—suena como una buena idea.

Terminó respondiendo Boomer a Burbuja. La cara de la rubia se iluminó, lo cual hizo que la cara de Boomer se iluminará también. Brick no quería prestar atención a lo que sea que esa interacción significaba.

—Bueno, parece que hubo un cortocircuito-

Dijo el profesor entrando al laboratorio y deteniéndose al ver que las chicas no estaban solas. Brick le daba crédito, no se encogio en si mismo o miro hacia otro lado cuando se encontró con los ojos de cada uno de los jocosos, algo que muy, muy poca gente hacía, aún con las superpoderosas presentes.

—Si, creo que ya sabemos que fue lo qué pasó profesor.

Comentó Bellota con brazos cruzados y sentada sobre una caja.

—Eso veo. ¿Alguien quiere decirme que está pasando?

Preguntó el Profesor a las chicas, quien compartieron miradas.

—La version corta es que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Respondió Bombón, Brick se cruzo de brazos; el no necesitaba ayuda ni tampoco se la había pedido. El profesor alzó una ceja, un gesto para que Bombón continuara. Ella suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera elaborar Brick interrumpió.

—¿Que sabe sobre proyecto x?

Bombón frunció el ceño, Brick acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el profesor. Este ni si quiera titubeo o perdio ritmo a la hora de encarar a Brick

—No tengo idea de que hablas.

—No juegue conmigo.

Fue el turno del profesor de fruncir el ceño, como si Brick fuera un niño pequeño y demandara que le respondiera por que no le quería comprar un juguete nuevo. La analogía solo hizo la sangre de Brick hervir. Por otra parte, se preguntaba si su calma se debía a que había tenido que lidiar con su propio set de súper humanos.

—Lo que Brick quiere decir es—Dijo Bombón, interponiéndose entre el y el profesor con una mirada fea dirigida específicamente hacia el pelirrojo—¿Sabrías como quitar un chip de un cuerpo súper humano?

Brick le regreso a Bombón la mirada con el mismo nivel, aunque mientras la de ella claramente decía "cálmate y no le vuelvas a hablar así al profesor." La mirada de Brick era más bien una que decía "no me interrumpas o lo lamentaras."

Bombón fue la primera en mover la vista, terminando la pelea de miradas. Mentalmente, Brick se declaró a sí mismo ganador.

—claro, no es tan difícil.

El profesor frunció el ceño, y Brick bufo. "No es tan difícil" su trasero. Brick había hecho todo experimento posible por quitárselo antes de decidir venir a saltadilla.

 _"¿Está implicando que estoy idiota?"_

Pensó Brick, antes de quitarse la mano de Bombón de encima y volver a encarar al profesor.

—No es un simple chip. Esta aferrado a nuestra médula espinal. Hemos intentado quitarlo sin permiso pero siempre causa- dolores cuando lo hacemos. Dudo que se pueda quitar sin daño permanente. Por eso necesitábamos informacion de Green.

—Nerd.

Escuchó a Butch murmurar por lo bajo, tan quedito que incluso con superoido x fue difícil escuchar. O pero Brick escuchó y se lo hizo saber con una mirada venenosa. Butch inmediatamente se encogio en si mismo, quedandose callado.

El profesor sacó una pipa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo?

Preguntó. Brick le dedico una mirada desconfiada, pero termino aceptando al final.

—Okay. Se ve que esto va a tardar y no tengo porque quedarme aquí como mensa viendo todo esto, así que...

Dijo Bellota, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta.

—Oh! Hay un café por aquí cerca! Podemos ir ahí.—Burbuja siguió a la pelinegra afuera con entusiasmo.—¿Quieres que te pida algo Bombón?

Bombón negó con la cabeza. Al menos alguien de las poderosas-No. Boomer y Butch también acompañaron a las súper tontas. Brick intento no rodar sus ojos. Por supuesto que solo el y su contraparte eran los únicos que entendían el concepto de 'prioridad'

El profesor indico que se sentará en una de las pocas sillas del lugar. Brick hizo caso. No le gustaba la idea de ser una rata de laboratorio para el creador de su peor enemiga, pero las circunstancias lo llamaban. Al menos tenía buena práctica: explicándole lo que iba a hacer y pidiéndole permiso para todo.

—Por lo que puedo ver Brick tiene razón, este tipo de tecnología es un poco complicado. En otras circunstancias estaría impresionado, no solo con la programación pero tambien con el ensamblado.

Terminó diciendo el Profesor. Brick trato de no resoplar.

 _"Por supuesto que tengo razón. ¿Quien se cree que soy?"_ pensó altanero.

—¿Entonces profesor?

Como siempre, Bombón se tenía que involucrar en todo. Incluso durante el proceso en el que el profesor inspeccionó el chip, Bombón había andado revoloteando por todo el laboratorio tratando de hacerse útil.

—Estaría empezando desde cero, Bombón. Esto es algo que podria llevarme semanas, incluso meses.

El profesor soltó un suspiro

—No tenemos tiempo.

Dijo Brick, impacientemente. Esperaba ver al profesor encogerse en si cuando Brick puso su vista en el, pero lo único que hizo fue continuar con su pipa. Bombón lo ignoro a favor de seguir hablando.

— Hipotéticamente hablando, si tuvieras aunque sea un poco de informacion sobre el chip-

—Oh! Mucho menos, eso es seguro.

Contestó el hombre. ¿Era su estado relajado calculado o realmente no sentía miedo de el y sus hermanos? Estaba empezando a molestar a Brick. Brick redirigio su atención a Bombón y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bravo, excelente plan, Bombón. Pero ¿de donde planeas sacar esa información?

Trato de no sonar sarcastico, pero fallo completamente. Bombón le dirigio y una mirada enojada.

—oh, disculpa. No sabias que tu tenias un mejor plan. ¿Vas a compartirlo?—Bombón tomo una pausa.—Lo sabía. Esta es tu única opción por el momento. Tómala o déjala.

Continuó cuando Brick se quedó callado.

 _"Bruja sabelotodo"_ pensó, rechinando los dientes.

—Bombón, ¿por que no vas por tus hermanas? Todavia hay que ir al super.

Interrumpió el profesor. Oh si, El profesor seguía presente.

—¿Seguro, profesor? Todavía faltan unas cajas que necesito traer-

Era casi divertido lo rápido que Bombón cambiaba caras, tornando una de odio puro a una indecisa. Claro, una iba dirigida hacia el y la otra hacia su creador.

—Nada que Brick y yo no podemos manejar.

Brick hizo para reclamar: ¿Cuando había dicho el que ayudaría al profesor? Pero, una mano se puso en su hombro. Era ridiculo. El profesor era un simple humano, aún si estuviera ejerciendo fuerza Brick no debería de sentir nada, pero aún así había cierta opresión en el gesto. No había lugar para las objeciones de Brick. Brick se cruzó de brazos. Absolutamente patético. El hombre ni siquiera estaba presionando, Brick se podría quitar esa mano de encima con facilidad.

—Pero- No es mejor si yo-

Bombón se veía desconfiada.

—Está bien, Bombón. Ve.

Aseguró el profesor. Bombón les dedicó una última mirada dudosa antes de irse. El profesor asintió satisfecho.

—Vamos, esas cajas no se van a traer por si mismas.

Brick solo se calo la gorra ante la voz alegre del profesor. Ahora sabía de donde la rubia sacaba su optimismo. También ahora sabía que el Profesor realmente no les tenía medio. No sabía como sentirse sobre eso. No ser tratado con odio y miedo por alguien más era extraño.

Cargar las cajas al laboratorio fue la tarea más fácil de su vida. El había terminado cargando la gran mayoría de cajas, era más rápido de esa forma considerando que el profesor era un simple humano. Brick estaba sentado cuando el profesor llego con la ultima caja.

—¿Por que quería estar solo conmigo?

Preguntó Brick. No era tarado. Hubiera sido más rápido si le dejaba la tarea a él y a Bombón. Y hubiera sido aun más inteligente que lo dejara irse a él.

—necesitaba ayuda con las cajas.

Contestó calmadamente.

—No me insulte.

—Bien. Quizás nada más quería conocerte un poco más.

Contestó el profesor. Brick resoplo y achicó los ojos, tratando de ver el verdadero motivo del profesor. Espera- esto no era lo que Brick creía que era ¿o si? Brick casi bufa, entretenido. ¿Era esto acaso una advertencia? ¿Que planeaba hacer el, Un simple humano, contra alguien como Brick?

—¿En serio? ¿Esta por darme la plática sobreprotectora no es así?

El profesor realmente se creía el padre de las superpoderosas. Rayos, ni siquiera Mojo Jojo actuaba así con ellos. Solo eran los cientificos que los habian creado, nada más.

—Oh no. Por supuesto que no. Mis niñas son capaces de defenderse de cualquier hombre.

Contestó el profesor. Tenía razón, las supertontas eran definitivamente capaces. A Brick, sin embargo, no le gustaba el tono de su voz, faltaba otra cosa que tenía que decir.

—¿Pero?

Preguntó Brick cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor no iba a continuar.

—pero sigo siendo su padre. Y el hombre capaz de crear antídoto y suero x. Espero puedas decirle a tus hermanos lo mismo.

Las palabras fueron simples, dichas por un hombre generalmente dulce y que realmente no tenía músculos. Pero la amenaza había estado clara y Brick aún así sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

Si. Era mejor si no se metían con el profesor-err...para no iniciar un pelea con las poderosas, por supuesto. Ningún otro motivo.

* * *

 **por una parte, me gusta la idea del padre que acepta al novio sin mas. Por otra parte...**

 **¡un gracias a Xion-chan 14 por comentar!**

 **Xion-chan 14: jajaja es mejor plan de lo que tienen ellos ahorita**

 **Para ser honestos no se cuando voy a actualizar, se me esta yendo frecuentemente la inspiracion. Por eso planeo hacer una playlist- asi que- si quieren comentar canciones que les recuerden a las chicas o a los chicos seria muy apreciado! (en especial canciones que les recuerden a Brick, me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlo)**


	21. Galletas de azucar

Burbuja realmente estaba perdida. No literalmente, por supuesto. Era imposible que se perdiera: conocía la ciudad de saltadilla como la palma de su mano y los animales siempre podían ayudarla a encontrar su camino. Además, en estos momentos se hallaba en la cocina de su propia casa y sería un poco torpe si pudiera perderse en los pasillos en los que creció.

No, Burbuja se hallaba perdida en el sentido de que no tenía ni una idea de cómo ayudar a Boomer- err... a los jocosos. En general. Aquí no había ninguna preferencia ni nada de eso. Además tampoco era como si solo ella quisiera ayudar.

Sin dejar de batir la masa que traía en sus brazos Burbuja le dedicó una mirada discreta a Bombón.

—No te estreses tanto, Bombón. Después de todo siguen siendo los jocosos.

Fue Bellota quien comentó en el estado de la mayor. Burbuja estaba de acuerdo. No del todo, por que ella consideraba que, sin importar quien fuera el que necesitara su ayuda, era el deber de ellas darles su 100 por ciento. Pero por otra parte Bombón siempre se llevaba a si misma al límite. Ella intentaba dar el 200- no, el 1000 por ciento.

—No me estoy estresando por ellos. Esto es simplemente un rompecabezas que me esta frustrando.

Respondió Bombó, pero seguía sentada en el sillón y quemando hoyos en su libreta. Bellota y Burbuja compartieron una mirada dudosa.

—Mira, ¿por que no vienes a ayudarnos con las galletas?

Preguntó Burbuja en un intento de distraer a Bombón. Bellota hizo una cara.

—¿Creía que ya no podía cocinar algo?

Dijo Bombón arrugando la nariz, casi ofendida. Burbuja hizo una mueca, no es que la comida de Bombón no fuera rica es solo que... hacía un desastre cada vez que cocinaba y además su comida siempre le quedaba demasiado dulce o demasiado salado. Pero si la sacaba de su introspección, Burbuja suponía que podía sacrificar un poco de la masa...

—Y todavía no puedes, mejor haz algo de beber.

Bellota dijo, salvando las galletas. Hacer bebidas era lo único que terminaba saliendole bien.

—Supongo que me podría venir bien un café.

Dijo Bombón, finalmente dejando su libreta en la mesa de la sala.

—No! Ni madres me como mis galletas con un café. ¿Me vez cara de anciana?

Protesto Bellota. Burbuja ladeó la cabeza y empezo a estirar la masa.

—¿No es más de anciana comerlas con té?

Preguntó Burbuja ausentemente. Aún si habían logrado distraer a Bombón el asunto de los jocosos seguía en su mente. ¿Como podía ella ayudar a Boomer a ser libre? Y a Brick y a Butch también, por supuesto.

—¿a quien le importa? Bombón has otra cosa que no sea café por Dios.

Bombón rodó los ojos.

—¿Le suena bien Malteadas a la reina?

Dijo con sarcasmo y sacando el helado del refrigerador

—si, mucho mejor.

Respondió Bellota de todas formas.

—Bombón, ¿Me puedes pasar los cortadores?

Dijo Burbuja con una mueca de concentración en su cara. Ambas hermanas la miraron como si acabara de decir que iba a empezar un circo de animales...Bueno, no. Burbuja era bastante capaz de hacer eso y sus hermanas la veían como si acabara de decir algo bastante ridiculo.

—¿Cortadores? ¿De que me he perdido?

Preguntó Bombón, pasándole los cortadores de todas formas.

—¿a que te refieres?

Burbuja estaba más ocupada tratando de decidir cual era el cortador más lindo.

"¿Tal vez le gusten las estrellas? ¿O debería irme por corazones? No, corazones son demasiado... ¿y si mejor me voy por lo simple? Pero de que tamaño los circulos?"

Pensaba ella.

—¿A que solo sacamos los cortadores en ocasiones especiales? En serio, Burbuja, ¿que no nos estás diciendo?

Dijo Bellota. Burbuja se sonrojó.

—No es nada. Es solo que.. bueno siempre lo veo comiendo comida chatarra... y me dije 'no sería mejor si...' en serio no es lo que ustedes creen... vamos chicas, solo quería darle algo para que sepa que puede contar conmigo- con nosotros quiero decir...

Burbuja realmente necesitaba aprender a lidiar con las miradas escépticas de sus hermanas. No había sido su intención empezar a balbucear y dar explicación tras explicación es solo que... Bombón y Bellota eran excelentes en el arte de la interrogación.

—Woah. Espera un minuto, ¿de quien estamos hablando?

La detuvo Bombón a media oración. Burbuja cerró su boca y miró hacia otro lado, evitando ojos rosas y verdes. Su cara realmente estaba ardiendo.

—Boomer.

Admitió ella. Asi que ella quería hacer algo lindo por los chicos ¿Que tenía eso de malo? Nada. No era raro tampoco, por que ella era la supuesta super poderosa más dulce y sensible. Y estaba orgullosa de eso. Así es, Burbuja estaba cocinando galletas para su archienemigo de la infancia, ¿Y que? Burbuja creía que estaban lo suficientemente crecidos para dejar esa rivalidad en el pasado. Además, Boomer había tenido una vida dura según lo que los chicos le contaron. ¿Podrían culparla por querer darle galletas de confort? No! Por que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo.

O bueno, mientras eso era lo que Burbuja pensaba eso no evitaba el hecho de que seguía habiendo cierto odio entre sus hermanas por los chicos. Le ponía nerviosa la reacción que ellas podían tener: una negativa, un exclamó de enojo de Bellota. Pero hubo silencio, así que dirigio una pequeña mirada hacia sus hermanas.

Las expresiones de ellas eran comicas, con sus cejas tan alzadas que tocaban el techo.

—Le estás haciendo galletas a Boomer.

Repitió Bombón, lentamente. Como si tuviera problemas procesando esa información. Como si le estuviera dando a Burbuja una chance de corregirla.

—¡No solo a Boomer!... okay, se las voy a dar a él pero...¡son para compartir!

Y Burbuja la corrigió de la peor manera posible.

—Te pasas de rara.

Dijo Bellota dándose una palmada en la cara

—¡Iba a hacer galletas de todas formas! No tiene nada de malo que le quiera dar a los chicos las que sobren.

—Uh-hu. Ya que estamos pon unas cuantas quemadas.

Dijo Bellota. Burbuja frunció el ceño.

—Deja de molestarla Bellota- aun que... tu idea no suena tan mal.

Comentó Bombón, era claro que ella tampoco se llevaba bien con su contraparte.

—No le voy a dar galletas quemadas a Boomer.

Murmuro Burbuja con un puchero y empezando a poner galletas en una bandeja. Bellota hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—De haber sabido a quien le iban a llegar hubiera dejado a Bombón en la cocina.

Dijo ella por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para que las otras dos no la oyeran.

—¡Bellota!

Bombón grito enojada. Bellota solo se rio, escapando de la furia de su líder.

—Juro por todo lo que es bueno que uno de estos días voy a...

Murmuro la pelirroja, regresando a su tarea de hacer malteadas.

—¿Bombón?

La voz de Burbuja terminó sonando más tímida de lo que quería.

—¿Si?

Burbuja suspiro.

—Realmente quiero ayudarlos.

Dijo ella. Bombón puso una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de conforto.

—Lo se. Pero sin información, el profesor no puede hacer nada.

Burbuja lo sabía. Cuando Bombón había ido por ellas al café cerca del laboratorio les había contado la conclusión a la que había llegado el profesor. Era un problema grande y según los chicos no tenían suficiente tiempo. Burbuja lo sabía.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer. No se... ¿a lo mejor el maestro tiene otra computadora en casa? O... o ¿tal vez si le pedimos amablemente les pueda quitar el chip?

Dijo Burbuja a pesar de que sabía que sus ideas eran demasiado inocentes. Bombón frunció el ceño.

—no creo que tenga una segunda computadora, Burbuja. Sin embargo, creo que preguntarle directamente tal vez sea nuestra única opción-de ser así, Brick y yo nos encargargaremos de sacarle información ¿entendido?

Dijo Bombón, sus palabras mucho menos satisfactoria de lo que Burbuja había esperado.

—Entendido.

Dijo Burbuja cuando fue claro que Bombón esperaba una respuesta. Sin más Burbuja regreso a cortar las galletas y no hubo más plática hasta que las metió en el horno.

—Hablando de... tú y Boomer parecen cercanos. Te ha dado su celular? Necesito comunicarme con Brick- aun que sea a travez de Boomer.

Burbuja negó con la cabeza

—Como se unió a mi club le pregunté por su numero para incluirlo al chat, pero me dijo que no tenía.

Explicó ella. Bombón frunció el ceño y luego suspiro.

—Por supuesto que no.

Dijo negando la cabeza en un gesto medio exasperado antes de llamar a Bellota para que regresara a ayudarlas

* * *

 **Al final del dia, Bellota sigue teniendo un espiritu de bromista y Butch es la perfecta victima.**

 **¡Un gracias a: Xion-chan 14 por comentar!**

 **Xion-chan 14: jajaja me imagino que las cosas no terminarian bien para Brick si dijera eso...**

 **He estado tratando de elevar mi escritura y tomado algunas lecciones por lo que tal vez vaya a tomar un tiempo para re-hacer la historia... si me decido que si, les avisare en estas notas de autor! Gracias por el.**


End file.
